


Leap of Faith

by the-deathboy-ghostking (GraeRae)



Series: Leap of Faith [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, musician will solace, rated for language and some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraeRae/pseuds/the-deathboy-ghostking
Summary: Nico is a part-time bartender while working on his degree. Will is a music major who sings at the Open Mic Night. Open Mic Nights are great ways to express the soul. Nico is still dealing with the trauma of his past losing his mother at an early age and his sister, the only one who knew his true self, as a teen. Nico is still kinda filled with self-hate and Will is a ball of sunshine with low self-esteem. It's a College AU. Drunk and non-drunk make-outs ensue. This is the official rewrite and then continuation of Sweet as Strawberry Wine.





	1. Closing Time

_Closing time_  
_One last call for alcohol so_ finish _your whiskey or beer._  
_Closing time_  
_You don't have to go home but you can't stay here._  
                                                          "Closing Time" by Semisonic

 

Nico stretched and resisted a yawn as he craned his head up to glance at the time. The digital clock glared 6:38 at him in bright red, telling him to lose all hope because his shift had barely begun. He stood at the bar by himself, having taken over Callie’s shift at five and Rachel was waitressing. But Nico and Frank would be at the bar until close, five hours away. Then Nico remembered that the bar’s clock was set fifteen minutes ahead and so he glanced at his watch to see it was 6:13. He needed caffeine. He looked at the room, people were milling about the small stage area signing up for Open Mic night with Frank or seated in the tables around the stage.  No one was at the bar, so he turned around and walked down to the coffee brewer, changing out the filter and putting in new grounds.

“Excuse me.” A girl’s voice said as he filled the coffee pot with water.

“Be right with you.” He said over his shoulder, pouring the water into the machine. He set the pot on its burner and hit the brew button. He turned to face the customer.

A short girl with vibrant green eyes and brown hair parted into two buns. “Hi.” She grabbed an arm of a reluctant looking blonde guy and dragged him closer to herself and the bar “He wants to sign up for the Open Mic Night. Where do we do that?” She spoke sharply while giving the guy a look. His face turned as red as his sweatshirt.

“You sign up with Frank. He’s the big guy holding the clipboard.” Nico pointed to the stage. Frank was sitting on the stool, carefully writing down names as people approached him. “We ask that people keep their performances around ten minutes. Franks calls out breaks and tells when people can sign up for more slots if they want to go again. We start at seven, so you’re going to want to get up there soon.”

The girl nodded and turned on her heel without saying anything else. The blonde turned and said thanks as she tugged him to the stage. The bar stood against the wall of the main room of the building, so it was the perfect vantage point to see who entered the bar, who was performing on the stage in the northwest corner, and who was in the billiards room which was angled off from the main room by a short hallway. Nico watched as they walked to the stage and stood in line. She hovered next to him as he signed up.

Frank left the stage to organize the signups, afterwards he would put them on the chalkboard, so people knew when they were up. When they reached the end of the list on the chalkboard, there’d be a break. Rachel walked on his side of the bar.

“Hey, got a few more drink orders for you.” She handed the slip over to him. She walked down the bar to a cooler to pull a bottle of beer. She glanced at the brewed pot of coffee. “Oh, thank God. You made coffee.”

She flipped red curls out of her face before grabbing two mugs. She poured the coffee into the mugs, added creamer, and happily handed him his mug. He took a sip before making the cocktails on her order. “I’ve got a kitchen order to put in, I’ll be back.”  She walked to the back corner of the bar and walked through the door to the kitchen.

As he mixed the drinks he looked out across the crowd that had formed. Open Mic Night at the bar drew in an interesting crowd of people, students and townies alike. After observing them for several months, Nico was able to group them into several categories: wannabe musician douches who carried their guitars all around campus, English majors and their “thought-provoking and socially aware” slam poetry, nervous performers who thought they'd finally find their courage in the form of liquid only to run off the stage to puke it all up, and people who just liked performing even if they did not sound great. This Tuesday had brought in a new people that Nico hadn’t seen before, like BunHead and Blondie. Rachel came back to the bar and grabbed her tray from Nico and headed back into the tables.

Right on the hour, Frank turned on the microphone and announced the first performer of the night, a poet. Nico watched from the bar as he took glasses to the wash sink, dunking them several times in the suds and then into the two rinse sinks. He did not care for the poetry performances. “Next, performing for the first time at Hattie's Pub, Will Solace.” Frank clapped with his clipboard in his hands and left the stage.

When Blondie approached the stage and pulled his guitar around from his back Nico sighed. A guitar douche. Which Nico thought was a shame because the boy was rather cute- not really Nico’s type, he had a laid-back, surfer vibe. Nico’s usual taste consisted of darker haired and brooding, not much unlike himself. Surely, a therapist could crack that one open, but Nico shook himself from the thought as the boy cleared his throat into the mic and bumped the stand with his foot, plummeting the telescoping mic down to its lowest setting.

He scrambled to pulled it back up to his height. “Sorry.” He gave a low laugh. He pushed the sleeves of his hoodie up on his arms. Someone whooped and whistled at him, Nico assumed it the girl that had dragged him in. Will’s cheeks turned red. He strummed lightly, checking the tune of his strings several times over. People shifted uncomfortably in their seats waiting for Will to begin his song. He began a chord progression that Nico knew all too well.

“I heard there was a secret chord that David played, and it pleased the lord, but you don’t really care for music, do you?”

“Hallelujah” was covered a lot in the bar. But after months of doing Open Mic Night, Nico could recognize a good voice and Will had one. His voice was beautiful. Just raw talent that had taken Nico by surprise. That kind of talent hadn't showed itself at the Open Mic Night. The entire bar had gone quiet and those that weren’t watching, turned to face the stage. Will, who seemed absorbed in the music, hadn’t taken notice of the whole bar staring at him. His eyes remained closed or on his fretboard. The applause was almost deafening.

Frank took up the mic and announced the next person. Will smiled with a flushed face and hopped off the stage, twisting his guitar to his back. Nico watched as he joined his friend at one of the tables.

\---

Frank approached the mic. "A friendly reminder, our kitchen is now closed so no more orders. And without further ado, our final performer for tonight is Shelby with her hilarious stand up.”

Will walked up to the bar and tapped his hands on the counter until Nico came around to serve him. “ID?” Nico asked. Will fumbled for his wallet, grabbing the plastic card and handing it over to Nico. A quick glance at the birth date confirmed he was over twenty-one. He held the card up, comparing Will to the photo on the ID.

Nico looked at him in closer detail. His blonde hair was kind of wavy and was several tones. His eyes were a bright blue and his eyelashes were long. His red hoodie sleeves were still pushed up on his forearms, showing leather bands wrapped around his wrists. He was still rapping his knuckles on the bar. Nico looked up from the bar top and asked what Will wanted as he handed back the ID.

“Ah, uh.... Rum and Coke? Please.”

With a practiced hand, he quickly splashed a shot of rum in before grabbing the soda gun. Nico took the bill and pinged in the amount into the register. He handed back the change as Will drank from his cup and made a face.

“What?” Nico asked, feeling self-conscious for some reason.

“It tastes like cough syrup.”

Nico laughed as relief swept over him. “Yeah, sorry. That’s what you get with some alcohols.”

He left Will to serve a couple that had appeared at the bar. After completing their order, he turned back to Will to catch him quickly down the rest of the concoction with a face of disgust that worsened with each gulp. Nico held back a laugh. What the hell was wrong with him tonight?

“So, is anyone going to tell Shelby that she's not that funny?"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "She usually has better stuff than this. She's an aspiring comic and she needs all the experience she can get."  

Shelby wrapped up her set and wished everyone a good night. Frank took up the mic and thanked everyone for participating. "Remember we have hump day specials on Wednesdays and double-bubble along with Karaoke on Friday and Saturday nights starting at seven o'clock." He turned up the mic and walked over the sound system. He selected a playlist on the computer and walked off the stage.

Rachel walked out of the kitchen followed by the cook, who gave an impish grin. “Look at that, a night without catching fire to the fryer.” He pumped his fist victoriously. He made his way around the bar and sat at a barstool.

“We’re still not sure how it caught fire the first time, Leo.” Rachel retorted as she pulled at her ponytail, releasing her curls to spill over her shoulders. She untied her waitress apron, folded it and set it on its shelf. She glanced at Will, who was glaring at his glass. She raised her eyebrows and wiggled them suggestively. Nico lashed his bar rag in her general direction with a sharp look. Will was completely unaware of their antics. She quickly scooted out of Nico’s range and made her to join Leo.

Leo looked as though he were about to order a drink. Rachel grabbed his shoulder as she walked past and dragged him off the stool. Leo began his protest, but Rachel interrupted him. “Come on, Hot Stuff, I’ll give you a ride. See ya later, Nico.”

Will watched them leave. He glanced at Nico who just shrugged his shoulders. "Can I get you a different drink?" Nico grabbed another glass. He looked under the bar at the different liquor bottles. “Do you want to try the more expensive stuff?” He threw his hand up by his head, pointing at the rack behind him with his thumb.

“As long as it doesn’t taste like that.” Will slid the empty glass back to Nico.

Two others joined Will at the bar, a boy with dark curly hair and Lou Ellen.

Nico looked at the other two standing next to him, giving an expectant look since they hadn't taken their IDs out. The girl blinked slowly and shifted her gaze over to Will. "We're going to head out-."

"We are?" The dark-haired boy asked looking down at her. She not-so-subtly elbowed him and smiled.

"Yes, Cecil. We need to start on that project."

“Okay, Lou Ellen.” Cecil said with the same tone and emphasis she used with his name. She hugged Will before grabbing Cecil's arm and heading out of the bar.

Nico pretended like he hadn't observed the strange interaction and grabbed a glass and shoveled ice into it. Will took a hesitant sniff, deeming it safe to sip. Will looked up with a smile, “Nice, is that root beer?” Will asked as he slid a bill across the bar.

“I think it tastes better.” Nico turned to the register and grabbed Will’s change. “You sounded good up there, by the way.”

“Yeah?” Will shifted his glance down at his glass. “Lou Ellen practically forced me to come tonight.”

Nico felt that was an understatement but didn’t say anything regarding Lou Ellen. He felt compelled to tell Will about his singing. “Trust me. I hear a lot of renditions of that song,” Nico tapped a finger on the bar top. “...on that mic” he pointed to the stage, “...and yours is the best I’ve heard so far."

“Thanks, that means a lot.”

“That was your first performance, right?”

Will grinned. “Yeah. I’ve been nervous about coming to perform. I’ve been working up the courage since the beginning of the semester. I want to eventually start performing my own music, but I’ve never really performed for a crowd before, so I figured I could start off with some covers.”

\---

Out of habit, Nico looked at his watch, 11:30. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed. He normally didn’t talk so much to the guests. Just took their order, made it, took the cash, and went on to the next person, but Will’s smile drew him in and he wanted to keep talking to him. “Last call!” He said loud enough to be heard over the music and chatter of the people at the tables. Several people got out of their seats and approached the bar.

Glasses piled around Nico as patrons returned them to the bar. He noticed Frank was going around tables and collecting any stray drinks and bringing them up to the bar as well. Nico liked working with Frank, they worked efficiently. Frank understood haste and wanted to get out as fast as possible. Nico picked up a rag and made his way to the small bistro tables that lined the walls. He wiped down the tables as Frank bustled around him. He turned off the AV system effectively making the bar suddenly quiet. He went into the office and grabbed his cleaning supplies bucket and went to the restrooms. Nico turned off the neon signs as he walked past the windows on his way back to the bar. Will had swung his guitar back to his front. He quietly sang to himself. “Closing time. One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer. Closing time. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here.”   

The people who got last drinks finished and left their empty glasses. Nico began washing the glasses that littered the bar, collecting random bills and coins left behind as tips. Nico took the rag off his shoulder and wiped down the bar. Frank came back from the restrooms, cleaning supplies bucket in hand. “I love cleaning on Tuesdays. Not one speck of vomit.” He shoved everything back into the closet in the office and locked the office door. He walked to the bar, taking in the sight of Will light strumming his guitar and now singing the chorus. “I know who I want to take me home. I know who I want to take me home.” Frank snorted while standing next to him. Nico looked up from his task of cleaning the bar with a quirked eyebrow. He shook his head with a slight smirk. Frank handed Nico the office key and sat down.

“It seemed appropriate,” Will reasoned. He looked around the bar and realized he was the last patron. “Sorry. I’m holding you up, huh?” He stood and placed a couple of bills down on the bar top.

Nico looked at his watch. It was barely midnight, they were making excellent time for closing. “No, it’s all good. I’m a night owl so, no problem.”

“Cool. Nico, right?” Nico nodded. “It was nice meeting you. And you too, Frank. See you next week.

Nico watched him leave with his guitar strapped on his back. Frank grinned at Nico.

“What?” Nico glared as he finished wiping everything down one last time. He turned off the light above the bar and headed towards the door. Frank followed.

“Since when do you smile and chat with patrons?” Frank asked as Nico turned the key in the door.

Hattie's Pub was in a nice building on the corner of the downtown block near the college. It was close to the campus, so Nico usually walked or rode his bike. Nico regretted not riding his bike today. Now he’d have to walk the whole way back with Frank teasing him.

“What? I can be friendly.” Nico felt his cheeks warm.

“Mmhmm. So, you wouldn’t mind if I told Hazel about this new friendliness you’ve picked up towards complete strangers?”

“I was friendly to you, wasn’t I? Don’t bring my sister into this. You’re reading into it.”

“Sure, buddy.” Frank laughed as Nico hmphed and slumped as they walked towards the dorms. They walked the rest of the way in silence. They reached Nico’s building. “I’m sorry I teased you. He doesn’t seem to be your usual and I think you should give it a shot.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Good night, Frank.” He walked up the steps and waved his school ID against the security pad to unlock the door.

###### Friday, September 18

Hazel was happily curled up on Nico’s couch with her textbook perched on her knees. They had finished their Chinese take-out, the smell of Kung Pao chicken still hung in the air, and she studied as he played his video game. She joined him on the weekends because her roommates liked to party, and she liked the quiet that her brother’s apartment provided. Nico enjoyed her company and it usually kept him from making terrible choices, like answering messages from strangers on a “dating” app.

Nico’s phone dinged with the familiar tone and he sighed. He paused his video game and picked up his phone.

“Is that my cue to leave?” Hazel drawled in her New Orleans voice; the voice she used when she was trying to shame him.

“Nope, ‘cause I’m not meeting up with him?”

“What?” She snapped her textbook shut. “Is this because of the blonde from Tuesday?”

“Frank likes gossiping with you, doesn’t he?”

“He just mentioned that you got all smiley around this one guy that came into Open Mic Night. Said it was nice to see you like that.” She shrugged her shoulders.

Nico picked up his controller and resumed his game. Hazel scooched closer to him from her spot at the end of the couch. “No, it’s not because of Will. I’m just not in the mood. Also, this guy has been bugging me for a while now.”

“Can’t you block him?”

Nico shrugged his shoulder.

“Keeping him unblocked for when you get desperate, huh?”

“Don’t judge me.”

She giggled and picked up her book.

“Why don’t you put in a request to change dorms?”

“Don’t like our weekend hangouts?”

“Just seems silly to avoid your roommates by staying at your brother’s apartment. You could stay in Frank’s dorm. He lives in a single.”

Hazel was quiet. Nico looked at her out of the corner of his eye quick. He could tell she was pretending to read but was observing him over the top of her book. “Unless, this is just your way of making sure I’m okay.”

“I know you’re okay, Nico. But I’m allowed to worry about you. Besides, I wasn’t going to stay the night tonight. I’m just waiting for Frank to get off work.”

“That’s pretty late. Sure, you can stay up that late? He doesn’t get off until two.” Nico angrily smashed the A button, trying to attack an enemy in the game. He groaned when his character died and spawned at the last save point.

“I figured I could nap and ask you to wake me.”

Nico laughed. “You’re such an old lady. You can sleep in my bed. I’ll wake you up in a couple of hours.”

“Thanks.” Hazel kissed his cheek and left the living room. “Try not to swear too much at the game, hmm?”

“No guarantees, sis, this is the third time I’ve tried this area.”

###### Tuesday, September 22

It was past nine-thirty by the time Will showed up for Open Mic Night. Nico wasn’t sure if he was going to make it, but Will was lucky enough to catch Frank during a break around and signed up. He covered Snow Patrol’s “Chasing Cars” and the audience ate it up.

He hung out at the bar as the last couple of people performed and chatted with Nico. Nico would leave the conversation to serve people as they came to the bar and resumed the conversation after serving finishing orders. Their conversation mostly consisted of comments on the other performers.

Nico announced last call and served those that came to the bar. As he was mixing drinks, Nico noticed a girl sit next to Will. She set her elbow on the bar and leaned into Will’s space in an obvious flirt maneuver.

“You’re going to be here every week now, right?” She giggled when Will turned scarlet. “I saw you last week. Your voice is amazing.”

“Oh! Thanks!”

“So, when did you start playing the guitar?”

Nico returned to the drinks he was making and tried to not eavesdrop. Will kindly answered her questions. She asked about what types of music he liked to sing and even his own sound he was working on. Nico glanced over at them as he rang up the drinks on the register. She reached out to stroke his arm. Will smoothly moved his hand to grab his glass and take a drink.

“I’d like to buy you a drink.”

“Uh.” Will sputtered into his glass.

“Can I buy him a drink?” The girl asked Nico as he made his way back to Will, throwing his bar rag over his shoulder.

Will sent him a look with a slight shake of his head and eyes wide.

“Sorry, that was last call." He looked down at the inside of his wrist, reading his watch. "About ten minutes ago. We’re closing up.” Nico caught Will’s look of relief. Will quickly changed his face to a look of empathetic understanding as the girl turned back to him with a pout. Another girl came up to the bar and nudged her friend, saying they had to go. When she walked out the door, Will sighed.

“Thanks.”

Nico chuckled. “No problem.”

“She was persistent. Can I buy you a drink as a thank you?”

“Sure.” Frank passed by, so Nico asked, “Frank, do you want something?”

Frank looked at Nico’s raised whiskey bottle and glanced between him and Will. “Eh, I gotta head back to the dorms. Test in the morning.”

“Buzzkill.” Will teased.

“Not all of us have late morning classes. Are you okay closing up on your own?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Frank nodded and made his way to the door. He gave Nico an encouraging thumb up behind Will’s back.

“Don’t feel like you have to stay.”

“It’s ok. I don’t have class until eleven anyway.”

“Yeah, but you’d probably rather be somewhere else other than at work.” Will drank more from his glass.

Nico normally would rather be back in his dorm, taking a shower, snuggling into bed and reading a book or playing his handheld. But he also normally didn’t have a cute blonde wanting to buy him a drink.  He shrugged. “Being here isn’t so bad. Besides, you said you’d buy me a drink.”

Will blushed. “Still, I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“It’s okay, seriously. I’ll pour us some drinks into plastic cups and then I won’t have to clean them.” Nico reached over and grabbed the glass Will just finished along with the five-dollar bill he had set on the bar top. He washed the glass and drained the rinse sink.

“Would you like to play a game of pool?” He asked as he poured himself a whiskey and made another rum and coke for Will.

“Uh...sure? I suck though.”

Nico handed Will his drink and turned off the lights around the bar. Will followed him into the billiard room. Hattie had worked hard to make the pub as comfortable as her own house. The pool table was an old coin-operated table that was converted to not need coins anymore. It stood in the room with a funky stained-glass lamp over it. There was a red, plush sofa tucked away in the back corner with mismatched armchairs and a coffee table. Tables with two seats to each of them lined the walls. Nico set his drink down on a table and began to pull the balls from the ball return.

“So, do you live in the dorms?” Nico asked as he racked the balls.

“Yeah, I live in Apollo Hall.”

“Is that its real name?” Nico gave a quiet laugh, which came out more like a snort of disbelief.

“Yeah. Do you live in the dorms?”

“I live in Dorner Hall. It’s the big building that looks like it’s the original dorms.”

“Oh! That’s right across from my hall, right? Across the yard?”

Nico nodded and handed the cue ball to Will. “Can you break? Playing eight-ball.”

Will made a weird face. “I’ll try.” He set his cup next to Nico’s and grabbed a cue. He placed the cue ball on the felt and leveled himself to the tabletop. His arm shook a little and he took a breath to steady himself. He struck the cue ball with force and the white ball struck into the head of the triangle with a _crck!_ The balls didn’t break far from each other.

“Good try,” Nico said as he set his whiskey down and grabbed his own cue.  A crack resounded as a flash of white ricocheted against the 9 ball that rested against 14 and 12. The balls were a blur of colors dancing across the green felt as they spread across the table.

They played slowly, exchanging words more than turns. Nico had gone back to the bar to get more whiskey and put another shot of rum in Will’s diminishing drink. Nico tried to drag out each of his turns, so they could talk more until only the black 8 ball remained. Will glumly stared at the four solids left on the table. Nico leaned on the table and claimed middle pocket and took his shot.

“Shit, it’s one?” Will said after looking at his phone.

Nico looked down at the inside of his wrist and confirmed the time was indeed 1:01. “We should probably head out then,” Nico said putting the cue sticks back on their rack. They threw their cups away. Nico unlocked the door to let themselves out as Will grabbed his guitar from the bar.

Once they stepped outside, Nico locked the door again. The air was still warm but smelled distinctly of fall, the gentle smell of decay. Nico could see students walking away from the library towards the residence halls a few blocks away. There were no cars driving and no one else was walking around downtown.

They crossed the street and made their way along the big grassy quad. They passed the original college building perched on the hill. It was built around 1850 and was too small to continue to use for class purposed so it now housed the admissions offices.  It was a good twenty-minute walk to their residence halls and their walk was quiet aside from Will’s guitar making soft _bbngs_ as the strings bounced with each step. They both slowed to a stop as they reached a T-intersection in the sidewalk. “This is me," Nico explained, waving a hand effortlessly at the traditional looking building.

“Gotcha. Like I said, Apollo is right there." Will smiled, pointing to his building across the yard. The sidewalk went from the front steps of Dorner to the front steps of Apollo. "Well, this was nice. I’ll see you again next week.”

"You know, the bar is open on other nights."

Will laughed quietly. "Yes, I do. But I don't have that kind of money to blow on overpriced drinks."

"Hey, our drinks are fairly priced, and we have good specials." Nico teased. "You should try a karaoke night though, they can be pretty fun."

"Alright, maybe I will." Will grinned and turned around to walk to his dorm.

###### Wednesday, September 23

There were days when Nico wondered why he would take on being a TA as an undergrad. Sometimes, the credits that could be put towards his graduate degree just didn’t matter to him. These days usually were copy days. Dr. Kane assigned him to copy packets for her Anthropology class. This consisted of him standing at one of the copiers in the library, shuffling different sheafs of paper together and loading them into the top tray. Once the last of the copies printed, he took the stacks to a nearby table to start collating them.

Nico was only a few packets in when he felt someone stand next to him. “That looks like it’s a lot of fun.”

“Sure, if you’re a Type A nutjob.” Nico retorted before looking up. “Oh, hi Will.”

Will grinned and glanced at the twenty something stacks of paper. “So, what’s all this?”

“Dr. Kane’s Anthro 103 class. She likes to take excerpts of various texts and put them all together into fun little packets.”

“Need help?”

Nico looked him up and down with a scrutinizing look. Will would be the kind of person who'd want to be helpful. Will smiled widely and warmly, and Nico’s stomach twisted, his mouth went dry. Why did he have to be so cute?

Nico offered a chair across from him. “If you’re that insane. I’ll do this side of the table and hand it to you and you can do the rest of the stacks. If you look at the corner, I’ve handwritten the page numbers and put a circle around them.”

Will nodded his understanding and turned each of the stacks, so they faced him. He set his book bag down and took a seat.

Nico watched him push the up sleeves of his blue hoodie and settle into his spot. Nico handed him the stapler, noticing little bite marks in the dark leather bands tied on his wrist. Will licked his thumb before he started picking up the papers from each of their stacks. Nico looked away and hurried to catch up to Will’s pace.

“So, how many of these do you have to make?”

“She has over eighty students in this class.”

“Wow.” Will grabbed the stack from Nico, setting it on top of his. He grabbed the stapler and crunched it down over the papers. He set the newly bound stack on the chair next to him. They continued with a nicely set rhythm.

Nico cleared his throat, wanting to start conversation with him. “What brings you to the library?”

“I tutor in the student center, but my bio student never showed up. Honestly, I think he’s dropping the class. Which sucks because he needs the credit to take biochemistry. Which he needs for his pre-med plan.”

Nico handed his stack across the table. Will added it to his stack and tapped the papers against the table to straighten them. Seeming satisfied with the combined stack, he stapled it.

“Pre-med?”

“Yeah, I think he wants to be a surgeon, but that’s not going to happen if he doesn’t, ya know, get his BS.”

“I thought you were a music major.”

“I am” Will said with a quiet laugh. Nico waited for him to explain, but a guy interrupted their conversation.

“Hi, Will.”

Will turned in his seat to look at him. “Hey, Lester.”

“Sorry, I was running late.” The student shifted from foot to foot, looking between Will and Nico. “Can we still go over that last chapter?”

Will gave Nico an apologetic grimace. Nico tried not to glare at Lester. “Do what you gotta do. Thanks for your help, Will.”

“Glad I could help. Although, it wasn’t much.” Will stood and handed over the ten packets he had stapled. “I’ll see ya around.”

###### Friday, September 25

Nico got to the bar before Rachel and was setting up the alcohol the way he liked it. The day manager always moved stuff around and it irritated Nico. Rachel and Nico both started their shifts at four. At 3:59, Rachel walked in with a bright smile and practically skipped to the bar. Nico greeted her as she tied her apron around her hips. “You’ve got a paint smudge on your cheek.”

She laughed and rubbed at her face. “Yeah, I’m been painting like crazy for my portfolio for my MFA.”

Frank walked through the door in a hurry to punch in. He waved without saying hi as he walked to the office. “Oh! Clock me in too, please!” Rachel called after him.

“Smudge is still there.” Nico watched her wet a napkin and turn around to use the mirrored wall behind the liquor shelf. “I can’t believe you didn’t go back to the city after you graduated.”

She spun and threw the napkin away, satisfied with her face. She shrugged at Nico’s question as she pulled her untamable red curls away from her face and into a bun.  “I like this little town. Besides, rent is cheap, especially when you live away from campus.”

“Your dad is a real estate god and you’re worried about rent?”

“Says the son of a global billionaire?” Rachel laughed. “You’re not the only one who wants financial independence from their father.”

Frank joined them at the bar. “So, how did Tuesday night go?” He stunk at casual conversation and his subtly wasn’t subtle.

“Please, Frank, not tonight.”

“What was Tuesday night?” Rachel asked, eyes wide and bright.

“Dude, I left you alone with Will and you didn’t do anything about it?”

“Who’s Will?”

Nico looked around to see that none of the whopping three patrons were paying them attention.

“The guy that comes into Open Mic Night. Nico seems to have a soft spot for him.” Frank answered.

“Oh! Blondie? Cutie with the guitar?” Rachel pantomimed strumming a guitar.

“Yeah, and they stayed after hours to drink together.” Frank leaned, and stage whispered.

Nico threw his hands up in defeat.

“Okay. I’m calling it as I see it, Nico. You like him. Would you really stay after hours and share a drink with just anybody? You were goo-goo for him last week. You were goo-goo for him this week. Don’t try to deny it. I saw you. You were so absorbed in your conversation with him you barely noticed me leave.”

Nico wanted to kick himself. Sure, he had gotten to know Rachel better because of Hazel, (with Hazel being a visual art major, she and Rachel spent a lot of studio time together) but that was no reason for him to share personal things with her. But it was also nice talking about something as trivial as a crush. It was normal. He didn’t normally get to share stuff like this.

“Hey, what color of wristbands are we doing tonight?” Frank asked as he went back to the office.

“Blue.”

Hattie allowed underage in the bar on certain nights, Fridays were oddly one of those nights. To reduce confusion and asking multiple times to see IDs, they did a wristband system. Over twenty-one? Congrats, you get a wristband and get alcohol.

Frank returned with a roll of blue wristbands. He set up his table and stool by the door. Thankfully, patrons started to walk in, so everyone had to go back to work, effectively leaving Nico alone. The rest of the night was arduous and busy, so taxing that Rachel brewed coffee twice.

At 10:15, Nico took a fresh mug of coffee into the kitchen. Leo made a batch of appetizers and a couple of burgers for all of them before he cleaned up the kitchen. Rachel held down the fort at the bar while he took his break. He wolfed down his burger and relieved her from the bar.

He tried not to be disappointed. Will hadn’t showed up. He continued serving drinks and just went about his night as usual, trying not to die from the noise pollution Karaoke Night created.

At 1:30, Nico announced last call. Most of the people just filed out. Frank had put away the karaoke machine away at midnight, so not many people had lingered after that. Rachel sat at the bar, drinking another cup of coffee. She watched him closely to the point where he felt she could read his mind.

“Hey, don’t think too much of it, okay? He probably had other plans or something, ya know?”

“Yeah. No. I know.” Nico nodded. He wiped the bar with quick swipes. “I wasn’t expecting him to come out. It’s cool.”

Rachel looked at him with a thoughtful, sympathetic tilt of her head. Frank joined them at the bar. Nico poured him some water.

“Wow, tonight was rough, huh?” Frank took the water and downed it in one gulp. “Well, everyone’s gone. I think we can officially close up.”

Nico nodded and continued to clean up around the bar. Frank shut off the neon signs and flipped the sign to “Closed”. Rachel tucked chairs in around the tables and collected tips.

“Do you boys want a ride back to the dorms?” Rachel asked.

“Please” Nico and Frank said in unison.


	2. Habits

_I never wanna break your heart_  
_I'm never gonna stop it once I start_  
_My habits die hard_  
                                               
                                                -"Habits" by Plested

###### Tuesday, September 29

“So, be truthful...how bad was that song?” Will asked as Nico washed the glasses. He had decided to try an original on the Tuesday audience, his confidence in his voice building. The audience seemed to enjoy it, especially the females-some of whom happily crowded him after his performance. Drinks were bought, and he may have had one too many shots, Nico couldn’t be sure how much alcohol Will could handle. But now, in the quiet of closing and already having announced last call, Nico passed him a plastic cup of water, refusing to give him more alcohol. “This is for Frank’s benefit. He hates cleaning vomit.”

“Thank you.” Frank said as he lugged a new keg to the bar. Nico switched “Anything else?” Frank asked as he rinsed his hands.

“Naw, I've got it from here. Give Hazel my love.”

“It's too late for me to visit her,” Frank said quietly, his ears red.

“You’ve been chomping at the bit since eleven. She’s been having a bad time with her roommates. I bet she’d really like to see you.”

“Alright, you don’t have to twist my arm.” He smiled. “See ya around.”

“So, the song?” Will asked as Frank went out the door. His tone hesitant and face hopeful. He had shown up to the bar early for this week’s Open Mic. He was nervous to sing an original song, so he ordered a shot to calm his nerves. And then a second one for good measure. Even after he performed he still seemed nervous.

Nico wiped down the bar. “The whole truth? The lyrics are good. The melody is good. Just...the music doesn’t seem to match the tone of the words.”

“Yeah, that’s been my struggle. I just recently learned the guitar. I wish I had my piano, the chords come easier to me that way.” A gloomy look replaced Will’s usual smile. He sighed and put his face into his hands. He let out a shaky breath.

Warning bells went off in Nico’s brain. He reached out across the bar and put a steady hand on Will’s arm.

“Oh, hey. Man, come on, don’t take it too harshly. Obviously, the crowd liked it tonight.” Nico said gently, trying to comfort Will. He walked around the bar and sat on the stool next to Will.

Will looked over at Nico. “I should have waited. It wasn’t ready.” He rubbed his temples and drank more of his water.

“Hey, what do I know? I’m a history major. Everyone enjoyed it. Especially those girls. I think you put too much pressure on yourself. Just have fun with it. Don’t push it so much, yeah?” Nico grabbed the guitar from its place up against the bar.

He plucked at the strings and ran his fingers across the frets. It wasn’t perfect sounding, but he was just messing around. Soon, a melody formed under Nico’s fingers as he remembered the music. He looked up to see Will watching with a dumbstruck face.

“So, your lyrics have a romantic connotation to them, but the song itself isn’t coming off like it, it sounds much angrier. I think you need to rework how you want it to sound. Unless it is a breakup song...”

“Is that how it’s coming off? A break up song. Ugh. I guess, I wrote the lyrics while we were together...I’ve been trying to fit the melody to it.”

Will stopped talking and Nico became aware that he was watching him play. Nico stopped playing, remembering why he didn’t like playing.

“Whoa,” Will whispered.  “What the heck? How come you never play on Tuesdays? That was awesome!”

“It’s just a little something my mom taught me.” Nico answered with a shrug.

“Was that a Spanish tune?”

“Italian.” Nico answered as he plucked a scale, looking down at the guitar. His eyes glazed a bit and he set the guitar back down. “My last name is di Angelo, I lived in Italy for like the first decade of my life.”

“I don’t think I ever caught your last name. That means of angels, right? It suits you.”

Nico bit his lip as a laugh erupted deep in his throat. He turned to grab his glass from across the bar and noticed it was empty. He let out a small sigh and hefted across the bar. “What are you doing?” Will asked, laughing at the sight of Nico stretched across the countertop.

“Grabbing more alcohol.” Nico answered with a grunt reaching to the small ledge where they kept the most used liquor. Granted, it was easier to reach when one was on the correct side of the bar. Will put a hand on Nico’s calf to steady him. Nico ignored the jolt that crashed through his body at the touch.

“Aha!” Nico shouted victoriously as his hand wrapped around the neck of the whiskey bottle.  Will released him and sat back down on his stool. Nico slid back, setting his feet on the floor. Nico poured the liquor into his glass and took a swig. “So, angelic huh? You know your name means ‘sun’.”

“Solace?”

Nico nodded. “Yeah, the root is ‘Sol’ which in Latin means ‘sun’. I found it pretty funny since you live in Apollo hall”

“Yeah?”

“Apollo is the Sun god.” Nico said flatly.

“I knew that.”

“Anyway, it just suits you.”

“It suits me?” Will gave a look of disbelief.

“My name can suit me, but you, with your blonde hair and living in Apollo hall, your name can’t suit you? I don’t look one bit angelic, but you-you look like the sun.” Nico’s voice had trailed into a soft whisper as he noticed the words he was saying. Nico winced bashfully and looked down at his hands in his lap. He looked up at Will, finding a stupid grin on Will’s face.

“Not like the stupid little cherub angels. Like Sistine Chapel level angel. Badass warrior of God type angel.”

He leaned in and kissed Nico. As Nico realized what was happening, he pulled away. He grabbed Will’s shirt, twisting the fabric in his fist, and pulled Will off his stool. He stared at Will; chest heaving, eyes searching. Will tried to pull away, but Nico held him in place.

“Shit, did I not read this right?” Will asked, his eyes wide. He held his hands up in surrender. “I read this wrong. I can leave. I will leave.”

“Sorry. I have trust issues.” Nico answered thickly, releasing Will’s shirt. He attempted to smooth out the wrinkles he had caused.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“No, I’m sorry. That was an overreaction. I almost punched you.”

Will had stepped back, and Nico went behind the bar. He put the whiskey back in its rack. Will was still standing where Nico had pulled him off the stool.

“Honestly, I don’t know what to do.” Will said. “Should I leave? Or do you want to walk together? Should we? You probably don’t want to though, huh.”

Nico leaned forward and glanced at his watch. It was 1:55, way too late to be dealing with this. He looked down at his feet, his gaze focused on the non-slip rubber mat on the floor. Bits of garbage stuck in the lattice pattern of the rubber. He’d have to make sure they did a deep clean at the next staff meeting, it was kind of gross. He breathed in and screwed his eyes shut.

“Am I blabbering? I’m going to go. Will you be okay?” Nico heard Will ask. Nico heard his steps get close to the door. A rattle of the door and steps coming back to the bar. “So, here’s the thing. I would leave, but the door is locked. I don’t think you’d want me to set off the fire alarm by exiting out the fire door.”

“Yes, Will, you are blabbering.” Nico said. He stood up and caught a glance of himself in the mirrored back of the liquor shelf. Most of his hair had fallen out of his ponytail. “For fuck’s sake.”

He pulled the black hair tie from his hair. He gathered the top half and pulled it back and looped the hair tie over the little bun he had created. Maybe Hazel was right, his hair was getting ridiculously long.

Nico walked out from behind the bar, towards the door. Will quietly followed behind him and waited as he unlocked the door. “Bye.” Will whispered as he passed by Nico.

“Hey, you forgot your guitar.” Nico went back into the bar and grabbed the guitar from where they left it earlier. Will silently stood outside the pub, waiting for Nico to bring it to him. Nico flipped off the lights and walked outside. He turned the key and faced Will.

Nico held the guitar out to him. Will reached out to take it, but Nico held tight, not releasing it as he spoke. “You know that the school has a piano lab, right? You can just sign up to use one.”

Will tilted his head, thoroughly confused.

“You said you missed your piano. For song writing. Use one of the school's.”

“Oh! I totally forgot about them. How did you know about that?”

Nico released the guitar and put his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. “Hazel is in the fine arts club. Sometimes, when she's stressed she'll check one out.”

Will nodded. “Okay, well. Thanks. I’m going to go.” He pulled his guitar strap over his shoulder, settling the instrument on his back.

“Wait.” Nico reached out and brushed Will’s arm. Will stopped, pivoted back and looked at him. “I want to apologize. My reaction was bad. You weren’t reading it wrong. I’ve definitely been flirting with you.”

A smile spread across Will’s face. “Really?”

Nico nodded as he moved closer to him, his face was practically on fire. Was he really that nervous? The butterflies in his stomach seemed to agree. Will eagerly pushed himself up to Nico. His brain must have broken earlier in the night because for a moment, Nico forgot how to respond to a kiss. But then something kicked into life inside of him and he relaxed enough to kiss Will back. He tenderly cupped Will’s face, trying to make up for his bout of violence earlier. His fingers twisted the tendrils of hair that fell at Will’s temples. The breath between them was hot and Nico could feel his heart beat wildly.

He leaned back against the door, feeling like his legs wouldn’t support him much longer. He could feel Will smiling under his lips. Nico hadn’t realized that Will was shorter than him until now. Not to where Nico had to stoop to kiss him, but enough to where Will seemed to have to roll forward on the balls of his feet if Nico pulled away too much. He leaned into Nico, pushing him harder against the door. Nico's breathing hitched in his throat. He removed his fingers from Will's hair and placed them on Will’s chest. He didn't shove him away, but Will understood and backed off; giving Nico space to breathe.

“As much as I’m enjoying this. I think we need to stop.”

“Yeah.” Will agreed. “Kind of weird to make out in front of your work. Out in the open.”

\---

“Are…. are we okay?” Will asked as they walked closer and closer to the residence halls.

“We're fine,” Nico answered.

After a few more steps. “Can we talk about it?”

Nico laughed. “Too fuzzy.”

“Feelings?”

Nico laughed again. “No. My head.”

“Oh.”

They reached the split in the sidewalk. “I suppose this isn't the part where you ask me to join you in your dorm?”

“I have to get some sleep.” Nico replied. Any other person, Nico probably would have. But he didn’t want to mess it up. This was nice. He didn’t just kiss people. Just kissing was really nice. He dug his cell out of his pocket. He unlocked the screen and opened a new contact form. He handed the phone to Will.

“We should hang out...like actually hang out, not you hanging at my place of work.”

“Uh, sure. Yeah, that would be great!” Will tapped the screen as he put in his number.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“My phone Will.”  Nico said, his hand outstretched. Will made a nervous sound and handed the phone back. Nico leaned forward and lightly kissed Will. He quickly turned around and jogged to his hall.

“Good night!” Will said loudly. Nico waved behind him, not looking back. He looked down at his phone, Will hadn’t put his name in the field, just his number. He opened a new text message.

 

 

<< You dork, you left the contact name  
      blank so now it says new contact.  
Wed 2:01 AM • SMS

Nico locked his phone and turned left to go down his hall. He stopped at #113 and unlocked his door. He took off his shoes, leaving them at the door and made his way to the bathroom. He glanced at his phone for Will’s response.

>> sounds like a thing I would do  
Wed 2:05 • SMS

<< What do you want me to put  
      as your name?  
Wed 2:07 • SMS

He brushed his teeth and scrubbed his face. The phone buzzed on the sink’s counter. He ignored it and carried it with him to his bedroom. He set it down as he took off his clothes and pulled on his pajama pants. Only until after his lights were off and he was under his blankets did Nico grab his phone again.

>> whatever you want it’s your  
      contact list, preferably my  
      name?  
Wed 2:08 AM • SMS

<< Okay, Sunshine it is.  
Wed 2:15 AM • SMS

It took a few minutes before Will responded. Nico guessed he was getting ready for bed.

 

>> anything but that :(  
Wed 2:20 AM • SMS

<< ……okay, okay.  
Wed 2:20 AM • SMS

Nico opened the contact card and placed a sun emoji and then “Solace” followed by another sun emoji. He took a screenshot and sent it to Will. 

 

>> very creative  
Wed 2:25 AM • SMS

<< Goodnight.  
Wed 2:25 AM • SMS

>> goodnight  
Wed 2:25 AM • SMS

Nico spent the next hour trying to calm himself, so he could sleep. But he could not stop thinking about the heat of Will’s breath as he leaned in to kiss him. The feeling of his lips moving on Will’s as he was pushed against the cold window. Yes, thinking about all of it was making it very difficult to sleep.

He didn’t know when he finally passed out, but he finally succumbed to exhaustion. Coffee would be his best friend when he woke up in the morning.

###### Friday, October 2

Nico curled on his couch, so happy to be done with class for the day. All his TA duties were done. He could finally enjoy his Friday afternoon and Hazel wouldn’t be over until later, so he could just do whatever he wanted. He laid there, considering the possibilities. He was excited to read _The Odyssey_. He hadn’t read it since high school. He chided himself with how lame getting ahead for his Classics class was.

His phone dinged, and he had a flash of excitement, remembering that Will now had his phone number. He unlocked it to find the message was from Connor, another bartender at Hattie’s.

>>     Sorry for the late notice, but  
          will you work my shift tonight?  
Fri 12:05 PM • SMS

>>    I have a paper due tonight.  
         I’ll work tomorrow’s shift for  
         you.  
Fri 12:05 • SMS

He dropped his phone on his chest with a groan. Connor was a habitual shift-swapper and it irritated the fuck out of Nico. But, normally he didn’t offer up such a fast swap. Usually offering to work the next week’s shift, not the next day’s. So, he must have had a paper due. And it must have been important enough. The idea of having a free Saturday was enticing.

He picked up his phone and sent his reply.

 

<< Sure. I’ll change the schedule.  
Fri 12:10 PM • SMS

>> You’re a life-saver.  
Fri 12:10 PM • SMS

Nico closed the message with Connor and tapped on Hazel’s message thread.

 

<< Hey. I’m picking up a shift  
      for someone. So, if you want  
      to bug me at work...otherwise  
      you’re welcome to hang out in  
      my dorm.  
Fri 12:11 PM • SMS

He still had threeish hours to kill before having to go into work. He grabbed _The Odyssey_ from his bag and put his feet up on a pillow.

\---

A small group of professors walked through the door. A smaller group of students walked in after them. Frank placed the wristbands on the students as the professors teased him for not carding them. The youngest in their group was in her mid-thirties and was pretending to be insulted. The professors stopped at the bar, but the students walked into the back room. Rachel followed to students will her order tray and paper tablet.

Nico greeted the professors at the bar with a smile.

“Oh, Nico!”

“Hey, Professor Brunner. Dr. Pallister, Dr. Kane.”

Brunner ordered a seltzer water as Dr. Pallister took off her glasses and set them on top of her head. “Whiskey. Double. Neat.”

“The essays that bad?”

She rolled her eyes. “Early civilization in Mesopotamia is apparently difficult for some freshmen to grasp.”

Nico poured Brunner’s seltzer water and handed it to him. He turned around and grabbed the best whiskey they had and poured it in a glass for Dr. Pallister. He looked over at Dr. Kane.

“Just grab me any bottled ale, kid.”

“Is there any room in your schedule for me to take you as a TA this semester?” Dr. Pallister asked as Nico grabbed an IPA from the cooler.

“I can help grade papers, but as far as class discussions go, I’m booked with Dr. Kane’s anthropology classes.”

Dr. Palliser glared at her colleague. “You always take the best ones, Ruby. He’s not even studying anthro.”

Dr. Kane grinned and apologized. “I’m working on an article and Nico’s has been leading discussions in my one-hundred courses. It’s been a load off my back.”

Rachel returned with the students' orders. “Just go ahead and run a tab for them. They’re studying for bio-chem and said they plan on being here all night.” She handed him the ticket along with a credit card.

“Who studies in a bar? They do know we have karaoke tonight?”

“I told them, they didn’t seem bothered by it.”

\---

By seven, a lot of people had filed in for karaoke night. The professors had left before any of their students could notice them in the bar. Hazel plopped on a stool and Nico began to make her a Shirley Temple before she could ask. Before handing it to her, he garnished it with a lemon and put a crazy, curly straw in.

She gave him a dry look. “Is this because I’m a minor?”

The corner of his mouth tugged up a little. She rolled her eyes and chatted with Rachel for a bit before Rachel had to go wait on tables. Hazel left the bar and made her way to the stage. She had written her name on the chalkboard in the first slot. She took her time, thoughtfully browsing the songs before selecting “I Will Survive”.

People signed their names on the chalkboard. Hazel came back to the back with a triumphant grin. Nico gave her a refill on her drink and she drank from the crazy straw without complaint. The next performers were singing “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart”. Nico looked up as the guy screechily sang the woman’s parts. He recognized them as Will’s friends: Lou Ellen and Cecil.

Nico realized where those two were, Will wasn’t far behind. He was giddy at the thought of seeing Will again. They had exchanged numbers but other than that night, they hadn’t texted each other. Nico didn’t try to think too much of it. Maybe Will was waiting for him to text first. But Nico was too nervous to send anything, what would he event send.

Will appeared at the bar. “Don’t they have the best voices?”

Nico laughed. “Can I get your usual?”

“I have a usual now?”

“You have never ordered anything other than a rum and coke for yourself.”

“Eh, I want to try something else.” Will grinned and leaned in against the bar. He winked quickly. “Can you recommend anything?”

Nico felt his stomach flip and he tried to ignore the feeling.

“This is yummy!” Hazel interjected, pointing at her own drink.

“What is it?” Will asked, humoring Hazel.

“A non-alcoholic beverage,” Nico answered.

“So, make it dirty.” Hazel retorted.

“Sure, why not.” Will said as he slid his debit card forward. “Just make a tab for the three of us. I’m sure Lou Ellen wants to get shitfaced.”

Nico made the Shirley Temple with a shot of vodka. Will took the drink and made his way back to their table.

“He’s really cute.” Hazel offered. “Frank was right, you’ve got it bad.”

“I do not have it bad.”

“Mmhmm.” She hopped off her stool and walked over to Frank.

“She’s right, you’ve got it bad.” Rachel said, handing another ticket to Nico.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see your longing glance as he walked away. He does have a nice ass.”

Nico grunted and began to make her orders, setting them on her tray without saying anything else to her. If she, Hazel, and Frank were going to gang up on him like that, he didn’t want anything to do with them. He was relieved that he hadn’t shared anything of what had happened on Tuesday with any of them. If they knew he and Will had kissed, he’d never hear the end of it.

\---

Will was taking his turn at karaoke. Cecil shouted from the crowd, “Sing Britney!”

“Ha-ha, no.” Will said as he selected his song. Nico groaned. He had asked Hattie on multiple occasions to remove the song from the machine, but she refused. She told him it was a bar classic and as long as she owned the bar, the song would stay.

It was one of the most overplayed bar songs, in Nico’s opinion.

“Blame it on my roots. I showed up in boots and ruined your black-tie affair.” By the time Will reached the chorus, he had the crowd singing with him. “Well, I’ve got friends in low places where the whiskey flows, and the beer chases my blues away.”

Rachel laughed at the bar. “He does have a nice voice, though.”

“He’s usually a little more serious at Open Mic Nights,” Nico said as he watched Will sing. Will was expressive as he sang and had gone all out, even singing with the country twang. By the end of the song, he seemed proud of himself.

“Well, he has had a lot to drink. Some of those beers and whiskey chasers you put on my tray went directly into his mouth.”

\---

The karaoke crowd was dwindling around 11:30. Will came up to the bar, stumbling just a little. He leaned on the bar. “Barkeep!”

“Oh, no. Nope. I’m cutting you off.” Nico said.

Will grinned. “Not why I came up here. If I wanted more alcohol, I’d ask Rachel.” He waved in Rachel’s direction. She was at a nearby table, taking an order.

Nico decided to indulge the inebriated Will. “So, why did you come over here?” He passed a plastic cup of water to Will.

“I’m curious about when you are off?”

Rachel, who obviously heard the exchange, bounded to the bar. “He’s off in fifteen minutes.”

“Cool. Do you want to go somewhere?” Will was looking intently at Nico, to the point where Nico was feeling flushed.

“He sure does,” Rachel answered for Nico again.

Will raised eyebrows, silently asking if he did want to go with him. Nico nodded as his stomach flip-flopped violently.  Will smiled. “Okay, see you in a bit then.” He walked back to his friends at their table.

Nico wheeled around and glared at Rachel. “Are you insane?”

“He is flirting with you!”

“So!”

“When was the last time you had good fun? With a good guy? He’s adorable. I know we’re coworkers but you need to get out of here with Blondie. I can lock up with Frank. Look at how chill it is now, there’s no need for two bartenders.”

Nico weighed the consequences and shrugged. “Why the hell not.” He took his keys out of his pocket and took the bar key off the ring. He handed it to her and just as she reached for it, he pulled back his hand. “Promise me, if something happens, you’ll call me.

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. “Of course, I will.”

Satisfied with her answer, he put the key in her open palm.

\---

The two of them found themselves at Dean’s, a bar and grille that was three blocks away from Hattie’s. It was creeping up on midnight, but the bar was loud with live music, people chatting, others on the dance floor. It was packed and smelled of spilled beer and deep-fried food.

They pushed their way through the crowd to an open booth along the back wall. Will instantly grabbed a menu.

“Look!” Will excitedly turned the menu around to show Nico. “They serve appetizers until one.”

A waitress showed up at their table. “What can I get you?”

Nico ordered himself a double whiskey and Will ordered a rum and root beer.

“Are you sure about the rum? I saw your tab at Hattie's…”

The waitress gave them a strange look. Will stopped tapping and thought. “Actually, I’ll just take the root beer. Can I also get an app combo? Thanks.”

He began to play with the blinds that hung on the wall above the booth. He turned the stick, opening the blinds up. “Oh! It’s a bowling alley. Did you know that?”

“Mmhmm.” Nico watched Will play with the blinds some more with childish enthusiasm. The bowling alley was dark, with laser light dancing on the floor and the lanes glowed a bright purple under blacklight. “They do glow bowling on the weekends. But they’ll be shutting down for the night soon, so don’t get any ideas.”

Will quietly said “darn” and looked at Nico with an awkward grin. It dawned on Nico that this was a date. He had never been on a date before. His stomach twisted, and he felt agitated until the waitress came back with their drinks. He drank his whiskey rather quickly and instantly regretted it. He didn’t have much to talk about. Will was asking him general questions about classes and the bar. Nico excused himself to go up to the bar. He showed his ID to the bartender and got another double shot of whiskey and a root beer. He took the shot at the bar and walked back to the booth.

The alcohol made him feel warm and eased his nerves. He might have over thought it, this date/not-date. The appetizer combo had appeared while Nico was at the bar. Will was dipping something deep-fried into the dish of ranch. He offered the plate to Nico, who grabbed a mozzarella stick and bit into it.

The band had stopped playing but the bar was playing from the jukebox over the speakers. Will left cash at their booth for their food and drinks and pulled Nico from the booth. Will walked to the bar and order two shots of whiskey for himself and Nico.

“Cheers?” Will said as he offered the drink. Nico watched the strange expressions that crossed Will’s face after he slammed the shot glass down. It was like those funny viral videos of babies trying lemon for the first time. “Let’s dance!”

Nico, who normally hates being on a dance floor allowed Will to enthusiastically dance next to him. He pulled Nico close, the smell of alcohol and ranch was kind of gross. But having someone as beautiful as Will that close to him, Nico didn’t mind. After several songs, Nico pulled away and told Will he was going to the restroom. Will nodded, and Nico left the dance floor. He stayed in the restroom too long, standing at the sink, splashing cold water on his face and neck.

Will walked in, his brow scrunched in worry. “Hey, is everything okay? You’ve been in here awhile.”

Nico was still leaning over the sink. Sweat making his hair stick to the back of his neck. “Yeah.” Nico’s response was low in his throat, he swallowed back a lump that was forming. Nico turned around to look at Will. Will cupped Nico’s face, wiping some hair away from his face, holding his gaze with his bright blue eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He said knowing full well he didn’t look okay. “Just too much food and drink with the dancing.”

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Nico nodded.

“Do you want to get out of here with me?” Will asked, pointing to himself. Nico let out a laugh and nodded. “Then...let’s get out of here.”

The walk to the dorms was cold and helped Nico cool off. The cold also helped to sober him up a little. Will walked next to him, his hand grasping Nico’s tightly. They stumbled a few times, but Will blamed the cracks in the sidewalk. As they approached their buildings, Will headed in the direction of Apollo Hall.

“Want to come up to my dorm? My roommate is out of town this weekend, he visits his girlfriend a lot.”

Nico looked down at their hands. “I don’t know, Will. You had a lot to drink.”

“Naw, I’m fine.” Will grinned. Nico squinted his eyes, hoping his glare was coming off as disconcerting as he meant. “Seriously, I’m a grown adult. I can make decisions just fine. Do you want me to say my ABC’s backwards?”

“No.”

Will hooked his fingers into Nico’s belt loops. He dragged him forward and kissed him. The kiss sent Nico back to earlier in the week when he and Will kissed outside of Hattie's. The butterflies in his stomach returned and fluttered violently.

“This would be making a bad choice,” Nico whispered. A little voice in the back of his mind mumbled in agreement. “We need to stop doing this while drunk.”

“We’re young, it’s the time to make bad choices…so let’s make bad choices together.” Will’s breath was hot against Nico’s ear and it made him shiver. “Come up to my dorm. I promise I’ll make it worth it.”

###### Saturday, October 3

Nico woke with a splitting headache to a screeching sound that he realized was his phone. He rolled over in bed and wildly searched for his phone to shut off the alarm. 9:00 came way too early. He shut off the alarm and sat up, his head instantly began spinning. He grabbed the water bottle and ibuprofen that his drunk self was smart enough to leave for him.

He squinted in the bright light and hobbled off his bed to close his curtains. He looked down at himself, he was dressed in his pajama pants, so he was able to undress when he came home. He vaguely remembered leaving Hattie’s Pub with Will. They had walked to Dean’s, a bar on the opposite end of the downtown area. They had live music and it was packed. He picked up his phone. Hazel had messaged him before his alarm had gone off.

 

>> Don’t forget about breakfast. If  
      you actually wake today ;p  
Sat 8:48 AM • SMS

<< I would not forget about breakfast.  
      I’ll see you at 10?  
Sat 9:03 AM • SMS

He sat back on his bed and scrolled to the message thread below Hazel’s, *Solace*. He and Will had exchanged a few messages that Nico barely remembered.

 

>> made it home safe?  
Sat 2:45 AM • SMS

<< Yes.  
Sat 2:56 AM • SMS

>> good  
Sat 3:00 AM • SMS

>> :)  
Sat 3:00 AM • SMS

>> goodnight.  
Sat 3:00 AM • SMS

<< Goodnight.  
Sat 3:01 AM • SMS

Nico’s chest swelled as he read over the texts. Such simple, mundane texts, but they made him feel giddy. He ran his tongue over his teeth and felt disgusted. He steadily walked to the bathroom. He was going to brush his teeth and then hop in the shower, and maybe, hopefully, feel human again.

As he applied the toothpaste to his toothbrush, he looked at himself in the mirror and yelped. Deep purple splotches peppered his chest, and one fading on his neck. A flash of the previous night surfaced in his brain: Will enthusiastically pushing his t-shirt up and kissing him, sucking and biting his skin. He then recalled where else that mouth had been and felt warm from the memory. As he brushed his teeth, he tried to drown out his conscience that sounded oddly like Hazel.

He stripped and got into his shower, letting it warm up as he stood beneath the cold water. He had woken in similar fashions before. Drunk one-night stands, not really remembering the name of the guy he slept with and it never bothered him before. Why was this so different? His hands shook as he washed his hair and his stomach clenched. Unless that was the hangover affecting his body. _Because you want it to be more than a one-night stand._ Conscience-Hazel said.

\---

Nico stood outside the official front door of his dorm building, the side that faced the street. He was wearing his aviator glasses, trying to avoid the bright light as much as possible. His head was still throbbing from his hangover. He was waiting for Frank and Hazel to pick him up in Frank’s car and they were taking their sweet time. He pulled out his phone, taking note that they were close to ten minutes late, before pulling up his messages. He had been battling with himself since getting out of his shower on whether to text Will. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard as he looked at their message exchange; the smiley face just staring at him. He steeled himself and his thumbs took over.

 

<< Good morning.  
Sat 10:11 AM • SMS

He stared at the message, realizing it just looked stupid. But it was already sent, not much else he could do. He then decided to send another one.

 

<< I hope your hangover is treating  
      you better than mine is.  
Sat 10:11 AM • SMS

He kept his phone out and the volume up in case Will responded. He hadn’t responded when Frank finally pulled up at 10:15.

“Sorry, we’re late,” Hazel said as he climbed into the back seat.

The three of them tried to get brunch or breakfast at least once a month that wasn't school cafeteria food. Hazel turned around in her to seat to look at Nico.

“Are you hungover?”

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” Nico threw back. Frank glanced at Nico in the rearview mirror, his eyebrows raised in a question. Nico ignored them both and glanced at his phone even though he knew there were no new messages.

\---

Hazel stared at her brother from across the table; the same look of mixed curiosity and judgment. Nico avoided her gaze, glancing at his phone again. It had been about thirty minutes since he sent his text and still no response. He just had to remind himself that there was a lot of alcohol and it was Saturday morning-Will could still be asleep. Also, he had sent a smiling emoji and his other texts seemed cheerful. He had texted Nico to make sure he had gotten home okay. But still, something tugged on the back of his consciousness. He had this one image that would surface up and it was Will crying. So, what did he do to make Will cry?

“So, do you think this guy will ever going to join us for brunch?” She asked innocently as she stacked the creamers into a tower.

“He's not my boyfriend or anything, Sis.” And if the last night went as badly as Nico thought, then probably wouldn’t see him again.

“You guys looked cute when you left Hattie’s last night. Did I see…. hand-holding?”

Nico rolled his eyes and looked at the menu. Hazel continued. “I think it’s great. You've been afraid of a relationship for so long, Nico...”

“It's normal to not be in a relationship.” Nico countered. He hated talking about relationships, it always dredged up the past and the past was something he not very fond of.

“Ever since the thing with P-.” Nico quickly cut her off.

“You do not need to repeat his name…. like ever,” he said, agitated. He forcefully tapped the screen of his phone to light it up and see if there were any notifications. He did not have any. Frank propped up a menu in front of his face, indicating he wanted to stay out of the sibling squabble.

“You've been afraid. And it's understandable. But, it's been almost four years. You came out. You professed your uber huge crush on a straight dude. Now, you move on. With a guy who's obviously into guys.” Hazel nodded her head sagely as though she were explaining something simple.

But it wasn't simple at all. Especially not for Nico. As though high-school wasn't hard enough, trying to get through it while being closeted, it sometimes was too much.

Frank coughed quietly into his hand. The siblings looked up from each other and noticed their waitress was standing awkwardly with her tablet ready to take their order. Hazel blushed and apologized. They ordered their food and Frank tried to steer the conversation away from boyfriends. Hazel was persistent and returned to the topic of Will.

“Look, Nico.” she sighed. “I saw how you two interacted at Hattie's, you were smiling and joking with him. I watched you two leave, you were holding his hand.”

“Did you see how drunk he was? I was steadying him out the door.” Nico reasoned. Will wasn’t really that drunk. He just nonchalantly slipped his hand into Nico’s and Nico did not mind.

“But you weren't.” Hazel’s amber eyes were bright with humor. She didn’t normally get to tease him this much when it came to his love life.

“I’d like to meet him. Isn’t it better to meet him before you two possibly date? Then there’s no crazy pressure about meeting the family, right? Right, Frank? It was easier meeting my brother before we started dating?”

Frank laughed. “Babe, I met you because of your brother.”

Nico looked at Hazel. She stuck her lips out in a pout. He gave a resigned sigh and moved his hands forward on the table. “Eventually, I’d like you to meet him. Just, not now. I still need to figure out stuff first.”

“Okay. Okay.” Hazel held up her hands in surrender noticing her brother’s tone. She had struck a nerve.

\---

As they were driving back to the dorms, Nico fiddled with the skull ring he wore on his middle finger. It didn’t do anything to soothe his mind or refocus his attention. He told himself to stop checking his phone, if he had received a text, he would have heard the notification. Hazel and Frank dropped Nico off at his dorm. They were excited to get on the road for their little camping weekend. “See you later,” Nico said as he got out of the car.

Hazel rolled down the window, motioning for Frank to wait. “Give him a call.”

“Hmm?”

“You were checking your phone the entire time we were in the restaurant. Just give him a call, Nico.” She gave him a small, sweet smile.

Nico shifted his weight to his other foot and made a contemplative face. “Behave and get home tomorrow at a decent time?”

“Call him,” Hazel commanded as they pulled away from the curb.

Nico decided to take a nap instead.

He had decided this as he walked up the stairs to his dorm. He liked living in the single dorms; he didn’t have to worry about a roommate. And most of the people in his hall seemed to have the same state of mind as him. There was barely more than three people in the lounge at a time. Sometimes, a few of them would make cookies together. But overall it was a quiet floor. And that made it easy to nap on a Saturday afternoon.

But the nap did not last long because his phone dinged loudly on the coffee table. Nico scrambled to pick up his phone. Will had texted him. Nico’s heart soared. Okay, so things were okay between the two of them.

 

>> i officially hate alcohol  
Sat 12:33 PM • SMS

<< Bad hangover?  
Sat 12:33 PM • SMS

>> it’s so bad. I hate everything.  
Sat 12:34 PM • SMS

<< Do you have Gatorade or anything?  
Sat 12:34 PM • SMS

>> ugghhh no. i don’t even think i can  
      move to get some.  
Sat 12:35 PM • SMS

Nico stood up from his couch and walked to his fridge. He also didn’t have any sports drink. He pulled on his shoes and jacket. His headache had subsided, as did his sensitivity to light. But then again, he had nowhere near as much alcohol as Will. He grabbed his keys and left his dorm. He passed a few people in the hall as he approached the lounge but they all kept to themselves, probably on their way to lunch. The TV was on, but no one was in the lounge to watch it. Nico walked through the maze of couches, chairs, and tables to get to the vending machines. He bought the light blue sports drink and walked outside.

People were laying in the grass, playing frisbee, and chatting out on the lawn between the two buildings, enjoying the last days of warmth before fall really settled in. He caught the door to Apollo Hall as a student exited. He remembered walking up two flights of stairs while holding Will upright. He tried to remember which number but couldn’t. He made his way to the third floor and just glanced from door to door, looking for the typical door decorations that would give away names. He stopped at room 307. The bulletin board had a note tacked to it.

_Call me  
      - Lou Ellen_

On the wall next to the door was a collection of bright crafts with Will’s name written on them. So, he found the right door. He hesitated to knock but steeled himself and lightly rapped the wood.

He heard a groan.

“Hey, Will?” He cracked the door open a little.

“Nico?” Will was hoarse and confused. Nico popped his head in, recognizing the dorm room from his hazy memories.

On the far wall, there was a wide window with two desks positioned in line with the glass. One bed was lofted while the other was under it in an L formation. Built-in closets were on the opposite wall from the beds. On the far wall, there was a wide window with two separate workstations were set up against the window. A lot of the white walls were covered in movie and band posters, local fliers, and chord progression sheets. The right-side wall had two dressers and a TV and as Nico peered around the door he saw the twin beds. Will was struggling to sit up on the bottom bunk that was in an L formation under the top bed.

Will squinted one eye and grinned. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Nico offered the drink out to Will.

“Oh! Thanks.” Will took it and leaned back against the wall. He patted next to him and Nico sat down on the corner of the bed. “You didn’t have to.”

Nico shrugged. “I wanted to check on you.”

Will smiled before taking a swig of the blue liquid. “I will never drink that much ever again.”

Nico watched as Will’s throat bobbed with another big gulp. A light purple mark blemished Will’s skin right below his ear.

“Crap. Sorry about that.”

“Hmm?” Nico leaned forward and poked the hickey. Will squirmed away from his touch. He brushed it off. “It’s okay. I’m sure I left worse.”

“Not visible though.” Nico felt his face warm. He normally didn’t see people the morning after hooking up. Never knew if he left marks that remained longer than the hour or, so he had spent with the person. “Do you remember last night? I don’t remember much if I’m being completely honest.”

“Do you want to know if we had sex?” Will was matter-of-fact. He had put the top back on his drink and leaned his head back against the painted cinder block wall. His eyes were closed.

“Yeah...I remember Dean’s and I remember coming here.”

“So... uh I started crying. And then I puked. You helped me get in the shower and change clothes because I puked on myself. One of my finer moments.”

“Wait, why were you crying? Did I do something?” Nico’s chest constricted, and he couldn’t breathe.

Will opened his eyes wide and leaned forward. “No! It wasn’t you. It was me. No, I just got pathetic and started thinking about my ex. I guess I was feeling guilty? The alcohol did not help my emotional state. But then the crying made me sick. I was a mess.”

After hearing Will say it, Nico could fish the memory back. They had every intention of sleeping together, Will was convincing, said his roommate was gone for the weekend. Flashes of the rest of night came back to his memory. They barely made it into Will’s dorm before he started pulling Nico’s shirt up and kissing him before dropping to his knees, unbuckling Nico’s belt as Nico stood against the back of the door. Will pulled away before Nico could finish and dragged him to the bed. Clothes furiously lost across the dorm.

“Feeling guilty about what?”

Will slowly lifted his eyes lids up and glanced at Nico. “I spent all morning piecing last night together. I wanted to make sure I didn’t do something stupid, turns out I did. I didn’t want you to think I was just using you as rebound sex or anything like that. And I just,” Will inhaled deeply. “...started crying right in the middle of it all.”

And that explained the memory of Will crying. Nico leaned back on the mattress. “I was afraid I had done something stupid.”

Will shook his head, made a pained face and stopped. He unscrewed the lid and drank from the bottle again. “No. You didn’t do anything stupid. Like cry and then puke your guts out in front of a hot guy you have a crush on. Why would you think you did something?”

“I …I’m not a very nice person, sometimes, I can be pretty selfish.”

“Well, you weren’t. You even stopped and just held me. So, sorry about that.”

Nico remembered laying up against Will, both of them naked. He drew the sheet up over them and ran his fingers through Will’s hair. The crying shook Will’s body and he bolted out of Nico’s arms, running to the trash, and spilling all his guts into it. The pathetic retching sounds pulled at Nico’s heart. He got dressed and helped Will to his feet, wrapping his towel around his hips.

“You helped me to the showers and grabbed me clean clothes.” Will plucked at his t-shirt and flannel sleep pants. “You even brought me this delicious elixir.”

Nico quietly laughed.

It went quiet. Nico looked up at Will. He was still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. “If you still need time because of your ex, we don’t have to rush into anything serious. It was just kind of sex, ya know. If you still need time to sort out if you still have feelings for your ex...”

“Oh, well I’ve never just hooked up before...”

“It’s not new territory for me,” Nico said quietly, rolling onto his side. Will looked down at where Nico was laying on his bed. Nico picked at Will’s blanket, avoiding his gaze; he didn’t need to see judgment or any other kind of expression from Will. He wasn’t exactly proud of himself, but he also didn’t like the idea of a relationship, sharing feelings. Just fucking was easier; it removed feelings from the equation. But here he was, laying on Will’s bed discussing feelings. Maybe not his feelings, but still, they were discussing Will’s feelings.

Will scooted down to lay down next to Nico on the mattress. They shifted awkwardly in the twin bed. Nico moved over a little more, so Will could stretch out beside him. Will tucked his arm under his cheek.

“I can’t just use you like that. I like you.”

“I like you too. But we were having fun until the puking incident. We can continue to have that kind of fun.”

“Like what, no strings attached type bullshit?”

The room went silent. Nico wasn’t sure what else to add to the conversation and Will didn’t seem to have anything else to say either. He stood. “Okay. Well, I should let you get some more sleep. Take an ibuprofen.”

“But I was enjoying your company.”

Nico’s stomach flipped. “I should let you rest. You look like death warmed over.” He leaned over and kissed Will’s forehead. “Text me when you feel better, okay? We can continue this conversation later, yeah?”

Nico left Will’s dorm, his head swimming with information, his stomach in knots.

###### Sunday, October 4

“Hey, Grace. Are you wearing your glasses?” Nico focused his character’s scope over the head of SavingGrace94 as he spoke into his headset.

“Are you shit talking right now, di Angelo?” Jason’s voice crackled in Nico’s ears. He liked messing with Jason in the free-for-all battles. Jason sighed heavily, as though he were expecting what was next. “Yes, I am wearing them.”

Nico took the shot and watched SavingGrace94 crumple to the ground. “Really, so you should have seen that coming?” Nico laughed while Jason groaned. Nico enjoyed video games. He especially enjoyed obliterating his friends in first-person shooter games.

“I saw that joke coming a mile away. You’re so clever…” Jason paused and asked hesitantly, “Are you camping again?”

“I do have a sniper rifle equipped.”

Nico heard him mumbling about how much he hated playing Halo with him. Nico laughed to himself again. He had way too much fun messing with him. He missed seeing Jason and hanging out in person. But Jason moved to California with Piper while she pursued her career.

“So, how’s it been going?” Jason asked him as Nico watched him take out two other players.

He and Jason didn’t get to talk as much as they wanted to, cross-country time zones sucked, the three hours difference made it difficult to find times to virtually hang out. “It’s been going.” Nico took his shot at another player. “I, uh, so remember a couple of weeks ago when I was talking about that guy.”

“The hot blonde that sings like an angel?”

Nico was then happy for the distance and chatting online, he was glad that Jason couldn’t see the blush that he could feel rise on his face. “Is that how I described him? His name is Will. And stuff happened.”

“You guys finally hang out?” Jason teased.

“We went out to a bar together Friday night and things just kind of happened...”

He heard Jason gasp. “Did you guys sleep together?” Jason couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice.

“I don’t kiss and tell, Jace. You know me better than that.”

“Nico.” Jason chided.

“He’s really, really cute,” Nico confessed. The match ended. The scores popped up on the screen. “I’ve never felt like this with anyone before.”

Nico sat forward on the edge of the couch. His stomach was doing flips just thinking about Will. He had convinced himself that he wanted to try to ease into whatever was happening with Will, but instead, they fucked on the first night. Or had planned on it. And Nico just opened the doors for more casual fucking to happen in the future.

“Sounds serious. Are you scared?”

“Terrified.”

“It’ll be okay.” Jason’s voice was soothing, and Nico relaxed into the couch cushions. “I’m happy for you. You met another human using face-to-face contact, instead of that stupid app."

Nico knew that Jason was teasing about the app, he never felt judged in Jason’s presence, not once. But he also knew that Jason was kind of protective of him. They didn’t even know each other that well in high school at first. He was a year older than Nico and was in soccer during the spring, hung with a different group of people. Jason was the first, other than Bianca, to know about Nico’s sexuality, he even guessed his crush on Percy. And ever since, Jason seemed to never think anyone was good enough for Nico. He didn't replace Bianca as an older sibling, but it helped mend the hole a little that her death had left.

“Do you want to play another round?”

Nico glanced at his watch. 11:45 PM. He had a work meeting in an hour. “I should probably get ready for work, actually. Shower eat lunch, all that fun stuff. I’m sure you and Piper have plans for the day as well.”

“Are you kidding? She’s still asleep.”

Nico laughed. “Give her a break, it’s still pretty early in California. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Keep me updated on this Will situation.”

“You’re worse than Hazel,” Nico said before logging off.

\---

“Hey, boys!” Hattie called from behind the bar.

Nico sat on one of the stools as Frank sat next to him. Hattie smiled at Nico and Frank and asked how their weekend was. Nico grinned and shared that it was nice. He looked over at Frank who was looking at him strangely. He leaned forward and quietly asked, “Friday night went that well?”

Nico gave him one of his famous glares. Rachel strolled in and excitedly ran to the open stool next to Nico. Leo was right behind her, taking the stool on her other side. The day shift manager, Dale, came out of the office and stood behind the bar with Hattie. Callie, the daytime bartender, walked through the door and joined them. She sat on the other side of Frank.

“It’s going to be a clean day today. Mopping and all that.”  Hattie said as she passed sheets of paper out across the bar. “These are your assigned cleaning sections. Be thorough and you’ll probably get out of here faster than if you do quick work and when I check I tell you to redo.”

Leo scanned his paper and leaned against the bar. He looked down the line of people. “Hey, Callie! Looks like we’re both on kitchen duty.”

Callie looked displeased to be partnered with Leo. “Great, I get to clean the grease traps with the grease monkey.”

Leo looked deflated but quickly grinned to cover his disappointment. He quickly left his stool and made his way to the kitchen. Rachel glanced over at Nico.

“Is there something going on with them?”

Nico shrugged and shook his head. He didn’t know. He tried not to take notice of personal things like that with his coworkers. Rachel leaned into Nico’s side. “Looks like we’re mopping buddies. I’ll move tables and you mop?”

“Sure.”

They made their way to the closet and grabbed the supplies they needed. Frank was helping Hattie move inventory from their last delivery. Nico filled the mop bucket with hot water from the maintenance sink.

Rachel began to flip stools and chairs and place them on top of tables. “So, how’d Friday night go?”

“Fine,” Nico answered. He wetted the mop and began to push the sudsy water around on the floor. Rachel stood with her arms crossed, watching him with a bemused expression.

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re not going to get anything more than that.”

“Not fair. How else am I going to live vicariously through your life if I don’t ask about it?”

Nico laughed and looked over at her. “Find someone else to live through. It’s kind of a sensitive subject, okay?”

Rachel held up her hands. “Okay, okay. I’ll back off.” She moved on to another group of tables.

Nico continued his mopping in silence when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. His heart instantly began racing, hoping it was Will. He and Will didn’t continue their conversation on Saturday. He was too terrified to text him later in the day. Will also hadn’t messaged him. Nico figured he probably had passed out. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dragged the notification bar down. The sun emojis made his stomach do a happy somersault. 

 

>> wanna watch a movie?  
Sun 1:30 PM • SMS

<< Like at the theaters?  
Sun 1:30 PM • SMS

>> my dorm if ur ok with that.  
      roommate is still out of  
      town.  
Sun 1:31 PM • SMS

<< Sure! I’m finishing up at  
      work. I can be over around  
      2?  
Sun 1:31 PM • SMS

Nico smiled and pocketed his phone. He felt light as he continued his mopping. He glanced up to see Rachel raising an eyebrow at him.

“Text from Will?”

“None of your business.”

She gave a satisfied grin and walked away. Hattie walked over to Nico. “Alrighty. Mopping all done? Even behind the bar?”

“Yep.”

“Great. You’re released.” Hattie smiled and left for the kitchen where Leo’s Spanish swears could be heard from where Nico stood. Everyone knew from the tone when Leo swore, but only Nico had an inkling of what he was saying. But some words escaped his understanding, Italian and Spanish didn’t always match up. This was not the case for the current string coming from the kitchen, but they were creative, and Nico would never repeat them. Nico emptied the mop bucket and put the cleaning supplies away in the closet.

He waved goodbye and left the bar. He pulled his phone out as he walked towards the dorms.

 

>> sounds good  
Sun 1:33 PM • SMS

<< Heading over now.  
Sun 2:03 PM • SMS

\---

It was a loud hall, like too many instruments practicing. He caught the door as a girl walked out of the building. He proceeded to turn and find a stairwell. When he landed on the third floor he could see the bright blonde hair in the doorway of one of the dorms. Will waved, and Nico hurried his pace to room 307.

“Hi, there.”

“Hey.” They stood in the doorway for a few seconds. “I thought we’d be watching the movie inside the dorm, Will.”

Will blushed and opened the door to let Nico in. Nico nodded as he shrugged off his jacket and set it on one of the desks’ chairs. He glanced closer at the fliers hanging on the walls.  

“Kind of sucks to live in a double, doesn’t it?”

“Singles are more expensive.”

“True.”

“I like living with my roommate, but I always feel like I’m bothering him. He’s going into music education and I feel like my music writing bugs him.”

Will walked to the lower bed and sat down.

“Cozy,” Nico said as he ducked under the top bunk and sat next to Will. Will grabbed his computer and sat down on his bed.

“What do you want to watch?” Nico shrugged, and Will scrolled through his list. “There’s this new zombie movie that I’d like to watch. If that's something you’re up to?”

“Sure, I like horror movies.”

“Do you like popcorn?” Will asked as he rolled on the balls of his feet like an excited kid. “There’s a microwave in the lounge.

“Isn’t popcorn a necessity for movie watching?”

Will rummaged around on one of the shelves in between the closets. Nico curiously followed Will out of the dorm and down the hall. Conversation and regular commotion of people became louder as they approached the end of the hall.  

“Will!” Several voices shouted in unison. Nico looked around the lounge. There were a few couches, a TV, and a circular table that everyone who shouted was sitting around.  He recognized two as Will’s friends, Cecil and Lou Ellen, and several others he had seen in various classes.

“Hey, everybody!”  Will said as he made his way over to the counter where there was an oven, microwave, and sink. Nico looked at the six people seated around the table.  

“Wanna join us?” Lou Ellen asked as she shuffled cards. “We’re playing poker, but these losers keep losing. I was thinking of making it more interesting, strip poker.”

Will turned after pushing some of the buttons and faced the table. He surveyed the players. “Tempting….but I have plans.” He motioned towards Nico. “We’re watching a movie.”

One of the guys around the table looked at Nico. “Hey, I know you. Nico, right? We have Anthro 103 together?”

“Kinda. I’m the TA.” Nico tried not to glare at the guy. Seriously, he had been leading discussions all semester for that class.

“Oh. Thanks for the B’s then.” The guy grinned. “I honestly don’t get half of what she tells us.”

"Yeah, I know she throws a lot of information in that class. It gets better in her more advanced classes because she goes over specific regions for the semester." Nico nervously ran a hand through his hair and looked at the microwave. It still had a minute to go.

"Where'd you find this one, Will? He's really cute." Lou Ellen looked over the top of her cards and winked at Nico. Will glared at her with a knowing look. She sucked in her lips as though motioning that she would shut up. Nico felt his face warm.  

The popcorn stopped popping so Will stopped it before the timer beeped. "Ok, see ya'll later."

The poker group waved. Nico turned on his heel and followed Will back down the hall. "You okay?" Nico asked as Will briskly walked away from the lounge.

"Yeah, it's all good. Lou Ellen is a bit obnoxious. I love her but geez." Will opened the door and walked into his dorm. He kicked off his flip-flops and Nico took his shoes off as well.

"It's fine," Nico said as he gathered more pillows to prop himself on the mattress. Will walked to the TV and plugged a cable into the computer. He opened his laptop, messed with some settings and his computer screen replicated on the TV. He pressed play and settled next to Nico and opened the bag of popcorn.

The movie was awful, Nico decided. The graphics were terrible and the movie makers had made stupid choices with CGI when practical effects would have looked better and would have probably been cheaper in production.

"Are you kidding me?" Will shouted at the screen as the third person from the hero's group got torn into. It wasn't even thirty minutes into the movie. "Why are the people in these movies so stupid?"

"Well, obviously that guy died so those two could get together. Now the chick won't feel guilty about getting with tall, dark and handsome and friend-zoning that guy." Nico said, holding back a laugh at a CGI'ed gunshot wound. "Cause you know, boning is way more important than survival in a zombie apocalypse."

"Wow, do I catch a hint of cynicism?" Will turned his head and looked at Nico. "I thought you liked horror movies."

"This is basically a hetero softcore porn movie, Will. With a dash of lesbian teasing thrown in."

"Yeah, it's pretty awful." Will agreed with a shrug of his shoulder. "How come there's never gay people in these movies?"

"Or if they are, they're one of the first to die. You know, I own about twenty classic zombie films. All are way better than this tire fire."  

"So you're like an actual horror junkie, aren't you?"

Nico shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"That's adorable."

Nico snorted. "Yeah. That's the first time that adjective has been coupled with one of my hobbies. Or anything about me." Nico stood and walked away from the beds, stretching his arms up over his head. He felt cramped on the bed propped up against the wall. "Can't you tell I was the weird, gay kid in high school?"

Nico could see the worry on Will's face. He stood up and walked to Nico.

"It's fine now." Nico reasoned as he looked at the band flyers posted around the room.

"I'm pretty positive that your sexuality has nothing to do with how weird you are."

"Hey!"

Will smiled. "Everyone is weird in their own way. Some just have an easier way of hiding it than others. But being gay isn't weird."

Nico crossed his arms, trying to block himself out of the conversation. Will gently pulled Nico's arms down and held both his hands. "Speaking of being gay. Asking you to come over for a movie was just a ploy to kiss you again." He leaned in to make his point and Nico laughed under his breath.

"Smooth. I knew there was a reason for you asking me over, just don’t want my company, huh? Only interested in something else."

"I like to think I’m super suave." Will said, rubbing his nose against Nico's neck. Nico reached up to cup Will's face into his palms. "You can say no, Nico. I know we never really finished our conversation from yesterday."

Nico gave a crooked grin. “Why would I say no to this?” He pulled Will to him, kissing him. He could feel Will smile under his lips.

\---

They laid in an awkward tangle of limbs on the twin bed. Will was curled up against Nico’s bare side. He made quiet sleepy sounds and Nico fought the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth.

“Mmm.” Will rolled his hips closer against Nico’s leg. He slowly opened one of his eyelids. “Whatcha thinking?”

“Nothing.”

“Mmhmm.” Will’s tone was disbelieving. Nico pushed up on the mattress. Will shifted off him, so Nico could sit up. Nico glanced around the bed and found his pants crumpled on the floor, underwear inside. He reached over and pulled them up under the blanket. He found his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. He turned back to Will.

“Heading out?” Will asked with humor.

“I’ve got a paper to finish.” Nico lied.

“Got time for that conversation?” Will asked as he searched around for his clothes. Nico handed him his boxers.

“Do you want to deal with ‘that no strings attached bullshit’?” Nico asked, hoping his tone came off as light teasing.

“Did I say that? Don’t remember that.” Will asked, not making eye contact as he continued his search for the rest of his clothing. He left the bed and walked around the room.

Nico laughed. “Yes. You did.”

“Sure. We can uh, keep this light and breezy. As long as you’re fine with that.”

Nico spun his skull ring around his finger. “Yeah.”

Will gave up his search and pulled out his sleep pants from his dresser. Nico walked across the small dorm room to where Will stood. He waited until Will looked at him. Will fiddled with his leather bracelet as he chewed the bottom of his lip. He cupped Will’s face.

“Just let me know if you’re not comfortable with it, okay? I won’t be offended. Communication helps.” Will nodded. Nico leaned in and gave Will a quick kiss. “I’m going to head out, okay? I’ll see you later.”

“Okay.”

Will walked with him to the door. Nico opened the door and gave Will another kiss before walking into the hall.

###### Tuesday, October 6

Nico was very thankful for his Monday night schedule. Since he had his Intro to Film class until eight, he didn’t go into work until eight-thirty. Rachel’s shift ended at nine; it did not leave her much time to harass him more about his weekend. He just wanted to bask in the knowledge of having Will and not having to share his private life with anyone. This also included his sister. The previous night, he was tempted to text her with his excitement, then decided against it. What he really wanted was to be able to talk to Jason. He wasn’t online when Nico got home, and Nico didn’t want to bug him with a text.

Monday was a slow night. It was just Nico and Bob for closing. Bob was the doorman when it wasn’t Frank so mostly Mondays and Thursdays, sometimes Sundays as a bartender. Nico liked Bob, he was a friendly, older gentleman. He was also a pretty big guy; he could easily scare patrons if things ever escalated to a fight. Bob drank a coffee at the bar as he sat next to one of his buddies. They watched a football game together on the TV that hung above the bar. Nico liked to keep the TV off, but on slow nights it was nice for background noise.

Yes, Monday was nice and quiet, very different than Tuesday. Rachel was already at the bar when Nico showed up for his shift. She was grinning ear to ear. She was practically bouncing as he joined her behind the bar, her long earrings jangled together as she hopped.

“Nope. Not talking about it, Rach.” He said before she could ask. She scooted off, disappointed. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Noticing there were no patrons at the bar to tend to, he quickly pulled it out.

A little Snapchat ghost icon popped in his notification bar. Will had discovered Nico had Snapchat and had added him the previous night with much enthusiasm. He had promised that he wouldn’t spam him and so far he hadn’t. Nico never intended on using the app, but Hazel used it and forced him to download it so she could snap him. She liked to share her art projects in her snap story and send her annoyance with classes to Nico. He found them entertaining. He normally didn’t participate back with selfies. Just took quick photos of inanimate objects or used the chat function to interact with her. He was sure it frustrated her. He did have others on Snapchat, but he got tired of the unsolicited dick pics, so he just started blocking them and changed his privacy setting.

Will sent selfie with a ridiculous filter that made his eyes bulge and his mouth shrink. The text overlaying the photo was as ridiculous: _are my adoring fans lining up to see me tonight?_

Nico took a quick photo of the bar. He typed the message Yes, as you can see they are just piling in. Will snapped back with another selfie, no filter: _awesome, i’ll see you in a bit._

Nico stared at the photo. Will’s goofy grin made his chest swell. He was such the epitome of sunshine that it almost annoyed Nico. He knew Will had his moments of unhappiness, but it seemed like he tried his hardest to not let the world get him down. And everyone around him glowed while in his presence. Nico had watched people greet him in the bar, smiles wide as they walked to him. They laughed, and Will would give a friendly clap on the shoulder. It was like typical college bro behavior but coming from a kindergartener who wanted to make friends with everyone, so genuine and sweet. His performances on Tuesdays had brought in a lot of new people than they had before. Nico was pretty sure that Lou Ellen had something to do with it. She seemed to really care for Will and was trying to build his confidence in his music.  

Frank said something to him and brought him back to the bar. He pocketed his phone and turned to Frank.

“You never take your phone out at work,” Frank said with some humor. He wasn’t as bad as Rachel or Hazel but still seemed to enjoy teasing him.

“I was just finishing up an email. I just got here.”

“Can you make some coffee? I slept awful last night.”

“Sure, buddy.” Nico turned around and put fresh coffee into the machine.

\---

Will and his friends and friends of his friends had showed up a little before seven. All the tables were filled, and they had even more sign-ups for performances. Will ended up singing two covers and the crowd loved both.

Shots were shared by many people. After the fourth, Will refused any more and gave Nico a look. He had learned his lesson the hard way and did not want to get sick again or attend classes the next morning hungover. Nico slid a tall glass of ice water his way. Will gave him an appreciative smile.

As people filed out of the bar after last call, Frank came to the bar grumbling.

“What’s wrong, Frank?” Will asked, bubbly and buzzed.

“You made Tuesdays really popular.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Lou Ellen asked from her stool.

“No, it’s great that we have that many people coming in.” Frank quickly amended. “I just have to stay longer now to clean up.”

“Don’t worry about it Frank, I’ll help out. Go ahead and do the restrooms and I’ll take care of the main room.”

“We should head out,” Will said to Lou Ellen and Cecil. They stood and paid their tab and headed out of the door.

Nico locked the door and shut off the neon signs. He wiped down the tables and straightened up the chairs. He grabbed a broom and swept up the food that had spilled. Frank returned from the restrooms and put the cleaning supplies away. He chuckled as he sat at the bar.

“Looks like someone forgot something.”

Nico looked up and grinned. Frank pointed to an acoustic guitar leaning up against the bar. “I can take it to him.

A knock came from the door. Frank looked over and said, “Looks like you won’t have to. I’ll let him in.” He got up and walked to the door. He turned before unlocking the door. “Do you need me for anything else? I’d like to go crash.”

“No, I think I’m about done. I can clock you out.”

“Thanks. ‘Night.” He unlocked the door and opened it for Will. “Hey, Will. See you later.”

Will waited for Frank to walk through the door before he walked in. “I forgot something.” Will said, twisting the key in the lock. Nico walked to the bar and picked up Will’s guitar.

“I guess that too.”

“Hm?” Nico scrunched his brows together. Will leaned in brushing his lips against Nico’s, his hands were cold as they played with the hem of the back of Nico’s shirt. “Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very appreciated! :) Don't forget to visit me on tumblr the-deathboy-ghostking My ask is always open and I take prompts.
> 
> (Yes I smushed chapters together. Sorry to any who left a comment and it then got deleted. I love you, just realized this thing would have like 100 chapters if I did each day as a chapter. Thanks for being patient with me)


	3. Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! NSFW scenes in this update. If you wish to skip, take heed of the *, the scene ends with a **. Ok! Enjoy the 14k update!

_Tell me, tell me_  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable

                                                                   “Vulnerable” by Secondhand Serenade

###### Thursday, October 8

Hazel watched her brother from across the table. He tried to ignore her as he ate his lunch, but a vibe was set across the table. Her face was scrunched in thought, her head tilted, and she lightly tapped her fork on her plate. The clinking sound was close to driving him insane.

“So,” she began, drawling her New Orleans accent as she spoke. “I haven’t heard from you in a couple of days.”

Nico scoffed before taking another bite of his pasta. He had slowly acquired a taste for the American bastardization of any pasta, a decade of living in America will do that. “What are you talking about, I’ve been texting you all week.”

“I mean about, well, you know…” She tilted her head to the other side.

He gave her a withering look. “Things are fine, Miss Nosypants. We talked on Sunday…and I think we’re on the same page.”

“Oh?”

“Yep. Just going to take things slow. As they come.”

“Interesting.”

“Speaking of relationships, how are you and Frank? Summer break must have been rough.” Nico already knew how tough the summer was for them, but he was trying to make a point with his sister. “You haven’t been staying in my dorm lately. And I don’t think you suddenly began to get along with your suitemates, so making up for lost time?”

Hazel fanned herself. “That’s not fair, Nico.”

“It’s not nice when people pry into your sex life, is it, Sis?”

“Now, wait a moment,” she managed to sputter out. “I wasn’t asking about – I just – I don’t care about that, I just care about you. Will sounds like the start of something different for you.”

Nico nodded. “I know, I know.” He twisted his ring several times around his finger. “It’s just not that easy, Hazel. He just got out of a relationship, he not looking for anything serious. I’ve never been in a serious relationship, ever.”

His phone buzzed on the table top. He glanced down, catching the Snapchat notification from Will. He picked up his phone and opened the message. He quickly closed it, glancing around to see if anyone who was walking by saw. His face warmed. Will sent him a very evocative photo. Sometimes, Will’s forwardness surprised Nico, especially when Will was sober. Nico sat back, realizing there was text overlaying the photo that he hadn’t gotten the chance to read before closing it.

Hazel watched him with curiosity gleaming in her eyes. “I’m guessing that was him. I think I saw your ghost leave your body for a moment.”

Nico nodded, trying to recall the words that went along with Will’s suggestive smile. An invite to come over, maybe? He glanced down at his phone to see a text message.

 

>> sorry. I should have given  
      you a warning before i  
      sent that. My next class  
      got canceled want to  
      come over?  
Thurs 1:03 PM • SMS

>> roommate is out til 3  
Thurs 1:03 PM • SMS

Nico tried to regain his breath and it lodged itself behind his sternum. His stomach fluttered as he thought about going to Will’s dorm.

 

<< I think this is the earliest  
      I have ever received a  
      booty call/text. And sober?  
Thurs 1:04 PM • SMS

He looked up from his phone to see Hazel watching him with a bemused smile.

 

>> going once  
Thurs 1:05 PM • SMS

<< I’m in the middle of  
      lunch with my sister.  
Thurs 1:05 PM • SMS

Another snap came through: a shot of low slung jeans and the elastic band of underwear just peeking out from above the jeans, flat abs and a subtle V cut at his hips. The message read _Going twice._ What a fucking tease. Nico bit his lip to the point of pain as the snap timer ran out.

Hazel shook her head, fighting back the smile as she watched her brother wage an internal war. She glanced down at her plate to find not much left. “Alrighty, well I’m going to get class early, trying to get in some more painting.” She stood and slung her bag over her shoulder. She grabbed her tray off the table and leaned over to kiss Nico’s cheek.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

>> I know you saw it  
Thurs 1:10 PM • SMS

Nico’s fingers rapidly tapped the screen as he texted his reply.

 

<< I’m heading over.  
Thurs 1:05 PM • SMS

\---

*

Nico liked kissing Will. Will was a great kisser. Nico had him pinned up against the door, with one of his legs wedged between Will’s legs. His hand cradled Will’s jaw, effectively holding him where Nico wanted him.

Will’s hands were warm as they tugged at Nico’s shirt and settled at the top of his jeans. He unbuckled Nico’s belt, thumbing the button as he palmed Nico’s crotch, effectively loosening his pants. Nico kissed up Will’s throat, stopping at his earlobe to nip at it. Nico reached out, fiddling with Will’s jeans, tracing the outline of Will’s arousal with the nail of his index finger. Will shuddered at the light touch. Nico couldn't lie to himself - he had missed touching another person like this. He missed being able to pull sounds that were positively sinful from glistening lips. And Will was a very willing participant as sounds left him in very unmelodic ways.

Will tugged Nico’s shirt over his torso and over his head as Nico kicked off his shoes. After he was freed from his shirt, he bent to pull off his socks, relishing the cold floor beneath his feet. Nico wriggled out of his jeans before Will grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his bed and made him sit in the messy array of blankets and pillows.

“Are those zombies on your underwear?” Will asked, eyes squinting. Nico felt heat rise to his ears, face, and chest.

He glanced down, completely forgetting he had put them on that morning. Sure enough, the black boxer-briefs sported blood splatter and zombies. He laughed. “Yeah, they say ‘aim for the head’.”

“You’re kidding me!” Will cackled and glanced down again. Nico was embarrassed, but he relaxed at Will’s expression; he seemed genuinely entertained at the idea of him wearing zombie underwear but not mean-spirited.

“If I had known that you were going to ask me over, I would have worn something else.” Nico said dryly as he leaned back on the mattress, propping himself up on his elbows.

“No, no. I just feel underdressed. Here I am, just wearing red.” He said as he unbuttoned his pants and discarded them.

Nico grinned as Will revealed his red boyshorts with white accents, looking like an awkward Calvin Klein model standing in between Nico’s knees against the bed. Nico moved forward, grasping the sides of Will’s thighs and gently kissed his hip before pulling him onto his lap.

“I wouldn’t worry if I were you. You look good in red.”

Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s back, his hand moving up to Will’s head, fingers threading through his hair. He tugged making Will throw his head back, exposing his neck. Nico ghosted his lips against the hollow of Will’s throat. A beautiful, sinful sound rattled Will’s throat and he ground down on Nico’s lap.

Will brought his hands over Nico’s shoulders, steadying himself as he continued to grind, his thumbs resting at the junctures of Nico’s jaw and ears. He kissed Nico, running his tongue over the other boy’s lips, and deepened the kiss when Nico responded. Nico closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of their skin brushing and his fingers still wrapped in Will’s hair, focusing on Will’s breath as he unsteadily rasped against his lips. Will’s grip tightened, smushing them even closer together, the feeling of Will’s heat pressed up against him sent a thrill across Nico’s skin.

A frustrated groan passed from Will’s lips. Nico stopped and asked what was wrong. Will complained about wanting to fully lay down. They rearranged themselves on the bed, trying to make the best of the twin mattress. Nico pressed his chest against Will’s back as his lightly kissed down Will’s neck and across his freckled shoulder.

Nico slowly dragged his fingers over Will’s ribs and chest causing Will to tremble against him. Fingernails dragged lightly over Will’s stomach, causing his breath to hitch as he realized when Nico’s hand was heading. His back arched as Nico’s hand dipped under the elastic band of his underwear, keening into his touch as much as possible. Nico rolled his hips and lazily grinded against Will, keeping his hand in rhythm with his body. Will moaned and buried his face into a close-by pillow.

They stuck to each other, chest to back, clammy with sweat. Will shuddered under Nico’s hand. Nico grinned to himself triumphant in how quickly he could make Will come undone. He bucked and Nico wrapped his top leg around Will’s bottom leg, holding him tightly.

“I’m-.” Will tried to sputter out the words, frantically trying to pull away to stop the oncoming orgasm.

“I know,” Nico nuzzled in between Will’s shoulder blades.

Will shuddered and sighed, riding out the waves of pleasure. “Damn it,” he rasped as Nico pulled his hand away and rolled onto his back.

“What?”

Will rolled onto his side, his cheeks flushed pink, blond hair sticking to his forehead and temple. He pushed his messy hair away from his face. He faced Nico, propping his elbow up and resting his jaw on his knuckles.

“That’s not how I wanted that to end.”

Nico chuckled. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“Well, it’s just, last time we didn’t get to have sex either.”

“There’s no way to safely have sex like that, Will. Also, we didn’t have lube.” Nico chided. His face got hot at the thought of what happened after Will came back to the bar on Tuesday. “Just to put it out there: that cannot happen again.”

Will chuckled. “Yeah, I figured that was a special case. It was fun though.”

Nico’s heart raced thinking about the memory. After Will came back for his guitar, they decided to play a game of pool, but soon they had abandoned their game to make out, Will sitting on the pool table with Nico wedged between Will’s legs, pressing against him. Nico did not plan on performing oral on Will while he laid on the pool table. But it happened, a consolation prize for Will since they couldn’t have sex.

“I shouldn’t have done that at work. Hattie would kill me if she found out. She’d probably burn the pool table.”

“I’m sure worse has happened in that bar.” Will said, leaning in to kiss Nico.

He moved his mouth down Nico’s throat then biting his collarbone, he moved lower and lower. Will’s blond hair caught the light from the window. Warm, smooth lips kissed the sensitive skin above his underwear as a sure hand curled around Nico’s dick and released it from the confining underwear.

Nico reached under Will’s chin, leading him to look up. “You don’t have to.”

“Let me return the favor, s’least I can do.”

Nico watched as Will wet his lips before sliding his tongue up the underside and swirled across the tip. The head of Nico’s cock poised next to his parted lips. That image paired with Will’s blue eyes dark with lust made him twitch. Will gave a devilish grin before enveloping Nico with his mouth. A hand wrapped under his left thigh, grabbing his hip to hold him there as Will laid on his stomach.

Nico’s hand combed through Will’s hair before resting at the back of his head. His other hand slid down Will’s face, feeling himself as he brushed past Will’s cheek and rested at the hollow of his throat. Wet lips slid up and down, tongue pressed tightly against his erection and he lost himself to Will’s attention. Will held him tightly and hummed. Nico’s legs shook with pleasure as the vibrations danced around Will’s mouth. Nico thrusted further into Will’s mouth eliciting a moan that replaced the humming.

“Will,” Nico warned quietly, pulling Will’s head back. Will leaned back, looking up with confusion in his eyes.

“It’s okay.” Will murmured. He pulled away and removed Nico’s underwear. He leaned back down, lifting Nico’s left leg over his shoulder, turning Nico’s hips slightly and holding himself off the mattress a little.

He dragged Nico’s hand to grasp behind the back of his head again. His other hand left Nico’s shaft and wrapped under and then over Nico’s other thigh, gripping Nico again. Nico normally didn’t like being touched and manipulated like that, but he let Will take charge, relaxing into Will’s hands like putty. Will dragged his mouth up and down, hollowing his cheeks. Nico’s body jerked up to meet him, making Will take his whole dick to the back of his throat.

Nico froze, seeing the panic in Will’s eyes. He took a moment to adjust, spit leaving his lips. He swallowed and opened his mouth before he moved up and down, Nico’s thrusts followed his rhythm. Anticipation and want rolled through Nico and settled warmly in his stomach. His thighs tightened as Will hollowed his cheeks again.

Pleasure burst, and a startled sound escaped Nico’s mouth before he could stop himself. He was pressed at the back of Will's throat; he coiled and loosened just as fast, collapsing into a puddle on the sheets. He felt Will swallow before releasing him. He untangled himself from Nico’s legs, crawling up to Nico’s side. He gave Nico a smug smile, swiping an arm across his face.

**

“You’re dangerous.” Nico commented with a huff

Will nudged into Nico's chest, still grinning ear to ear. Nico glanced at his watch. It was 1:50, only forty minutes until class started.

“Have somewhere to be?” Will asked, watching him closely.

“Class.”

“what time?”

“2:30.”

Will reached for Nico's wrist to look at the time for himself.

“That's plenty of time. Stay. Bask. This is the best part.” Will said, wrapping an arm around Nico's torso. Nico's heart beat wildly in his chest.

“Okay, just for a few minutes. It takes a while to get to campus.”

Will pulled a sheet over and tightened his embrace on Nico's chest. He lazily stroked Will's hair, still slightly damp with sweat. He glanced at his watch again. 2:05

“Got to go, seriously.”

Will groaned hut released him anyway. Nico walked over to the sink, splashing water to rinse off any stickiness. Will stood next to him and offered a hand towel. Nico took it and patted himself dry then dressed. He sat on the bed to put on his socks. Will pulled on his clothes and sat next to him.

“You have sex hair, by the way.”

“So do you.” Nico retorted as he pulled at the hair tie. He finger-combed his hair quickly before pulling it back again. Nico grabbed his shoes and looked back at Will, who smiled warmly as he hummed a tune under his breath.  Nico’s heart lurched in his chest and bounced around his ribs upon seeing the happiness exude from Will, knowing he was a part of that happiness.

He grabbed his bookbag and headed to the door. “See you later, kay?”

Will wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist, pulling him close. His other hand cupped Nico’s face and kissed him. Nico stepped back, slightly in a daze but steeled himself.

He opened the door and walked down the hall. They cuddled. They were supposed to just be hooking up, but they cuddled and enjoyed the afterglow for as long as Nico could without being late. Hooking up-that's what they agreed to, light and breezy, as Will put it. With Will still dealing with his breakup, still writing songs about his ex, there wasn't quite room in there for Nico. He said he liked him, but how far did that crush go?

Nico shoved the intrusive thoughts away. Whatever he had with Will was still healthier than anything he had been doing before.

###### Tuesday, October 13

Will showed up for Open Mic Night with Lou Ellen in tow around 7:00. Nico was happy to see him, even if he brought Lou Ellen along. They both grabbed stools since all the tables were filled. Nico caught Rachel flitting from table to table like a hummingbird moves from flower to flower.

“Hey. Can I get you anything?” Nico asked after Will and Lou Ellen settled into their seats.

“I’ll take a Coke and we want to order some food too, please.”

Nico grabbed a menu from the back counter and handed it over to Will. Lou Ellen asked for lemonade. Nico filled glasses with their drinks as they looked over the menu. He grabbed an order ticket notepad, making ticks for the drinks and waited for them to order.

“Bacon cheeseburger for me please.” Will looked over at Lou Ellen. She glanced over the menu. She looked back up at Nico, her voice was short, and she glared at him as she ordered her mozzarella sticks.

Nico didn’t know her well; he had barely interacted with her, but he was sure he was reading her tone correctly. He had no clue what he had done to receive such animosity. He took the order to the kitchen window and tried to shake off whatever vibe she had thrown at him. He served patrons as they came to the bar, occasionally glancing over and noticing she was completely normal with Will.

“I’m sensing something chilly,” Rachel said as she brought back empty glasses and bottles to the bar. “What did you do to her?”

“Okay, so I’m not imagining this?”

Rachel shook her head as she grabbed new beers for her tables. She gave Nico an apologetic look before leaving the bar. Nico wanted to say something to Will, but Lou Ellen stuck next to him until Frank started taking signups. They left the bar before Nico could say anything.

\---

Nico enjoyed watching him sing. He was enraptured. And so was the crowd. Will leaned against the microphone, his lips almost dragging across it. He was singing a song that Nico did not recognize. Lou Ellen stayed at the bar, only twisting on the stool to watch Will sing. When he reached the chorus, she spun back around.

She asked for a refill. Nico made another hash mark on their ticket before refilling her drink. He placed it on the coaster for her. “He’s talented.” She said thickly.

“Yeah, he really is.”

“He’s also a good person.”

“Yes.” Nico’s brows scrunched together. He leaned his hands against the edge of the bar. Rachel brought another drink order over but stopped midway in handing Nico the ticket, noticing the tension between him and Lou Ellen. Rachel turned on her heel and went to the other soda gun and made the drink herself.

Lou Ellen rubbed her temple. “Look, I know you two have this _thing._ ”

“I don’t quite see how that is any of your business.” Nico hissed, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“He’s my friend and I care about him. You can’t just…” She was pointed her index finger at him. She paused, then banged her palm on the bar top in frustration. “He’s going to get hurt.”

“He wanted – wants this. He wants something casual.”

“Oh puh-lease, you don’t see, you don’t know him. Will jumps into whatever wholeheartedly, without thought. He’s passionate like that. Do you think he planned on this?” She waved in Will’s direction. “Him and music? No! He was pre-med before suddenly taking up an interest in music and changed degrees without a blink of an eye. He doesn’t think, he just dives in. That’s what _this_ is. He was hurting from his breakup with Oliver and you were the first person he bumped into after.”

Nico’s chest constricted, and he fought to inhale. He kept his expression as composed as he could. He didn’t know why her words hurt him as much as they did. Each sentence a blow to his gut. It was too much information packed into one paragraph. Will dropping from medicine to pursue music was completely out of left-field information for Nico that almost shook him more than everything else. Another feeling boiled low in his chest, he couldn’t quite place it. He knew that Will wasn’t over an ex, and Will explained that he didn’t want to treat Nico like a rebound so Nico hadn’t thought of himself as such but the ugly emotion creeped over him, casting him into a shadow of doubt.

“Have you made your feelings clear about this to Will?”

“Yes, and of course the words go in one ear and out the other. He’s so enraptured with you, that he’d do anything to please you.”

“You seemed fine when I came to the dorm to watch a movie with him.”

“That was before I knew you would twist this into something for just physical pleasure.”

Nico felt warm and his stomach clenched and rolled. He felt sick. He breathed out slowly and tried to steady his hands as they shook with anger. Memories of his and Will’s interactions floated around his mind and he tried to pinpoint when he may have been selfish or unkind. Sure, it was casual, but it wasn’t cold. He _liked_ Will, he was just following Will’s lead now. Will texted him and he agreed. Will initiated every instance. From the moment they kissed, Will was in control. Just the last weekend, Will called him Friday night and picked him up for a ride that ended in the best car sex Nico ever had. And Sunday, he texted him to meet up at his dorm for a quickie before his roommate got back from work.

He couldn’t share that with Lou Ellen. One, he was at _work._ How dare she attack him like this while he was working. Rachel had stayed at the bar to take orders because Nico was wrapped in this stupid conversation. Two, it wasn’t any of her damn business. She took the overprotective friend too far. How dare she make assumptions, she seemed to have very limited knowledge of what he and Will did and was obviously speaking to him about it without Will’s consent.

She watched him, a triumphant smirk rose to her lips when he gave no comeback.

He left the spot in front of her and walked to where Rachel was serving patrons. He quietly thanked her for covering for him and finished the order she started.

When Will finished singing, a hush fell over the room before the crowd clapped. In that moment of silence, Nico remembered that Will was at the mic. He hadn’t heard any of the song since he and Lou Ellen began their conversation. Will looked up and locked eyes with Nico. He smiled and Nico had to look away before his entire body collapsed under him; focusing on the drinks he had to mix and the cash he had to handle.

Will refused to drink alcohol. And just drank water after his song. Lou Ellen gave a blank look in Nico’s direction before standing next to Will.

“Hey, would you like to head out?” she asked, impatience edging her voice.

“No thanks, I usually hang around on Tuesdays. At least until everyone is done performing.”

“Well, I’d like to leave.”

“You’re more than welcome to.” Will smiled and Lou Ellen huffed. Will watched as she stomped out of the bar. He turned back to Nico and shrugged.

\---

Will hung around while Nico and Frank closed. Frank stopped at the bar to hand Nico the office key. “If we have another Tuesday like that, we’re going to have to tell Hattie we need another closing bartender.”

Nico agreed. Open Mic Night had packed the place, and even when everyone was done performing, many of them stayed up until last call. Nico had been frantically serving as people came up to the bar, Frank even joined him at the bar and served out beer as Nico mixed drinks.

“Alrighty, well I think that’s everything,” Nico said as he ran the cleaning rag over the bar one last time. Will left the bar, both he and Nico agreed that it would be too tempting to repeat the previous week.

A shiver rattled Nico’s frame as he locked the door. Frank stood next to him, unbothered by the fall chill. Canadians.

“Want a ride home?” Will was leaning against a silver sedan, waiting for them to finish locking up.

Frank declined the offer, so Will turned and asked Nico. He had a small smile that Nico perceived as suggestive. If they drove, he wanted to park somewhere. Nico didn’t think he could stomach it after Lou Ellen’s lecture.

“How about you then?”

“I think I’m just going to walk with Frank. Thanks, though.” Nico avoided Will’s gaze and began walking with Frank. He didn’t look over his shoulder but heard Will shut his car door and drive off.

“Wow. Did something happen between you two? This is the first Tuesday is a long time that you’d walked with me.”

“Eh, I’m just tired.”

Frank nodded and didn’t ask any further questions. Nico was sure his dark attitude was just rolling off him. Frank most likely didn’t want to be in firing range if Nico went off.

Nico scrubbed his face and brushed his teeth, avoiding his reflection. He didn’t care to see how bad he looked. He contemplated getting online to play some game, maybe Jason would be online. But felt so heavy, that he just trudged to bed and laid down, curling into a ball under his covers.

###### Wednesday, October 14

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong? Do I need to call Dr. -.”

“No. I’m just in a bad mood, sis.” Nico groaned, glancing up at her from where he rested on her lap.

“Okay, okay.” Hazel stroked his hair with gentle touches and he closed his eyes again. “It just, I’ve seen your phone light up several times, I saw his name in the notifications. Why aren’t you answering him?”

Nico pursed his lips. Will had sent him several messages, a good morning text, several hellos, but Nico didn’t respond to a single one. He was feeling petty and felt like holding a grudge against Will and his friends.

“Nico,” Hazel said quietly.

“Eh…hey, do you want to cut my hair? I’ve been meaning to ask for a while now.”

“Do you have enough time before work?”

Nico sat up. “Yeah, it shouldn’t be a problem.” He left the living room to grab a towel and comb from the bathroom and scissors from one of the kitchen drawers.

He wrapped the towel around his shoulders and handed Hazel the scissors before he sat on the floor in front of the couch.

“Just a trim or…” Hazel asked as she opened and closed the blades.

“I want it off my neck.”

Hazel peered around him to look him in the eye. Her eyes were weird and disbelieving. “You’re kidding? You want me to cut it all off?”

Nico nodded. She sighed.

“It’s going to look like shit with scissors. I’ll have to clean it up with Frank’s trimmers.”

“That’s fine. I’m not out here to impress anyone.” Nico laughed. Hazel sighed again. “Cut it and I tell you what happened yesterday. You’re the one that has been saying how badly I need a haircut.”

###### Friday, October 16

 

>> feel free to say no but  
     I had a bad day. im  
     thinking about going for  
     a drive. want to come with?  
Fri 11:30 AM • SMS

Nico stood in the hallway, outside the door of his Classic Literature class, after taking a restroom break. He had avoided Will long enough for the week, there was no use in punishing him for something his friend did. He weighed the consequences of leaving class early before responding to Will.

 

<< I'm out of class soon.  
      20 minutes.  
Fri 11:30 AM • SMS

>> i can wait. which building?  
      i can pick you up  
Fri 11:31 AM • SMS

Nico's fingers flew across the keyboard, typing the building and pressing send. He opened the door and went back to his seat in the lecture hall. He couldn't focus much on the rest of the lecture, but thankfully it seemed just more review from the assigned reading. He packed up his bag before class ended.

Brunner released them right on the dot at 11:50. He practically flew to the door and sped down the hallway.

“Nico.” Dr. Kane called out as he walked past her office. “Can I chat with you for a moment?”

“Sure.”

“I have all these essays, and I was hoping you could grade them for midterms. My husband has a new Egyptology exhibit, the whole family is attending the ribbon cutting on Sunday.”

“Cool. Which museum?” Nico forced his focus on his professor, drawing his eye away from the door.

“The Institute of Cairo. Carter and Sadie are so excited to fly to Egypt for this.”

“Oh, wow. I had no idea he was working in Egypt.”

“Yes, he's been working hard with a committee in Cairo to retrieve items from American and British museums to get Egyptian artifacts back into Egypt.”

“No small task. But yes, of course, I can grade them for you.”

“You're a lifesaver. Truly. So sorry for the late notice. I know it’s the weekend before midterms so if you don’t get them all done, don’t worry I’ll finish them when I get back.” She handed him a manila folder labeled Anthropology 103. It was a thick folder. Nico was beginning to regret taking on the task. “And can you proctor their test on Tuesday?”

“Of course.” Nico placed the folder in his messenger bag.

“Have a great weekend.”

“You too.”

He left the lecture hall with long strides. After he exited the main doors he glanced around for a car, realizing he had no idea what Will’s car looked like in daylight. He saw a flash of blonde and a hand waving. Will was leaning against a little silver sedan. Nico walked to him trying to suppress the grin that wanted to spread across his face.

“You cut your hair.” Will hesitantly reached out, ruffling the hair that was still left from Hazel’s cut. Thursday, she had revisited with the trimmers, making it an undercut with an expert fade. The top was long, but Nico could no longer pull it back with a hair tie, which he still wore on his wrist for some reason.

“Yeah, Hazel helped.”

“It looks good.”

“Thanks. So, bad day, huh?”

“Yeah. My guitar lab isn't going great.” Will's voice clipped. He went around the car and got back behind the wheel. Nico pulled open the passenger door and sat down. Will's grip on the wheel was tight, knuckles turning white. Nico hoped that Will hadn’t planned on taking them somewhere to let off the steam. He was pretty sure Will was about two seconds from breaking down and crying in the parking lot.

“Why don't we get some ice cream or something?” Nico offered.

Will contemplated and then mustered a bright smile. “Sounds really good actually.”

He pulled out of the small parking lot and navigated to the main road to get away from the campus.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nico asked. Will shook his head. “Okay. No problem.”

“Does this mean we’re okay?” Will asked as he turned where Nico pointed.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ignored your messages.”

“Was it because of Lou Ellen? I was trying to figure out what went wrong, then I realized, she stayed at the bar while I performed.”

Nico looked out the window and sighed. Will continued. “Because I asked her about it, really pushed to know what she did to set you off. And I’m sorry, she had no business to get in our business like that.”

“You’re about to pass the ice-cream place,” Nico replied pointing across Will’s view to the ice-cream shop on the left side of the road. Will quickly put his turn signal on and turned into the drive. They both ordered chocolate malts.

“I don't really know the town.” Will confessed as he drove back onto the street.

“There's a state park not too far away if you want to drive through that?”

“Sure. Just give me directions.”

Nico navigated them to the park. He hadn't even been, but Hazel gushed about it enough that he figured it was worth the drive. By the time they had reached the park, they had finished their malts.

The road meandered through the natural cliffs and hills. Will oohed as he slowly drove through the first portion of the park. They rolled down the windows and enjoyed the fall smell of the woods.

“Who would have thought death would smell so nice?” Will joked.

They reached a fork in the road. A sign pointed to the right with the word Overlook engrained on it.

“Overlook?” Will looked over at Nico, waiting for an answer. Nico shook his head and shrugged. He had no idea what the Overlook was.

Will took the right path. It gradually inclined. There was a small lot at the end of the path. Will excitedly got out of the car and walked to the edge of the fenced off area. They stood at the top of a bluff, a wide blue lake spread across below. There were several benches spread across the boundary. Will sat on the middle one, Nico joined him. They were the only people.

Nico looked at Will who was looking out at the lake and the trees surrounding them. He seemed more relaxed than from when he picked Nico up.

“Thanks.” He said, cutting the natural silence. He moved his hand on top of Nico's. “This is helping.”

Nico glanced down at their hands. Will's tan and freckled against his paler, slender hand. He could feel the rough calluses on the tips of his fingers. Nico moved his fingers under Will's palm, turning his hand up and grasping Will's hand. He looked over to watch Will's profile. His lips had pulled up and warmth spread through Nico. He was able to able to get Will to smile again. The grumpy look was so unnatural on Will's sunny face.

“I think I'll be fine once this guitar lab is done.”

Nico nodded, not sure of what he could say to help him feel better. He moved closer and pressed a kiss against Will's throat. Will made a low sound and Nico could feel the vibration under his lips.

He trailed up against Will's earlobe. Will twitched next to him, a laugh followed, and he squirmed away.

“What if someone drives up here.” He hissed under his breath.

“Doubt it.” Nico leaned forward, wrapping his hands behind Will's neck and dragging him close.  

Making out on a bench proved to be awkward. Will had to stop himself several times from climbing into Nico's lap. Nico would not have objected but it seemed that Will had a strong sense of proprietary when he was in public and he wasn't inebriated.

Nico pointed out this fact and Will playfully slapped him on the arm. “Shut up, I just don't want someone to drive up here with their kids and ruin their childhoods.”

“Okay, okay.” Nico scooted away, hands in surrender. He glanced at the time. “Hey, I have work at five, by the way.”

Will reached for Nico’s wrist and read the time. “It’s two o’clock, we’ve still got time to hang out. Unless you need to do something before work?”

“I’ve got a ton of papers to grade, actually.”

“Ooh, fun times.” Will stood and walked to the car. Nico followed. As he pulled away from the overlook, he looked over at Nico. “Thanks for coming. It means a lot.”

“Of course.”

“I really am sorry about Lou Ellen though. I told her to mind her own business. I know she meant well, but I’m an adult. I can take care of myself.”

“It’s fine.”

“Sure.” Will glanced at Nico as he drove back down to the main part of the park. “Do you want to hand out after karaoke?”

“Are you coming tonight?”

“Probably not, but I wouldn’t mind seeing you.”

“I work until two, Will.” Nico watched Will as he drove through the park, as his expression gave away the mental war he was having with himself. “We could hang out tomorrow?”

“Yeah?”

“Sure, want to come over to my place?”

Will lit up like the sun before happily agreeing that tomorrow would be very nice.

\---

Rachel teased Nico during the beginning of their shift, Hazel sat at the bar with her Shirley Temple. “I can’t believe you two dorks aren’t just...together.”

“I mean...we kind of are? He got out of a relationship recently, so we don’t want to label it.”

“Don’t you mean _you_ don’t want to label it?” Hazel interjected. “You’re the one that offered casual as an option to him. Have you guys even talked about it recently? Maybe he wants to label it, but doesn’t want to freak you out?”

“No, we haven’t talked since that weekend. It’s nice. We hang out here after work. We drive around. And sometimes we...” He looked at his sister. Her eyebrows raised and if saying ‘do go on’. “...kiss. It’s working rather well.”

“Ugh. I just don’t want to see you guys get hurt over some stupid miscommunication. It doesn’t sound like you two really cleared the air about Lou Ellen or the points that Lou Ellen brought up.”

Nico poured grenadine into her glass and splashed more 7-Up in as well. “Just shush and drink your silly drink.”

Nico glared at his sister and walked away to serve another person that showed up at the bar.

###### Saturday, October 17

Nico groaned as he laid down and stretched out across his couch, taking a short break from grading the essays. He could hear his neck muscles scream at him for haunching over his coffee table to grade the papers. Nico pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. He was slowly but surely getting through the stack of Anthropology papers. It was painstaking and would have been less so if he had a beer or wine while doing it. But, he didn’t want to impair his grading judgment because these papers sucked. Anthropology was the study of people and cultures and half the students couldn’t seem to grasp that the word ‘aboriginal’ didn’t just pertain to the Australian group of people. His temple throbbed.

His phone chirped at him. He saw the bright yellow sun emoji before he read the name. He opened the message from Will.

 

>>  are those papers  
       driving you insane yet?  
Sat 5:32 PM • SMS

Nico grinned at his phone. Before he replied he glanced at his _done_ pile, it was taller than his _to-do_ pile. Relief swelled in his chest. He wouldn’t have to waste his entire weekend grading.

 

<<  Almost. But on the  
       plus side, I’m pretty  
       much done.  
Sat 5:32 PM • SMS

>>  cool…want to  
       take a break and  
       hang out?  
Sat 5:32 PM • SMS

He hit the call button. Will answered with a confused, “Hello?”

“Hey.”

“Hi…Is this the first time we’ve talked on the phone?” Will was still bewildered.

“The main function of the phone was to use one’s voice to convey ideas over long or short distances.”

Will mocked him quietly on his end of the line.

 “So, uh, no friends you’d like to hang with?” Nico teased, pulling their conversation to the subject Nico originally had called him for.

“I’d rather spend the time with you.” Will said in a quiet, hushed tone. “You asked yesterday. You also invited me over to your place.”

 “Yes, I did. Do you want to watch a movie? We could order some pizza.”

“Oh. That sounds great. Is your roommate gone?”

“I live in a single, Will,” Nico answered with a grimace. He felt bad for never mentioning it before.

“What? And you never shared this tidbit of information why? A private place we could have been having sex, instead of dodging Austin all the time.” Will was teasing him, but the truth of the words stung. He had been a little selfish in not inviting Will over before today.

“You seemed to be getting inventive with places to hook up. I’ll meet you outside, okay?”

“Sure.”

\---

Will gave a low, impressed whistle as he walked into the kitchenette.

"This is nice. This isn't a dorm though, Nico."

Nico looked around in mock surprise. "What? Surely, it is."

"This is an apartment." Will said, throwing his hands up waving to the whole space. "Dorner is an apartment residence?"

"Do you want the tour?" Will took off his flipflops and set them next to Nico’s shoes by the door. He shrugged out of his jacket but kept his red hoodie on. He hooked the jacket next to Nico’s and spun around to look at the main rooms again.

Nico pointed to the door on their right. "So, this is the bathroom. Pretty standard. Toilet, shower, sink, closet. And obviously, this is the kitchen."

Nico waved to the kitchenette. The counter ran along the wall and jutted out as a peninsula to separate the kitchen from the living room space. Two stools were placed on the other side of the peninsula instead of a dining table. The living room consisted of a stuffed sofa, a coffee table, and a fifty-inch TV. Nico pointed to the other door. "And that is my bedroom."

Will rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. He flopped on the couch. "So, how much does a dorm like this cost?"

"Honestly, it's worth the money because I don't have to share a space with a roommate and I don't have to walk down the hall to use the toilet or shower."

Nico grinned and grabbed a game controller from the shelf under the coffee table. He turned on the Xbox.

"That is a beautiful setup. I'm jealous."

Nico handed him the controller and walked to the stand. He crouched to look at his DVDs while Will fiddled from screen to screen with the controller.

"Ghost King?"

"Shut up, I made that gamertag when I was like thirteen."

"You can pay to change it."

Nico turned and stuck his tongue out. "Ok, so I still like it. Shut up." He grabbed a case and held it up to show Will. “You down for a classic zombie movie?” Will nodded so Nico put the disc in the Xbox. He stood and shut off the lights. He joined Will back on the couch. "So, pizza?”

"Do you have a preference?"

“I’ll get whatever you want.”

"Pepperoni?”

"That's it? Weirdo."

"Not all of us hail from the motherland of pizza.”

Nico just shook his head, tease-judging Will. He wasn’t going to correct him. Pizza from Italy wasn’t even on the same planet as American. But Nico liked pizza, he had been eating delivery style pizza for the past ten years, plenty of time to grow a love for it. He just happened to like having an assortment of ingredients covering the dough other than sauce and cheese.

Will handed Nico back his controller and grabbed his phone. He thumbed his phone's screen. "You can start the movie."

"Nope. I'll wait until you're done. I don't want you to miss anything."

Will laughed and with a roll of his eyes, said, "Okay."

They spent the next couple of minutes discussing what to put on the pizza. Eventually, they settled on a half pepperoni, half everything that Nico liked on a pizza. Will's phone buzzed. "Your order was received by Samantha. It will be ready in thirty minutes. There. We can start the movie."

Nico pressed play. He leaned up against the armrest and curled his legs under him. He noticed Will mirror him on the opposite side of the couch.

"Wow. This is in black and white."

"I said classic zombie movie," Nico said defensively.

"Nerd," Will said it softly, like a compliment.

"Opening credits," Nico said in a singsong warning.

Will smiled and looked forward at the screen. They didn't get far into the movie when Will's phone rang. He looked down with a confused face but answered it. Nico paused the movie.

"Oh! So sorry about that. Be down in a minute." He hung up the phone and looked at Nico. "The main doors are locked. He can't deliver."

Nico stood and grabbed his wallet. "Help yourself to drinks in the fridge. I'll be back."

"I can go with you."

"It's cool." He slipped into Will’s flipflops without thinking and headed down the hall. He could see the pizza delivery guy glaring on the other side of the door. He jogged to get to the door.

"Your total is fifteen forty-eight."

"Thanks," Nico said as he handed the driver a five and a twenty. He turned back inside.

"Yes. Food." Will said from the kitchen, bending over scoping out the fridge. "Do you want something?"

"I'll take a Pepsi," Nico answered as he walked into the living room and set the pizza box on the coffee table.

"These are glass bottles."

"I like the taste."

Will grabbed two of the bottles and joined Nico back on the couch. Nico twisted the cap off and took a sip. Will struggled with a small sound of pain. Nico took the bottle and twisted the cap off. They grabbed a piece from each of their half of the pizza. Will bit into his pizza, looking forward excitedly at the screen. Nico pressed play. Happiness thrummed through Nico’s chest at the thought that Will was enjoying the movie he picked out.

They watched the movie in silent eating. When they reached Nico's favorite part of the film, he looked over at Will. He wanted to see his reaction.

"Holy shit! He wasn't undead! That guy just killed a human. What the fuck!" Will turned to Nico as if he couldn't believe that a movie went there.

"Yeah, this is the part of the movie where lines get a little blurred."

Will drank his Pepsi. "I like this movie. It's so much better than a lot of the new zombie movies."

"You don't have to say that to get me to like you." Nico teased.

"No. I like it!"

"I think you're just trying to get into my pants." Nico countered as he drank from his bottle.

"Oh, please. I don't need to flatter your weird cinema tastes to get in your pants. I can manage that with my own merit. Thank you very much."

"Your own merit?" Nico challenged quietly.

Will moved closer to Nico on the couch. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the thin skin beneath Nico's ear. A small sound caught in Nico's throat. The sound seemed to encourage Will and he continued kissing down Nico's neck. Warmth flooded Nico's stomach and he could feel his muscles loosen with every touch from Will.

“Okay, you made your point,” he whispered. He shifted on the couch, sliding down, and manipulating Will's body next to his, spooning from behind with one arm draped over Will’s torso.

Nico reached over Will and grabbed the controller from the coffee table. He hit the rewind button and played it from about where their attention was pulled. A big herd of zombies was headed towards the farmhouse that the heroes had taken refuge in.

Will pushed his body up against Nico. A small sound escaped Nico's mouth. Will chuckled as he pressed against Nico's groin again.

"Could you not? I want to finish the movie."

"It feels more like you want to finish." Will turned awkwardly in Nico's arms. He smiled and Nico's stomach fluttered. "Do you have condoms?"

Nico raised an eyebrow. Will kissed his cheek, coaxing him and he kissed down his neck. Nico grumbled a reply, "Yes."

He unceremoniously pushed Will off the edge of the couch and stepped over him. Will followed Nico around the small corner and into the dark bedroom.

Nico clicked on the lamp that sat on his nightstand. He did a quick once over and noticed there was nothing embarrassing out or messes on his bed or desk. Will moved to him, his eyes dark, shirtless, his jeans slung low on his hips. He kissed Nico slowly along his jaw and neck, while his hands moved up Nico's back, under his shirt. They both leaned back on the bed.

*

Nico threaded his fingers into Will's hair, brushing the soft waves of blonde. He pulled Will to him and kissed him. It was a slow kiss that spread a warmth through his body like sipping whiskey. Will moaned lightly as Nico's hips grinded into Will's. Nico's shirt was pulled up and over his head in between kissing. His body trembled under Will's roaming hands. He leaned back, taking in a deep breath.

Nico's fingers trailed down the plane of Will's torso again and rested at the button of Will's pants. "I’ve created a monster,” Nico whispered as he left the bed. Will turned onto his side with a grin as he watched Nico rummage through his nightstand drawer. Little packages crinkled under his fingers as he tore a single condom from the pack. He tossed a small bottle of lube to Will.

A loud scream emitted from the living room. Both of the boys jumped. Nico gave a shaky laugh. "Sorry, I guess I should have paused the movie. I'll be right back. Take off your pants."

He stopped the movie and searched for a music app while bouncing on the balls of his feet. He selected a random playlist and went back to the bedroom. It was darker now.

"Did you put my shirt on the lamp?" Nico asked looking at his lamp and the dark fabric that covered it.

"It was way too bright in here." Will explained from under a blanket.

"Suddenly shy?" Nico asked as he kicked off his jeans. He moved under the blanket and reached out for Will.

"No. I just don't like bright lights.” Will moved into Nico's reach, kissing him gently and touching him. He rolled the condom down over Nico's erection.

"Not complaining." Nico settled above Will who arched up to meet him. Their bodies already used to each other’s touches, they fell into place so easily. He eased himself into Will who practically purred beneath him. Nico's hand gripped Will's hip to steady each thrust. More noises fell from Will's lips as they moved together; the sounds turned Nico on even more. Nico dragged him up in his lap, wrapping strong arms around Will's back as Will wrapped arms around Nico's neck and peppered kisses across Nico's face.

They had fun before, but it always seemed to go quickly because of the locations they used. Late nights in random parking lots in Will’s car, a bar restroom, Will’s dorm but hurrying because his roommate could come home early. Those times felt like just ways to let off steam, to just get off and be done. Those times weren’t dismissive as it had been with others, but still, it was just kiss, fuck, and be done, go home and shower.

"You smell so good," Will said into his ear.

"Yeah, sweating like a pig, I'm sure I smell great." Nico strained to say. He wrapped his fingers into the hair at the back of Will's head, pulled it back to expose his neck.

"You do. It's hot. What shampoo do you use?"

"Will!" Nico said through gritted teeth. He was trying to focus.

"What?"

"That's distracting. Shut up." Nico demanded. Will laughed. Nico nipped at Will's clavicle and he hissed in pain. His skin was salty under Nico's lips.

Something changed; maybe it was actually using a decent sized bed for once. Not in a cramped space of a car or in a twin bed that was have covered with another lofted bed. He could take his time, make Will feel every touch, every inch, and watch his expressions dance across his face from the different pleasures Nico gave him. Yes, it was different. When had it changed? Or was it slowly creeping up on Nico? Actually liking the person he was having sex with changed the dynamic, seeing him multiple times, learning his touch and knowing what drove Will wild. Even if they were casual, they were only seeing each other.

It wasn’t casual anymore, the realization crashed over him. He could almost hear Hazel and Rachel laugh and say ‘I told you so’ in unison. Something hurt in Nico’s chest. They needed to have a conversation. Not now, obviously. A heartfelt conversation was hard to have while they were in the middle of…

Nico's arms shook from supporting them. He leaned Will on the mattress again and wove his arm under Will's knee so Will's leg laid over the crook of his arm. Nico's hand settled on top of Will's thigh, pulling him closer, his back resting on Nico's thighs. The change in angle caused Will to squirm beneath him and release a sigh.

"Harder." Will's voice was guttural, and the demand sent Nico into a frenzy. Will came hard and fast, cum landing in a hot streak on Nico’s stomach. Nico’s orgasm followed soon after as he watched Will pant. He had thrown his forearm over his eyes. Nico threaded his fingers through Will’s and pulled his arm away, pinning it on the pillow above Will’s head.  He slumped forward and pressed his forehead against Will's.

**

Words left Nico’s lips in a quiet utterance in the afterglow. He kissed Will’s cheek and began to pull away.

Will sat up with a grin wide across his face. “Did...did you just call me beautiful?”

Nico shrugged slightly and buried his face in the crook of Will's neck and shoulder. Their balmy skin stuck together where they touched. “Wait, what did I say?” Nico quickly pulled away, panicked.

Will laughed. The sound was low in his chest but good-natured. "Well, Nico, I don’t know Italian very well but doesn’t ‘bellissimo’ mean ‘beautiful’." He moved closer to Nico, his grin starting to make Nico flush across his chest.

“This is embarrassing...” Nico said quietly, burying his face in his hands

“Aw, don’t be like that Nico. Kinda hot if you ask me...” Will looked down at himself and saw the mess he left on his stomach.

"I was going to grab a towel, but I think we should just get in the shower," Nico said with a tilt of his head. Will sighed and flopped his head back.

" _This_ is really embarrassing."

The latex snapped as Nico discarded the condom into the tiny trash next to the nightstand. "Kinda hot if you ask me." Nico laughed and headed towards the bathroom. Will followed him, awkwardly standing in the doorway holding his hands together in front of his groin. Nico grabbed a towel and washcloth from the closet shelf.

Nico messed with the shower's temperature until he was satisfied with it. He stepped into the shower and held the sliding door open until Will walked in. They quickly rinsed off the sweat and other fluids and Nico squeezed body wash on the washcloth and dragged it across Will's chest.

"So, um," Will cleared his throat. "The guys you’ve entertained..."

"Ha, entertain? I don't run a brothel."

Will ignored him and took the washcloth from Nico's fingers. "Do they also get the full-service shower?"

Nico laughed. "No, they usually don't linger, if they come here at all."

“It’s just I noticed the two toothbrushes..."

Nico held back a chuckle as he looked at Will's face, trying to read the emotion. He looked confused mostly, but there seemed to be a look of sadness.

"Purple one is Hazel's. Orange is mine."

He watched Will's face relax as he let out a shaky exhale. "Hazel is your sister, right?"

Nico nodded.

"I feel really stupid."

"It's okay. I wouldn't let anyone else keep a toothbrush here. Hazel stays so often, that it would be weird. Although, she’s been staying at Frank’s a lot more now…” Nico trailed off noticing Will’s panicked expression.

"Yeah, I mean...I know this..." Will motioned between himself and Nico. “is just a casual thing and I didn’t want to assume, but I had been meaning to ask if there were other guys…”

Nico felt a pang in his chest from Will's quiet tone. “No. There aren’t.”

“But there could be? I know you said-.”

"Will, I don't show them classic zombie movies and order pizza." Warning bells went off in Nico’s mind. He had said wrong things. He needed time to collect his thoughts and tell Will what he wanted to actually say. He could see Will slipping away. Panic clenched in his chest.

"Lucky me." Will let out a laugh that was mostly for himself.

"Seriously!" Nico insisted. Nico was trying to make Will understand that this wasn’t something he normally did. He didn’t invite guys over. Will was the first in a long time. He tried to come up with something else to say.

"So what, just fuck and they leave?"

Nico looked blankly at the shower wall. "Yeah.”

"Oh." Will turned to face the shower head and rinsed the suds away. "Is this your shampoo?" He asked pointed at a small black bottle on the second shelf.

"Yes, it is.”

"Can I use it?”

“Just don't use a lot."

Will opened the cap and smelled it. "Smells expensive."

"It is, so don't waste it." Nico took the bottle from him and palmed a small amount. "Sorry, I can only buy this from a certain area and the shipping is ridiculous. I just don't trust you quite yet with my shampoo."

Will mocked him with a higher pitched voice. Nico glared but massaged the shampoo into Will's scalp anyway. Will moved forward and kissed him gently. They both moved to deepen the kiss but shampoo suds ran down and both of them sputtered at the soapy taste.

They stepped away from each other as Will dipped back into the water and Nico wiped his face with the clean washcloth. Nico, happy with his cleanliness, opened the shower door. He grabbed his towel and dried off before wrapping it around his waist and pointed at the spare towel meant for Will and left the bathroom. Will followed shortly after.

Nico already had sleep pants on. His back was to Will as he looked for a t-shirt in his dresser. “Whoa, cool tattoo. How have I never seen it before?”

Will’s fingers brushed against Nico’s left shoulder blade, where two blackbirds in flight were tattooed. Nico steadied himself under Will’s light touch.

“Oh,” He looked over his shoulder at Will. He smiled and pulled away from Will’s fingers. “Thanks.”

He was grateful that Will didn’t ask about the meaning of the tattoo like most people did when they saw either of his tattoos. He grabbed his watch off the desk and adjusted it on his left arm quickly so Will couldn’t see his wrist tattoo. Will walked up behind him and glanced at the desktop.

"I pulled out a pair of sweatpants for you."

"Thanks." Will pulled on his underwear and grabbed the sweats off the corner of the bed. He dried his hair with the towel.

"Did you want to finish the movie?" Nico asked, noticing Will was looking at his photos on his desk and wanted to focus his attention elsewhere.

Will shrugged and moved to Nico's desk, looking at the photos again. "I didn't take you for a runner." Will pointed to a photo on his desk. It was a high-school track team photo, with a trophy raised in the background. Nico stood in the middle holding a sign that said 'Track and Field State Champions'. A tall, blonde-haired girl, Annabeth, stood to his left and a dark-haired boy with green eyes, Percy, stood to his right. Both of them had their arms on Nico's shoulders. All three of them had triumphant grins standing in front of the rest of the team.

"Yeah, I was a manager my freshman year while my sister was on the team. They," he pointed to Annabeth and Percy. "Convinced me to run track with them my junior year. It was their senior year. It was a big win. Percy was finally cleared from his injury that happened the previous winter, his relay broke a state record."

Nico thumbed the frame and stared just a little too long at it. He pulled his hand away. There was more to the story, but he had already shared so much with Will in one night, he wanted to keep this story to himself.

"Did you run after they graduated?"

"Yeah, then I twisted my ankle and just went back to managing." He laughed. "I wasn't fast anyway."

"Went to France?" Will asked as he pointed to a more recent photo of Nico standing next to Hazel. They stood in front of the Eifel Tower.

"Yep, I wanted to visit my grandma in Italy, but Hazel refused to go unless we went to Paris."

There was a lot of information in that one sentence. "Wait! This is Hazel?" Will asked, pointing to the dark-skinned girl in the Eiffel tower photo.

"Yeah."

"I thought this was Hazel." Will pointed to the 8x10 family portrait. It pictured a much younger Nico with a toothy grin, standing next to a girl with the same eyes and hair as their dad. They stood next to a woman who was sitting down. She had dark brown hair and hazel, almond-shaped eyes. He skin was olive toned and matched Nico's. Her smile was thin but she was beautiful. A rosary with dark red beads hung off one of the corners of the frame.

"No, that’s my sister Bianca and my mom. Hazel is my half-sister. We knew about each other as kids but didn't officially meet until she was thirteen. Her mom couldn't take care of her anymore so dad moved her from New Orleans to New York City to live with us." Nico said wearily, he explained his family way too much. He pointed to a 4x6 portrait of a dark-haired man with his arm around a petite, golden-haired woman. He had the same dark eyes and slender-fingered hands as Nico. She looked way too young to have a twenty-year-old son and seemed much too smiley to be the mother of Nico. "And that's Persephone, our step-mom."

"Wow. Okay."

Nico looked at the photo of his mother and sister for a second then looked at Will. "Wanna finish that movie?" He gave a meaningful look at Will. He was done talking about his family photos.

"Sorry for being nosy."

Will didn’t move from his spot, biting his lower lip contemplatively.

"So, what do you want to finish the movie?" Nico asked.

"I think I’m going to head out, actually.” Will’s tone was bordering icy. The mood had shifted so suddenly, Nico felt emotionally whiplashed.

“Is this about the other guys?” Nico asked quietly, shame that he normally never felt seeped into his chest. Will pulled his shirt over his head floor and walked past Nico.

Nico briskly followed Will to the living room. He tried to control the anger that bubbled up from his chest. He could understand why Will felt how he felt. Will wasn’t someone who could have a casual relationship. “You’re right, I just don’t let random guys I barely know stay the night.” His voice crescendoed and he had to pause. He recentered his focus and softly continued. He sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

“But, I also don’t sit and watch movies with them, or go drive around and get shakes when they’re having a bad day. Don’t leave yet. Just because other guys leave doesn’t mean I want you to. Will, let’s talk about this.” Nico reached out and cupped Will’s face. Will bit his lower lip and glanced up, his eyes were shiny as if he were about to cry. “Hey. Hey. What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“Tonight was really nice.” Will’s voice was hoarse.

“Yeah, it really is.” Nico agreed. He smiled, hoping to help ease whatever was going through Will’s mind.

“I thought, with coming out of a relationship that something casual would be better, be easier. And, I know you don’t do relationships, but I guess this is harder than I thought it would be. Maybe it’s easier when I’m drunk because when I’m with you and sober, all these awful thoughts just attack.”

“How long have you been feeling this?”

Will shrugged. Nico’s chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, his heart beat rapidly against his ribs. His throat was thick, it was hard to swallow. He wrapped his arms around Will’s neck and held him close. “I told you communication was important, Will. I wish you had said something sooner.”

“I guess I’m just a little jealous of the idea of you with others.” He let out an agitated sound. “I really don’t want to fuck this up, Nico. Don’t let me fuck this up.” Will’s voice was heartbreakingly soft. It jerked Nico’s heart and rattled around his ribcage. What the hell did Will’s ex do to him?

“You’re not fucking this up. This is fine.” Nico kissed him. “There’s no one else. I haven’t seen anyone in months.”

Will nodded. He didn’t look completely mollified. He glanced at Nico and twisted his hands together. “Can we just, for simplicity sake say we’re dating? You don’t have to call me your boyfriend or anything. I just think that would help.”

The word dating struck Nico square in the chest. He inhaled and tried to clear his head. “If you think that would help, yeah. You can say we’re exclusive. That’s fine. We still have a movie to finish, you up for it?”

“Sure,”

Nico closed out of the music and went back to the movie. Nico started the movie where they left off. He piled up the pillows and leaned back against the armrest. Will saw the opportunity and wiggled his way up onto Nico's chest. Nico gave a dramatic, exasperated sigh. Will purred in protest. Nico grabbed the blanket that was hanging over the back and draped it across them. They turned to watch the TV and Nico's hand threaded through Will's damp hair. He played with Will's hair for the rest of the movie. Will started making soft sounds that sounded a lot like snores. Nico let him sleep.

"What did you think?" Nico asked as the credits rolled. Will bolted straight up.

"It was great!"

"You fell asleep." Nico chided as he sat up. He stood and grabbed their Pepsi bottles. He walked to the kitchen and put the bottles in the sink. "I think you even drooled on me."

"Sorry." Will called after him. He laid back on the cushions, dragging the blanket up to his chin.

Nico grabbed another Pepsi from the fridge. "It's only ten o'clock." Nico pointed out as he took out the DVD and pointing to the corner of the TV. The time displayed in bold white numbers in the right-hand corner. 10:07 PM.

"You wore me out." Will grinned to himself. Nico gave him a withering look before sitting at Will's feet, but his stomach fluttered. He stretched with a yawn. “I should head out. If you never have guys stay over, I should respect that.”

“You’re welcome to stay longer though,” Nico said. He didn’t want Will to leave.

“I’m really tired. I should get some decent sleep with midterms being next week.”

“Sure, do you want me to walk you back?”

"No, I'll be fine. I'm keeping the sweats. I'll give them back later." Will rolled his jeans up and stuck them under his arm. He shoved his feet into his flipflops and pulled on his jacket.

"Text me when you get home then. I feel weird letting you walk home like this."

 

>> i’m home safe.  
Sat 10:49 PM • SMS

<< :) Goodnight.  
Sat 10:49 PM • SMS

###### Sunday, October 18

  
“Did you want to play another round?” Jason asked. They hadn’t played for the past hour anyway, just sat in a lobby as Nico brought him up to speed with everything that had happened with Will.

Nico glanced at his phone. 12:15. He had a message from Frank, wanting to know if Nico wanted a ride to the work meeting. Which Nico had forgotten about, he got so wrapped up in the conversation with Jason.

“I have work soon,” Nico said as his phone chirped and then chirped again.

“You sound popular.”

“It’s Frank.” Nico looked down at his phone. “And Will.”

“Yeah?” Jason asked, his voice sounded overly excited on the headset.

“Is it too soon to say I want to see you again, like actually hangout? Can we get lunch?” He read the message to Jason.

“That’s cute. It’s like you’re dating.”

Nico stared at the phone. Panic rose in his chest. Lunch was doable. Lunch was normal and Nico wanted normal, right? Will put the ball in his court. He was obviously aware that Nico could be uncomfortable with seeing him so soon.

“Hey, man. Say something, or I’m going to assume you’ve fainted.”

“I’m conscious.”

Jason laughed. “Come on, Nico. Carpe diem, right?”

He rotated his wrist to read his tattoo. _Carpe diem._

“Yeah, it’s just lunch. Seize the day. I’m going offline, talk to you later."

Jason said goodbye without any more teasing. Nico logged off and looked at his phone and Will's text and typed back.

 

<< I have a work meeting  
      soon. Are you up for  
      waiting until 2? The  
      meeting shouldn’t take  
      longer than that.  
Sun 12:32 PM • SMS

>> I can wait.  
Sun 12:32 PM • SMS

<< Do you want to meet  
      me at Hattie’s and after  
      my meeting we can walk  
      somewhere?  
Sun 12:33 PM • SMS

>> sure.  
Sun 12:32 PM • SMS

Nico noticed a text from Frank, saying he was waiting for him outside. He quickly threw on his shoes and jacket and ran outside.

\---

 “Okay, folks. Not much to talk about. Halloween is in two weeks, we need to get the decorations up and specials figured out.”

“Hattie,” Connor said. “I was hoping I could get Halloween off.”

“You’d have to trade with Nico or Rachel.”

Nico turned his head slightly to Connor who grinned hopefully. Hattie handed a key to Frank and asked him to get the decorations out of the closet.

“You realize Halloween is like my Christmas,” Nico said deadpan.

“Come on!” Connor groaned and got off his stool to walk over to Rachel. He slung an arm around her shoulders. “So, I will cover your Friday night and any other night you want if I can have Saturday off.”

“Cover my Friday night and Saturday afternoon and I will cover your five to close on Saturday night.”

“Great,” Hattie said as she clapped her hands together. “Frank is getting the decorations out of storage. Connor, Leo, and Rachel, please help him put them up. Make it look spooky. Callie, Nico, I need to talk to you about inventory and specials.”

Callie moved with a leisure pace and Nico joined her on the other side of the bar. Hattie pointed out different liquors that hadn’t been used much. “I’ll buy some more vodka and rum, but if we could get these gone sooner that would be nice. And I need someone to make the jello shots before Halloween.”

She looked between Nico and Callie, letting them decide who would do it. Callie looked at Nico with an arched brow. Nico rolled his eyes.

“They don’t take that long to make. I can stay after close and get them all made and put in the fridge.”

“I’m going to go help Dale figure out the day schedule,” Callie said, walking off towards the office where Dale had retreated to earlier.

Nico dug out a piece of paper. “I found some bands that would like to play on Halloween night. I listened to some of their stuff, they’re all decent. Here’s the contact info.”

She took the piece of paper and held it to her chest. “You’re amazing. Have I ever told you that? I’m glad I can rely on you, Nico. If you wanted to be my store manager, I’d make it very worth your while.”

“Hattie. We’ve been through this.”

“I know, I know. I’m just going to miss you when you graduate, kiddo.” She cupped his cheek gently and crinkled her nose.

She turned to her notebook and began writing down the prices for jello shots. She and Nico continued to talk about different specials. Would double-bubble be worth it? Probably not. Nico offered several recipes that used the other liquors and naming them creepy names for Halloween. Hattie agreed it was a good direction and left it up to him to make the drinks and she would try them next work meeting.

“Alright. Looks good. And it looks like they’re almost done with the decorations. Will you help them finish and then I think we can call it.”

He nodded and left the bar. Frank handed him a full skeleton and he took it over to the window. He looked out as he hung the skeleton on a hook to find Hazel and Will both looking in with their hands pulling their lips sideways in a silly face.

“Jeez!” Nico glared at them as they laughed behind the glass. “Frank! Your girlfriend is here.”

“Yeah, we’re getting lunch after we’re done here.” Frank smiled as he walked to the window. He made a face back at Hazel. “Looks like your boyfriend is here too.”

Nico gave Frank and side-eyed glance at the mention of the 'B' word. As he watched Hazel and Will laugh with each other the uneasiness of the word didn't feel so bad. A bubble of happiness rose seeing Will and his sister get along. Looks like Hazel got to meet him after all. He was relieved he didn’t have to introduce them but hated that it happened that soon.

Frank looked at Nico with a wide grin. “You know Hazel has already made plans with him for us all to go out to lunch together.”

“Yep,” Nico said flatly as he turned on the neon beer sign. They walked back to the decorations box to see if there was anything else. It was empty. “Decorations are all put up, Hattie.”

“Okay, well you and Frank are free to go then. I still have to get the fog machine but that can wait until closer to Halloween.”

\---

Nico put on his jacket and he and Frank left to meet up with Hazel and Will. Hazel bounced over to her brother with her arm looped into Will’s, they were both grinning ear to ear.

“So, I guess you want to double-date?” Nico looked at them like they were a duo from his nightmare.

“Only if you want to.” Will reassured.

“Why not. You’ve already met my little annoyance.” Nico pulled Hazel to him and kissed her forehead. “Where should we go?”

The four of them stood at the corner and looked down the street. There were shops and cafes down the street on either side of the corner. They started all walking down the sidewalk. Hazel and Frank’s hands intertwined instantly as they walked ahead from Will and Nico.

Nico tucked his hands into the pockets of his aviator jacket and nervously looked at Will. Will looked over at him with a smile. They slowed their pace to put some distance between them and the couple ahead.

“You sure this is okay? Hazel is pretty persistent.” Will said quietly.

“It’s okay.”

Will looked him up and down, with an expression that Nico interpreted as Will wasn’t buying it.

“I’m fine,” Nico insisted. “She really, really wanted to meet you.”

“Aww, you talked about me?”

Hazel stopped in front of a cafe and looked back. She pointed at it and asked if it was okay. “They have good soup.”

“Sounds fine. We’ll meet you inside.” Will waved them on. He turned to face Nico. “I’m sorry about last night. And if you’re not comfortable with me getting lunch with you guys, I can leave. It’s no big deal.

Nico resisted leaning forward and kissing him right there. “It’s perfectly fine, Will. Seriously.”

They stepped inside and found Hazel and Frank in a booth towards the back.

\---

Hazel leaned across the table, bubbly with a grin.

“So, what’s your major, Will?”

Frank looked at Nico and together they shared a look of _well, we can’t stop her_.

“I’m majoring in Music with a minor in Psychology,” Will answered after taking a sip from his water.

“Interesting! So, what do you plan on doing with both of those degrees?”

“Eventually Music Therapist. My mom is a Country singer so I grew up with music in the house all the time. I was originally just working on my BA in Psychology but I really missed music. So I talked with my advisor about combining those two things and added a Music as my major and dropped Psych to a minor. Unfortunately, the school doesn’t have a Music Therapist degree or equivalent. So I will have to get certified elsewhere.” Will explained.

It was the first that Nico had heard of Will’s aspirations, though they hadn’t talked much in that getting to know each other way. They held casual conversations at the bar and Nico knew he was a music major. He knew from Lou Ellen that he was once on a pre-med track but stopped. Nico knew his current classes had him stressed. But, they didn’t share much yesterday, other than the photos on Nico’s desk. Nico felt a burn of shame rise to his cheeks. He was selfish to not ask these simple get-to-know-you type questions.

The waiter returned to their table to take their food order. Nico felt sick with himself and only ordered a cup of soup.

“Does your mom’s Country influence you at all? I didn’t get a huge Country vibe from your song. Or any of your covers for that matter.” Frank asked.

“I was trying to make it not sound Country. But I don’t think I can deny my roots.”

“A Country singer in New York?” Nico asked with a smirk. Will elbowed him.

“Hey, my mom made a decent career in New York City. Although, she’s originally from Austin. Fell for a big city surgeon and moved north. My grandma was so pissed at her.” Will slid out of the booth. “I’ll be right back, gotta wash my hands before the food gets here.”

He walked towards the restroom and Hazel watched as he left. She waved her face. “Oh my, you never said how freaking adorable he was, you two!” She slapped Frank’s arm with the back of her hand indignantly.

Nico rolled his eyes. “Hazel, you saw him that night at karaoke. You commented on how cute he was then.”

“Yeah, but he’s also super sweet!”

Nico slumped forward on the butt of his palms, his elbows on the table. Frank rubbed his arm.

“It would have been a little weird if I talked about him” Frank countered.

“You know what I mean. So, Will told me you showed him that one classic zombie movie. You know, your favorite of all time. Bold move for a first date.”

“It wasn’t a date.” He shot her a withering look. “So, are you happy? You got your way. You got to meet him.”

She smiled as she straightened her shirt. “It would have happened eventually. That boy is head over heels for your stupid butt.”

Nico blushed and hid his face in his hands. Will’s voice floated over him.

“Did I miss something?”

“Nope!” Nico scrambled to sit up and straightened his shirt. “Not a thing.”

Will warily looked between Hazel and Nico then looked at Frank. Frank shrugged. He sat down and gently patted Nico’s knee. His stomach churned as Will gave a comforting squeeze. Nico looked over at him in the corner of his eye. Will offered a smile before removing his hand.  

The waiter came by with the food much to the relief of Nico. He and Frank munched down on their lunch while Will and Hazel chatted about her art program.

“Shit, midterms are this week, aren’t they?” She said quietly.

Will groaned before angrily biting into a fry. “I still have to pick a song for my finals recital.”

“Gotta love the arts. I have to decide on my theme for my portfolio for my finals.”

“Who would have thought they’d get along so well.” Frank said under his breath to Nico. Nico snickered.

After they finished lunch they walked back to the corner outside of the bar. Frank clicked his key fob, unlocking the car door. He offered to drive them back to the dorms.

“No thanks,” Will said. “I’d rather walk.”

He looked over at Nico, his blue eyes catching Nico’s gaze in a meaningful way. A chance to talk together, alone, without an audience.

“Thanks, anyway, Frank,” Nico said with a nod.

“See ya around then.” Frank walked to his car. Hazel jumped at Will, drawing him into a hug. She said something into his ear and he threw his head back with a barking laugh.

Nico and Will walked towards campus. Will reached for his hand. “Your sister is adorable, by the way.”

“For God’s sake, don’t tell her that. Sorry about all that, by the way.”

“It was nice meeting Hazel. I got to see... not another side of you, but _more_ of you. And,” Will squeezed his hand. They stopped walking as they neared Dorner Hall. Will leaned in, resting his forehead against Nico’s.

Nico pulled his head away and glanced around the quad. A few students were milling about but all were minding their own business. Nico looked at his feet, his face warm. Will nudged Nico’s chin up.

“I can tell you’re a little freaked out.”

“I’m fine.” Nico tried to keep his voice steady. Truth was, Will was right. He was a little freaked out. He wanted to keep Will to himself for a little while before introducing him to Hazel. He had planned on them meeting-just not the day after they defined their relationship more. _Dating._

“I really am sorry about last night. It was really nice and then I kind of just…”

“It’s cool.”

“Yeah, I’d say that’s fair. But, I meant what I said, I really don’t want to fuck this up. And if me asking you if we could say we’re dating put too much pressure on you, we can just forget it.”

“No, that’s fine. I wouldn’t have said so if I didn’t mean it.”

Will smiled. “Okay, well. I’m going to kiss you good-bye. I’ll see you on later, probably Tuesday?”

It was a gentle kiss but it sent a shiver down Nico’s spine. He watched Will continue his walk to the other residence hall.


	4. Delicate

 

 

_This ain't for the best_  
_My reputation's never been worse, so_  
_You must like me for me_  
_Yeah, I want you_  
_We can't make_  
_Any promises now, can we, babe?_  
_But you can make me a drink_

 

_Is it cool that I said all that?_  
_Is it chill that you're in my head?_  
_'Cause I know that it's delicate_

"Delicate" by Taylor Swift

######  **Tuesday, October 20**

“I know, I know, everyone-midterms suck.” Nico said as he walked up the stairs of the lecture hall, counting how many students were in each row. He passed the answer sheets and tests to the students that sat on the ends, and the students took their papers and handed them down. “After you’re done with your test and turn it in, I will give back your essay.”

Nico pulled a stool over to the lectern, pulling a stack of papers he needed to grade for Dr. Pallister. He looked across the hall and saw everyone looking forward. He glanced at the clock. “Okay, it is eight-twenty. You have until the end of class at nine-thirty to complete the test.”

He started reading the paper at the top of his stack, occasionally looking up at the students taking their tests. Everyone seemed very absorbed in their tests. He fiddled with his red grading pen as he read the very aggravating paper in front of him. He fought hard not to mark up the paper with the red ink, turning it into a murder victim. The student had already failed at keeping the correct margins.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He nonchalantly placed it on the lectern and opened the message from Will. He had missed a previous message at the beginning of class.

>> good morning  
Tues 8:12 AM • SMS

>> 0:3  
Tues 8:45 AM • SMS

<< Are you still in bed?  
Tues 8:45 AM • SMS

Nico received a Snapchat notification from Will. He hesitantly opened it, remembering the last snap he received. Will was laid back on his pillow with his tongue sticking out. [Jealous?]

Nico took a photo of his cup of coffee he got from the school café.  
[Almost. Coffee is keeping me alive though.]

Another photo, Will’s bare torso and part of his sweatpants.  
[Bet you wish you were in bed now…]

Nico smirked to himself, glancing at the lecture hall. The students were still all focused on their tests, not taking any notice of him. He sent a photo as he held his phone pointing down, a quick shot of his shoes.  
[Are those my sweats?]

Will’s response appeared in two snaps. The first photo was him pouting.  
[Sorry I haven't given them back. They're just so comfortable…]

The second photo was more suggestive grin with his thumbnail between his teeth.  
[You might have to take them off me yourself.]

Nico was feeling impish, perhaps he didn’t have enough coffee yet. He snapped blackness and typed his response.  
[I almost want to say you can keep them…but I bet they're too long. Did you have to roll the hem?]

He snickered to himself proudly. Hazel would have scolded him for being mean, but he like flirting with Will like this. He couldn’t wait for Will’s response.

Will’s next snap featured him standing in front of a mirror on the inside door of his closet, holding up his middle finger while taking a full body shot.  
[No. I don't have to roll the hem.]

He drew on the snap with bright green, a circle around his ankles, showing the sweats were not rolled.

Nico saved the photo, adoring Will’s sleepy anger and bed head. He cropped the photo to just Will’s face and set it as his contact photo for Will. He opened his text messages.

<< Look who's out of bed,  
      mio piccolo raggio de sole.  
      Bed head is becoming on  
      you. I think I found what  
      I’ll use for your contact photo.  
Tues 9:03 AM • SMS

>> you're a dick.  
Tues 9:03 AM • SMS

<< I think what you meant  
      to say is you want my dick.  
Tues 9:04 AM • SMS

Nico stayed in his text messages and sent a selfie. He quickly took it, showing a bunch of students behind him, most of their heads down in focus, not noticing their TA taking a selfie. He was smirking with his grading pen in between his teeth, tipped to one side of his mouth.

<< Next time don't try to sext  
      me while I'm in class. I’m in  
      the middle of proctoring a test.  
Tues 9:05 AM • SMS

>> sorry, not sorry…can't  
      let these abs go to waste.  
Tues 9:05 AM • SMS

<< I'll see you later tonight.  
      Your abs can wait. Don’t  
      you have class soon?  
Tues 9:06 AM • SMS

>> just about to get in the shower  
Tues 9:06 AM • SMS

<< A cold one, I hope.  
Tues 9:06 AM • SMS

Nico set his phone down and ignored the rest of the incoming texts. Students had begun to turn in their tests and he had to give them back their graded essays.

\---

Frank joined him at the bar. “I’m sorry about Sunday. Hazel wanted to meet him. We should have given you two your space.”

Nico shrugged. “It was nice to be able to hang out with you two. I just didn’t think it’d happen so quickly. We had just hung out the night before and had that define the relationship talk again.”

“So, are you two like a thing now?”

“Frank, I didn’t take you for such a gossip.”

“Figured if I know what’s going on, I can help deter Hazel from asking her invading questions.” Frank looked at him with an earnest smile. Nico rolled his eyes and laughed under his breath.

“You’re just as gossipy as her... I don’t know where it’s going but I like him.” Nico looked down at his watch, adjusting the strap better on his wrist. “People are going to start coming in. You might wanna set up the mic and everything.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Frank went over to the storage closet.

People started filing in and ordering drinks. They sat at the tables around the stage waiting for Frank to finish up setup and read off the sheet. The second performance was an interesting acoustic rendition of some 90’s pop song. He was halfway through it when Nico noticed Will walk through the door. His stomach fluttered and he had to stop himself. Will trod his way over to the bar and climbed onto a stool. He didn’t have his guitar with him and didn’t look like his usual happy self.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” There was something off about Will and it didn’t sit right. Like the universe was inverted somehow. He knew it wasn’t something he did. After he was done with the test, he opened his texts and made sure Will knew he was just teasing. Will was very chipper in responding so it must have been something after their texting.

“I bombed my music theory midterm. I just know it. I’m shit at theory. I know what chords sound good together.  But theory is like math. And I hate math.”

“I’m sure you did better than you think you did. So, are you not singing tonight?”

“I’m not feeling it. Can I get a whiskey?”

“Whoa, you sure about that?” Nico teased as he reached for the Jack Daniels.

Will glared at him across the bar and waved a five-dollar bill.

“Using alcohol as a mood enhancer can be a slippery slope, Will.”

“Thanks for your concern. This is my only drink of the night. I’m going to study for my Personality Psych class.” Will heaved his book-bag into his lap and pulled his textbook and notes onto the bar.

Nico wondered if he’d be able to study with all the music going but brushed it off. He poured the drink and took the cash. There were only about twenty people in the bar. Everyone moved around like zombies.

Will took a drink and focused on his textbook. Nico backed off and collected a few glasses from the other end of the bar.

Frank made an announcement at 8:15. “If anyone else wants to sign up, there are slots available. Otherwise, people who have already gone are welcome to come up and sing again.”

Two more people sang and then left. Others followed. A professor walked up to the bar at 9:27 and ordered a screwball. Midterms sucked the life out of everyone.

“Just left my office.”He explained to Nico as he mixed the drink. The professor sat and quickly downed it. He left a tip and shuffled out the door. Frank came to the bar with a grimace, Rachel followed close behind him.

“Can we please, please, close?” Frank asked.

“It is pretty dead in here.”

Nico nodded, he was almost tempted to put on a pot of coffee. But closing early was a better alternative. “We might as well. Rachel, let Leo know we’re closing early, please.”  

Frank started his usual closing procedure. He walked over to Will. “Hey, how’s it going?”

“Fine.” Will said, raising his head to meet Nico’s gaze. He smiled at Nico and it looked genuine. “I don’t think I’ll fail _this_ test. So…that’s reassuring.”

“You’re the last one here,” Nico said as he cleaned the bartop.

Will whipped his head around. “Oh, wow.”

“Yep, so we’re closing. Would you like to finish your drink?”

Will looked at the half-full cup of whiskey with a crinkled nose. “Turns out whiskey isn’t my drink of choice.”

Nico grinned and drank the rest. He cleaned the glass and walked around the tables. He and Frank quickly wiped down the tables and swept the floors. Frank turned off the neon lights and stage lights.

“I’m heading out, Nico,” Frank said as he walked to the door. Leo and Rachel left the kitchen.

“We’re also heading out.”

“See you later.” Nico waved.

He plopped next to Will. Will closed his textbook and turned to face him.

“Did you want to come back to my place with me?” Nico asked. He felt himself hold his breath waiting for Will to respond.

“I can’t stay super late.” Will said, looking at the clock. Nico followed his gaze. 10:15.

“I just wondered if you came to the bar to study for a reason. There’s plenty of lounges and quiet spaces. You could have gone to the library.”

“I guess I wanted to be where you were.” Will played with one of the leather bands on his wrist. Nico reached out and covered his hand, causing Will to look at him again.

“Okay. So, do you want to come back to my place?”

A corner of Will’s lips raised. “Sure.”

Nico helped him put his book and notes into his bookbag. He grabbed his jacket and shut off the rest of the lights. As soon as he locked the door, Will reached for his hand. They walked back to the quad.

\---

Nico began kissing Will the instant they were inside his apartment. Will responded just as eagerly, dropping his book bag next to the coat rack. Their jackets were abandoned on the kitchen floor. Lights were left off as they stumbled out of their shoes while trying to make their way to Nico’s bedroom. Nico’s back hit the door as Will pushed against him.

Breaths rasped against each other’s skin as they pulled shirts up over heads.

“Feeling better?” Nico asked as Will attacked his neck.

“A little,” Will exhaled and nuzzled Nico where he had previous attacked. Nico quietly slid to his knees. Will groaned and pulled away.

“Hey,” Nico glanced up into the darkness, looking for Will’s form.

“I don’t feel like sex.”

Nico stood, making his way to the bathroom. “Would you like to come take a hot shower?”

“That sounds amazing.”

Nico reached out and grabbed Will’s hand, leading the way to bathroom.

\---

Water ran over them and Nico sighed under the warmth. Will pressed his forehead between Nico’s shoulder blades as his hands ran down Nico’s side and across his chest. He suggestively played with Nico’s hips as he pressed up against his backside.

“I thought you said you didn’t want sex?” Nico teased quietly.

“I don’t, fooling around sounds nice though. Is this okay?” His voice husky in Nico’s ear as he ran his hand over Nico’s body. Nico nodded and closed his eyes. Will wedged himself against Nico’s thighs. “And this?”

Nico nodded again, shivering from the friction between his thighs. Will lazily pumped as he kissed Nico’s neck. He nipped lightly at the tender skin.

Nico hissed at the jolt of feeling, a perfect balance of pleasure and pain. Will quickened the pace of his hand to match the grinding of his hips. Nico had to lean forward and support himself against the shower wall. Pleasure rolled through his body and burst white hot.

Will laughed quietly and it rumbled through his chest against Nico’s back. His hand slowed to a stop before snaking up Nico’s chest, holding steady and he thrust between Nico’s thighs.

\---

The water started to turn cold so Will pulled himself away and left the shower.

Nico finished rinsing off. He dried himself and hung the towel back up. A soft glow from the couch indicated that Will was sitting in the living room on his phone. Nico continued to walk into his bedroom. He put on his sweats.

“Your phone made some really annoying sounds a few minutes ago.” Will said from the living room.

“Thanks,” Nico said as he pawed through his discarded jean’s pockets. He grabbed his phone and walked into the living room.

He turned on the standing lamp and sat next to Will. He unlocked his phone to find several notifications. He groaned at the app. He wanted to throw the phone at the wall and never look at it again.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, just this app I’m on. Some guy cannot take rejection at all.”

“You’re on a dating app?”

“Let’s just call it that.” Nico looked over at Will with a look. Will’s eyes widened in understanding and his mouth made a small ‘o’. “I meant to uninstall it, but it was silent for a while but I guess this guy is really lonely, he sent me some photos too.”

“Can I?” Will asked holding out his hand. He grinned. “I want to see what you’re missing out on because of me.”

Nico laughed and handed over the phone. “I want you to know, I would never have met up with this guy regardless of if you and I ever happened. I have standards.”

Will leaned his back against Nico’s chest. Nico rest his chin on Will’s shoulder, watching him  thumb the screen. “His username is ‘Nine is fine’? ‘Come on, quit ignoring me. I’m sure you can handle it.’ Wow, how could you let such a great catch go?”

Nico chuckled. “Keep scrolling. You can see his ‘totally hot bod’.” Nico played with Will’s hair, curling the damp strands through his fingers, raking against his scalp. Will pressed into his hand with a small sound of pleasure as he continued to scan through the messages.

“Oh my God, I know this hot bod.” Will pulled away from Nico’s hand looked at him, completely horrified.

“Really?” Nico asked as Will hit Nine is Fine’s profile.

“Yeah, his name is Oliver and he is not nine inches...does it show how long they’ve been a member?”

“Under their profile photo.”

Nico’s eyes roamed the profile’s screen. The profile photo was a candid shot of a guy bringing a beer bottle to his lips as he laughed at something funny out of frame. Underneath the photo were the words Member since June.

“That dick.” Will’s eyes were transfixed to the screen. He gave a quick shake of his head in disbelief before turning an angry gaze to Nico. “Why haven’t you blocked him?”

“I don’t know. I don’t block anyone really.”

“In case you change your mind and want to fuck them?” Will’s voice raised and cracked in his incredulous tone.

“No! I just, don’t. Hazel and I usually just laugh at their stupidity.” Nico grabbed his phone from him. “Calm down, Will. I’m going to just uninstall the app.”

Will stood. “I’m going to head out.”

“Hey, hey.” Nico followed him into the kitchen. “Don’t leave here angry. I haven’t done anything wrong. He’s your ex, right? Lou Ellen mentioned an Oliver last week.”

Will’s face reddened. “Yeah. He’s the guy I wasted too much time on.”

“Okay. It’s understandable why you’d be pissed. But nothing happened between us, okay? You saw the messages. Please, don’t leave here angry…”

“I’m sorry. I just need to cool off.” Will already looked defeated, his shoulders were slumped forward as if the weight of the truth was physically dragging him down.

“Let me walk you back to your dorm.”

Nico grabbed his shirt from his bedroom doorway as Will put on his shoes and jacket. Will grabbed his book bag and opened the door.

“Hey! Wait!” Nico said as he scrambled to pull on his shoes. “You asked me to not let you fuck this up. This is fucking it up, Will.”

Will begrudgingly waited in the doorway.

“So, you probably don’t want to talk about it. Was the break up that bad?”

“The whole relationship was bad.” Will said as they walked out of the hall. “I had this feeling he was cheating but never really questioned him about. Then I find out he’s been on that app since the summer?”

“At least under this profile.” Nico said quietly, under his breath not wanting to hurt Will further. But at the same time wanting him to know-if Oliver was a serial cheater, he probably had several accounts. Will groaned inwardly and stomped down the hall.

Another notification came through and Will, turned and glared at Nico’s pocket. It was a very distinct sound and Nico cast his glance elsewhere.

“I can’t believe I never realized that sound was his hookups. I’m an idiot.”

“Wait, he’d have the app notifications on while hanging out with you? That’s not cool.”

The wind whipped around them. And they both zipped up their jackets and pocketed their hands.

“So, this,” Nico motioned over Will. “ _anger_ is all at him, right?”

“Mostly. I can’t believe the app thought you two were compatible. Is it like a swiping thing?”

“No, you can just browse profiles near you. He messaged me. Every time.”

“How long ago did this start?”

Nico pulled his phone out and scrolled back through the messages look for a time stamp. He could feel Will watching him. Nico stopped at a bench next to the sidewalk. Will sat next to him.

“September thirteenth. When did you guys break up?”

“Like three days after. The first Tuesday I came to open mic night-we broke up that Wednesday.”

Will rolled his eyes. He leaned against Nico and inhaled really loud. Nico prepared himself to deal with a crying Will, but no tears came.

“Do you want to come back to my dorm?” Nico grazed his lip against the shell of Will’s cold ear.

“I want to, but I should get some decent sleep before my tests tomorrow. You need sleep too.” Will kissed his cheek. “Can I ask something though?”

Nico nodded, gripping his phone tightly.

“Can I see your profile on that app before you uninstall it?” Will reached for the phone. “I want to know what you posted that made Oliver so thirsty.”

“You’ve seen the real deal, you don’t need photos.” Nico teased, holding his phone out of reach.

Will blinked slowly, widened his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Nico groaned and unlocked the screen. He held his phone and showed the photos. He had made sure to keep them as anonymous as possible. Lips down. No visible marks or tattoos.

Will leaned in to see the thumbnails, squinting his eyes trying to make out the finer details.

“Yeah...I guess I’d click on your profile too.”  

“Gee, thanks.”

Will laughed. It was loud and clear and warmed Nico even though it was freezing out. Nico stood and danced a little to get feeling in his legs.

“Goodnight.” Will leaned forward and kissed Nico. Nico kissed him back.

“Goodnight.”

Nico pulled him to his lips and kissed him again before finally releasing him.

######  **Wednesday, October 21**

Nico spent a good chunk of his late morning trying to convince Will to come over after he was done with his guitar lab midterm. He was finally able to convince will by sending a selfie of him wearing Will’s hoodie and an expression that he wouldn’t be caught dead making, thanking all the deities that Snapchat had a timer.

He had found Will’s red hoodie from his Saturday visit somehow behind the couch. He put it on and snapped Will.  
[If you ever wish to see it again, you’ll have to come get it.]

Will snapped back, over an hour later with a photo of him wearing Nico’s sweats.  
[How about a hostage exchange?]

Not long after opening the snap, Will called.

“Hey.”

“I really feel like eating ice cream in bed.”

“You can do that here. Come over. I’ll even make you some comfort pasta.”

“Can we watch a romcom too?”

Nico bit back a laugh. “If that’s what you want. I have tonight off so you can stay as long as you’d like.”

\---

“I hate guitar lab. I miss the piano so much.” Will sighed pressing his face into Nico’s back as Nico worked over the stove. Making alfredo sauce was proving difficult with the human barnacle attached to him, but he made do because Will was not going to peel himself away. He was still wearing Will’s hoodie, the sleeves pushed really far on his arms. Will had stretched out the cuffs so much from pushing the sleeves up his forearms but Nico’s arms were much slimmer than Will’s.

“Professor give you a hard time during your mid-term?”

“Something like that.” He nuzzled more in between Nico’s shoulder blades. His voice was muffled by the fabric of the hoodie. “Can’t wait until it’s over with.”

“Why don’t you go set up the movie? I’m almost done here, okay?”

“M’kay.”

Nico poured the sauce over the pasta and focused his attention on the chicken in the pan, making sure it was fully cooked. He scooped two servings into bowls, cut the chicken into strips, placing it on top of the sauced pasta, and grabbed two forks.

He made his way to the living room, sitting next to Will on the couch, handing him a bowl. “Bon appétit.”

\---

Nico looked down at Will, asleep in his lap. Halfway through their second stupid rom-com, Will crashed. Warmth spread to Nico’s toes as he watched Will for a few more seconds before averting his gaze and resuming his game.

This was a relationship. Hanging out in sweats, making dinner, watching movies. (Immediately stop watching stupid movie after the other person falls asleep to play video games.) There was something peaceful about having Will quietly sleep on his lap.

######  **Thursday, October 22**

When Nico woke up the next morning, he rolled out of bed and quietly went out to the living room. Will was curled up on the couch, a blanket pulled all the way under his chin. He was beautiful. Nico couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful and handsome Will was. Soft wavy blond hair was just a mess from sleep. Soft snores filled the room. Nico let him sleep as he took his shower. He was still sleeping as Nico made breakfast, toast and eggs.

The smell of the fried egg woke Will. He made a startled sound as he shot forward, sitting up. He glanced around, confused by his surroundings. Nico waved from the stove as Will looked over to the kitchen. His eyes widened and he scrambled to Nico in the kitchen.

“Why didn’t you wake me last night?”

“You had a shit day. You looked so comfortable, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“But, you don’t-.”

“You slept on the couch, Will. It’s fine. Would you like breakfast?”

Will glanced at the skillet, the whites of the eggs becoming deliciously crispy. He nodded.

“Go sit at the counter then, dork.”

Will patiently sat on one of the stools on the other side of the counter. He watched Nico as he finished the eggs and buttered toast. He brought over a glass of orange juice and a plate with the eggs and toast. Will stared at the simple but perfectly cooked breakfast. Nico grabbed his food and sat in the other stool. He watched Will as he cut a piece of egg with his fork and placed it on his toast.

“You can eat it.”

“No one has ever made me breakfast before. Beside, you know, my mom.”

Nico drank some juice and continued to watch Will. “Eat it before it gets cold, Will.”

\---

“I should go.” Will said when he was done with the food.

“If that’s what you want to do.”

Will got down from the stool, grabbed his bookbag and went to the bathroom. Nico put the dishes in the sink and tidied the living room. Will came out dressed in jeans and the same t-shirt, Nico’s sweat pants folded in his hand.

“I should probably return these to you.”

Nico reached out to take the sweatpants. He walked to his bedroom, placing them in the hamper and grabbing Will’s red hoodie.

“We did promise a hostage exchange.”

Will grinned as he pulled the hoodie on. Nico reached forward, pulling the hood up and over Will’s head and dragging him close by the drawstrings. Will laughed.

“St-stop.” Will tried to say as the strings pulled tighter around his face obscuring his eyes, his nose scrunched. Nico leaned in to kiss him. Will melted into the kiss as his pulled his hood back. “Okay-okay, I’m going. I’ll see you Saturday. Cecil and Lou Ellen want to go karaoking again.”

“Okay.”

\---

“You have it so bad.” Hazel teased Nico over the phone.

“I do not.” Nico had decided to call his sister after Will had left, he just needed to talk through it out loud. He was washing the dishes from breakfast.

“You do. I think you _like_ him.”

Nico walked away from the sink and had begun pacing in circles around the small kitchen area.

“Of course I like him. He’s an actual decent human being.”

“I think you two should date, make it official, boyfriends and all that. You’re catching feelings and you should tell him.”

“I have told him. He knows.”

Hazel’s voice turned to annoyance. “Then just make it official. You two are so silly.”

“I don’t think it’s been long enough.”

“It’s been several weeks!”

“We don’t know each other.”

“That’s why you date!”

“We’re dating, Hazel. I don’t know how else I can explain that to you.”

Nico laughed as she continued to give her definition of dating. Eventually, he no longer found the conversation entertaining and let her know he had to go.

######  **Thursday, October 29**

Nico tolerated working with Leo. That was the best way he could describe it. He was a nice enough guy, but he didn’t really pull his weight at the bar, for some reason he was finishing Connor’s shift.

If it were up to him, he’d cut Connors hours but he told Hattie that he didn’t want to help manage the bar so he was stuck with him. At least, it was close to closing and he could dismiss Leo so he could make the jello shots like he promised Hattie. He whistled and announced last call.

“So Nico, what are your Halloween plans?” Leo asked as he turned his back to the bar and leaned with his elbows on the bartop.

“I’m going to come here to listen to the band play and then meet up with Will at a party.”

“Who the heck is Will?”

“Yo.” Will said from his stool with a curt wave.

Leo turned around and walked over to Will. “Are you two dating?” Leo’s voice rose in curiosity. He wiggled his eyebrows and glanced between the two.

Will’s eyes locked with Nico, waiting for Nico to answer and Nico awkwardly glanced away.  

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re really annoying, Leo?”

Leo shrugged. “I’ll take that as a yes, that you’re dating.”

Two people came to the bar a few feet down and after realizing Leo wasn’t going to serve them Nico stepped forward. He came back to the conversation with Will explaining that the party was at Cecil’s.

“Yeah, that house has some awesome parties,” Leo said. Nico rolled his eyes and caught Will grinning at him.

“Leo, why don’t you go clean the bathrooms? I need to start setting up the jello shots.”

Leo groaned and left the bar. Will’s gaze followed Leo as he walked around the bar and towards the cleaning supplies. “You could be a little nicer, Nico.”

Hearing Will chide him made Nico feel a little guilty. But then his feelings towards Leo superseded the guilt.

Frank sat next to Will. “It’s Leo, he can handle it. And it means I don’t have to clean the bathroom for once.”

Nico passed a cup of water to Frank. “Hey, buddy, I need you to move the tables away from the stage area for tomorrow.”

“Yessir.” Frank gulped his water and moved towards the tables.

Nico moved around the bar, stepping into the small storage room located behind it. He grabbed the supplies that Hattie left him: a hot plate, a small saucepan, cookie sheets, small disposable sample cups with lids, and a large glass measuring cup.

“So,” Will said quietly as Nico started laying out the cups in the cookie sheets. “Do you want to go to Cecil’s party? I kinda just threw that at you last week.”

“Yeah, I want to go. I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t.”

“Okay. Cool. I just randomly asked you about it in bed and didn’t really think about it-.”

“William.” Nico interrupted him. Will lifted his brilliant blue eyes to look at him. Nico made a face at him. “I will see you at the party. And it will be fun.”

“I’m going to head out.” Will stood and walked around the bar.

“Hey, no one behind the bar. Hattie would kill me.”

Will pointed at the yellow line at the floor, showing he hadn’t stepped over it. He waved Nico over. With a quizzical look, Nico approached him. Will grinned and kissed Nico’s cheek, his lips leaving a burning imprint on Nico’s skin. “See you later. By the way, Will isn’t short for William.” He playfully winked before walking away.

Nico’s heart thumped in his chest. Curiosity for what Will’s full name sat on the fringe of Nico’s mind. Frank sat at the bar and interrupted his thought process.  

“So, you two still not boyfriends?”

“We’re dating.”

“That’s not the same. I’m talking about like social media official, cute photos and proudly saying ‘he’s my boyfriend’…”

“You and Hazel need to find a better pet project.” Nico said, laughing as he boiled the water.

“You just need to jump in.”

Leo joined them as Nico was in the middle of a second batch. He was behind the bar, mixing a drink for himself. “So you and the blonde guy are a thing, right?”

“For fuck’s sake!” Nico said exasperatedly glaring between Frank and Leo. “Guys find something else to focus on. Leo, you better pay for that. Get away from the bar.” He waved his hands wildly, shooing the shorter boy of his space.

Leo was chortling as he walked around the bar to sit next to Frank.

“It’s just, I’ve never seen you smile so much around a person. Like a real smile, not one of your fake creepy looking ones, dude.” Leo teased before sipping his drink.

Nico glared at Leo.

“Didn’t you go to that party last year?”

“I did not go to the Halloween party, no.”

“Was there another party that we made out at?” 

Frank spat out his water and looked between Nico and Leo. Nico’s glare at Leo intensified to where he wish he has laser vision. He grit his teeth. “Leo, I told you to never bring that up...ever again. Remember, we agreed that it was the alcohol and no one ever needed to know.” 

Realization sparked on Leo’s face. “I am so sorry. Dude, I forgot.” 

“Clearly.” 

Nico glared at Frank, who held up his hands. “Hey, no, I promise. I will not repeat that. I will forget it was ever said.” 

“Obviously, I’m not Nico’s type.” Leo bravely joked. 

“You can go home now.” Nico seethed. 

“Sorry cariño.” Leo teased. He shrugged and downed the rest of his drink. Nico continued to make the jello shots in quiet anger. Leo left the bar. Frank followed him to the door and locked the door. 

As he sat back at the bar, Nico raised an eyebrow. 

“I promise I won’t tell Hazel.” 

“Good.” 

######  **Saturday, October 31**

Nico waded through the crowd to get to the bar. The music was loud but the band sounded really good. Hattie saw Nico at the bar and walked to him, letting Rachel serve the other people that had come to the bar. She was wearing a pirate outfit, eyepatch and fake parrot on the shoulder included. She lifted the patch as she began talking. “Thank you for the band.” She said loudly, trying to be heard over the noise. “They’re wonderful and people seem to really enjoy them.”

“Glad you like them, Hattie.”

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Yeah, just the seasonal beer.” Nico passed a five dollar bill to her.

“You’re finally here!” Hazel’s voice came from beside Nico. He quickly turned to her. Her smile was bright and she gave him a quick hug. “Your zombie makeup is amazing!”

She held up a finger as if to poke his face. He quickly dodged her. “Don’t touch it. It took forever to get right.”

“Is that why you’re here late?”

Hattie handed over the beer. “They’ve only played two songs and have seven more in their line up,” she explained with a smile.

Hazel nudged Nico and led him towards the back of the bar. Frank stood at a table with a tall glass of beer. He was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt, black cat ears. His face was carefully painted with cat features, no doubt done by Hazel. Nico took a step back to look at the two of them together. Hazel was wearing a cute little black dress with striped tights and a big, black witch’s hat on top of her curls.

“Are you her familiar?” Nico asked with raised brows.

“Someone forgot to get a costume this year.” Hazel answered as Frank blushed.

“I thought Will would be here,” Frank said, diverting the attention off himself.

“He’s at a party. I’m going there after this.”

“Nico’s going to a house party? That’s a first.” Hazel teased.

“So, do you want me to be social or not?” Nico laughed as he threw an arm over Hazel’s shoulder.

“Of course, I want you to go out.”

“I’m giving you shit, Hazel.” Nico kissed her cheek.

\---

The band finished their set and reminded people to tip the bartenders. As they walked off stage, Hattie started up a playlist. Nico hugged Hazel. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Have fun,” she responded with a grin.

Nico walked out of the bar as others walked around him in costumes being loud and drunk. The house wasn’t too far from campus, it took him about thirty minutes to get there. He had texted Will to let him know he was on the way. He could hear the party before he saw which house it was, bass pumped loudly across the neighborhood. Nico was surprised that the cops hadn’t been called.

He walked up the front steps. People were hanging out on the porch, some drinking, some smoking, a couple was making out on the porch swing. The door was left ajar, which Nico found to be probably a typical thing of house parties.

The front room was loud and full of drunk students that Nico guessed weren’t all legal drinking age. He pushed through the throng of people, some dancing other just standing around.

He took out his phone and saw that Will had texted him a few minutes prior. 

>> I’ll be in the kitchen  
Sat 10:25 PM • SMS

Nico exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He felt his stomach unknot as well.

Will, dressed as a cowboy, was excitedly talking with his friends that Nico recognized as Lou Ellen, dressed as Wonder Woman, and figured the guy

wearing the toga was Cecil.

“Howdy,” Will said with a smile, tipping his hat, when he noticed Nico lurking in the doorway.

“Sick zombie makeup.” Cecil offered.

“Thanks.”

Will’s smile just continued to grow. He handed over a cup of questionable red liquid. Nico made a face. “It’s just UV Red and Hawaiian punch.”

“Oh, yum.” He looked down at his cup in horror.

“You’re such a booze snob.”

“I'll just take a beer,” Nico looked over at the different coolers lying around the

kitchen. He flipped one open and found a bottle of hard cider. Grateful for something he liked, he plucked it out of the ice.

“How was the bar? Was the band good?” Will asked, genuinely curious.

“Yeah. They're really good. I think Hattie is going to start having more performances. So, keep practicing and I might put in a good word for you.” Nico was only half joking. If Will really wanted to play for a whole night and had a good set list, Nico could probably convince Hattie to let him play.

He casually leaned against the counter. Lou Ellen and Cecil moved closer to him and Will. No one else was hanging around the room, they'd walk in to grab more drinks and then promptly left.

“That would be pretty cool.” Lou Ellen cut in. “To be able to play at the bar. Their open mic nights are grabbing attention, right? More and more people have been coming in. It'd be a great way to start your exposure.”

Will laughed and turned to face his bright eyed friend. “My exposure? I don't want to go pro, Lou Ellen.”

“That's a shame, because you totally could. Cecil agrees. That last song you wrote was amazing.”

Nico grinned as he took a sip.

“Have you heard it?” Lou Ellen turned to face Nico. She seemed like she no longer wanted to rip out his throat. He guessed that Will told her about them 'dating' and that knowledge eased her protective friend setting.

Nico began to answer, thinking the song was the original song he performed a couple of Tuesdays prior, but Will hastily shouted over everyone.

“No!” He turned to Lou Ellen. With his teeth clenched he uttered out, “No, he has not.”

Nico held back a laugh as he watched Will’s face turn a deep shade of pink. Will grabbed Nico’s hand and led him out of the kitchen, shooting a glare at his two friends as they left the room. He then started to introduce Nico to the other people in the house as they came across them. So many names were thrown at him that Nico couldn’t even keep them straight. Meeting this many new people was uncomfortable but he had resigned himself to this when he accepted a party invite. He had a feeling that Will would be a social butterfly and drag him around to meet others. Quite a few people recognized him from the bar, others brought up he was their TA for so-and-so’s class.

Will stopped walking around when they got back to the living room. The music was still blasting and Will was bobbing along to the beat. A girl in scrubs walked past them. “Are you boys up to date on your shots?”

Will grinned as he saw the tray of jello shots and said, “No, ma’am.”

He happily grabbed at the bright colored jiggling alcohol. She offered the tray to

Nico and he declined. Will ate them in rapid succession.

Nico turned his hand nonchalantly and glanced at his watch, 10:46. He had been at the party for over an hour. He was rather proud of himself for staying that long.

Will handed him a jello shot. Nico dumbly looked down at the shot and looked back to Will. His cheeks were flushed red and Nico wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or the fact he was dancing like a drunk lunatic. Nico loosened the jello from the edge of the plastic cup and tipped the cup back.

\---

Somehow they safely made it back to Nico’s apartment. Will took off most of the components of his costume. The vest, button down shirt, and cowboy hat and boots were in a pile by the end of the couch. They sat on the couch, facing each other, legs criss-crossed, Will was helping remove the zombie makeup. Nico’s eyes were closed as Will swiped the makeup remover cloth over his eyelids and brows. He’d still have to shower to get the entirety off.

“So, I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh?”

“About us...we’ve been hanging out a lot, and uh…”

“Sleeping together?” Nico offered, lifting an eyelid he glanced over at Will whose hand shook with nerves.

“Yeah- I guess, but...when was the last time we slept together?”

Nico’s brain was mushy and muffled from the alcohol. Synapses were not firing at their fastest. “We’ve done stuff.” Confusion settled over him, his voice wavered.

“No, wait, I’m sorry, that’s not what I wanted to talk about. It’s just a detail I’ve noticed. Since we’ve agreed to call what we’re doing dating, we haven’t really...that is. Oh, man I am so bad at this."

Will took in a deep breath. Nico screwed his eyes shut tight and opened them, trying to focus on Will.

“I really like you.”

“I like you too.” His drunk brain finally caught on, watching Will’s mannerism reminded him of their last ‘defining the relationship talk’. Nico reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly.  “Go ahead and ask Will…”

“Oh. Am I being that obvious?”

“Yes.”

“Do I still have to ask?” Nico didn’t answer and Will groaned. “Will you be my boyfr-can we make this is official? I don’t even know how I want to ask this.”

“It’s okay.” Nico patiently waited as Will took a few stuttering breaths.

“I know you don’t like relationships but we’ve been consistently seeing each other for the past two weeks, and this last week without barely having sex and I felt like that that might mean something. If you need more time, I understand. I just don’t know what to call this.”

“You can call me your boyfriend.” Nico offered.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Before Nico could stop him, Will was leaning in and kissing him passionately. The creamy zombie makeup smearing against Will’s skin. When he pulled away Nico couldn’t help but laugh. He grabbed a clean wipe and dragged it across Will’s cheeks.

“I’m going to shower quick,” Nico said, kissing Will’s forehead before walking to his bathroom.

\---

Nico rejoined Will on the couch, out of his zombie costume and in comfortable PJs. Will was in the middle of playing a shooter video game.

“This guy keeps killing me, even though I’m on his team.”

Nico watched the screen and sure enough, Will’s avatar crumpled dead to the ground. Jason’s username hovered over the killer. Nico chuckled. He stood and grabbed his headset. He flicked it on.

“Come on, Jason, stop killing Will.”

He could hear Jason’s muffled giggling. “I knew it wasn’t you playing.”

“Will can’t help that he’s a noob. Now let him play. You’re going to get kicked if you kill him again.”

“Wait! You know him?” Will screeched from his seat. “It’s fucking bullshit.”

Jason laughed again. “So, that’s the guy you’re dating, huh? Does he know how badly he sucks at videogames?”

“Don’t insult my boyfriend like that.” Nico eased back on the couch, curling against the armrest, watching Will get completely destroyed by the enemy team. He watched Will’s back straighten at the use of the word _‘boyfriend’_.

“Oh, boyfriend? When did that happen?”

“About twenty minutes ago.”

“Congratulations.”

Will continued to play, glancing over at Nico every once in awhile as he spoke with Jason. Occasionally, he’d give Will advice on how to shoot, or to change weapons, or “For the love of God, Will-crouch!” Finally frustrated by a king-of-the-hill point, Will handed the controller to Nico. He leaned against Nico’s thigh.

“Okay, after this match I’ll have to go, Jace.”

“Sure.”

After disconnecting and placing the controller and headset on the table, he looked down at Will.

“You’re not going to regret deciding to become boyfriends, are you?”

“No.”

“Not a stupid drunk decision?”

“No.” Nico confirmed, threading his fingers through Will’s hair. He leaned forward, kissing Will softly on the lips.

“Should I head home?”

“Are you getting tired?”

Will stifled a well-timed yawn.

“You can crash on the couch again.”

“Nah, I’ll head home.” Will sat and stretched. He took his phone out of his pocket. “Holy shit, it’s almost four in the morning.”

“Yeah. I’ll walk you back?”

“I don’t want to wake Michael. That’s a dick move of a roommate.”

“So, stay.” Nico answered nonchalantly.

“You’re okay with that? I just don’t want to set a precedent of me crashing here if you’re not comfortable.”

“I’m just not comfortable with bedsharing…” Will nodded and pulled down the fleece blanket from the back of the couch. Nico stood to get him a better pillow than a throw pillow. He brought Will a pillow and a clean pair of pajama pants. “Am I being an asshole boyfriend?”

“Because you want personal space?” Will asked, quickly standing and moving towards him. He cupped Nico’s face and kissed him carefully “No, it’s okay. I’ll see you in the morning.”


	5. Chapter 5

######  _ Sunday, November 8 _

Working closing shifts for a bar proved how hard it was to have a traditional relationship. Will still stayed after open mic night, and visited during karaoke night when Nico worked. But they wanted to be able to hang out without worrying about work. And then with Nico having TA responsibilities, their time was whittled down even more. It was easier when it was just for a quick fuck. Sunday afternoon was the first day in the two weeks since becoming a couple that they were able to relax and enjoy each other’s company.

Will laughed, his head in Nico's lap as Nico read an article from his phone. He tilted his head, interested in something that caught his eye. Nico noticed the movement of Will's head and noticed him reached out for his uncovered wrist.

“What's this? Carpe diem? How many tattoos do you have?” His hand was warm as it gently gripped above the tattoo, pulling it closer to see. Panic rose in Nico's chest, not wanting Will to see the scars the tattoo hid. 

“It's personal, Will.” He said, making sure to keep his voice calm because he definitely was not calm but didn't need to reveal that to Will.

“Why don't we play twenty questions?”

Nico laughed. “As long as your first question isn't about this tattoo.”

“No. It just made me realize how much we don't know about each other.”

“I know plenty about you.” Nico said suggestively, trailing his fingers down Will's stomach and played with the hem of his shirt.

Will swatted his hand. “I'm being serious. You can even ask the first question.”

“Ok. Fine. What is Will short for?”

“Ugggh. That's so lame. I'd rather you guess.”

Nico pursed his lips. Will poked his nose. When Nico didn't ask a different question, Will sat up. He tucked one of his legs under him and looked Nico straight in the eye. 

“Wilburn.”

“Interesting.” Nico fought the urge to laugh by biting his lip.

“Shut up.” Will threw a pillow at Nico's face. It's a family name. “How about for you? Is Nico short for anything? like Nicola?”

“It can be. But not for me. Just Nico. How about your favorite color?”

“I feel like you already know that.” Will sighed and answered. He gestured to his hoodie. “It's red.”

The trudged through some of the stupid basic questions, favorite food, favorite movie. What would they do with a million dollars? Nico settled on a more serious question.

“Lou Ellen mentioned a song last week at the party. Will I ever get to hear it?”

Will stuttered over his answer. Ruffling his hair and his cheeks turned red. “I mean if you really want to hear it...but I don't think I'm done. I'm still fighting that stupid guitar.”

“I do want to.”

“Not right now,” Will rushed to say,holding his hands up. “It's not ready.”

“But your friends got to hear it.”

“Because Lou is fucking crazy. How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

Nico wanted to know about the song, he had a suspicion that it was either for him or about him if Will was being so secretive. He laughed at the absurdity of Will's question and the quick change in subject.

“Seventeen. It was with someone older at a club. I don't remember much of it. I just remember it was awful.” He shook his head at the thought of his stupidity. They didn't use protection, there was not enough lube, just the small amount in the package from the bathroom condom dispenser. The guy was much, much older and had bought him drinks, had given him attention, told him he had a pretty face. Nico was embarrassed about that night for multiple reasons. “What about you?”

Will laughed. “It was at camp and we were both fifteen.” He shuddered as if remembering a horrible memory. Maybe no one's first time was great. 

“Are you bi?” 

“Nah, it was just a phase.” Will laughed. “The camp was in Texas and I was trying to convince myself that girls were pretty. She was very nice though…  How often do you visit Europe?”

“Maybe once a year, the last time we went together was before Hazel started college. I went by myself last May.”

“Do you like it there? Do you miss Italy?”

Of course he missed Italy. That's where his mother was buried. Where Bianca was buried. And he missed them, so he missed Italy. But going back to Italy without them seemed empty. He loved watching the boisterous Italians of the small village where he grew up. How they recognized him after all those years gone. But it seemed false. He glanced at Will who watched with an expectancy, his blue eyes wide. He knew this curiosity, of one who has never traveled outside of the country.

“Yeah, I like it. I think I'll always be a little homesick.”

Will was watching him with a careful gaze, as if trying to pick the lies from the truth. Nico didn't like talking about italy. It was a hard subject for him. And for his father. Guilt seemed to hold both of them back and prevent a real conversation.

Deciding he was done playing the personally invasive game, Nico leaned in, cupping Will's jaw and pulling him close. What started as a sweet kiss, grew quickly into wild abandon. Will arched into Nico's touch, as they moved in rhythm with each other. Both of them shirtless, their pants unbuttoned with Nico's hands gripping both of them, pumping until they were both slick. A moan released from Will's throat. Nico pulled him from the couch and led him to the bedroom.

\---

“Hey, come back.” Will begged from his spot on the bed, as Nico pulled his underwear on, stood and walked away. 

“Bathroom.” Nico pointed with his thumbs over his shoulder.

When Nico came back to the bed, Will opened his arms and Nico, feeling affectionate, acquiesced. He curled into Will’s arms and felt his cheek rest against the top of his head. Nico searched out Will’s hand. They quietly played with each other’s hands with soft caresses. The underside of Nico’s wrist turned up and Will mentioned the tattoo that held his curiosity again.

“Carpe diem?”

He lightly stroked it with his thumb. Nico jerked his hand back.

“Talk to me, please.”

Nico sat up and looked at Will with a glower. “I really don’t want to talk about it, Will.”

“Please. Why have a tattoo on your wrist but hide it?”

A rage bubbled. Years of rage, years of having to explain to people. This was why he covered it up. He shouldn't have to explain himself. His tattoos, his decisions, being gay. He leaned forward and away from Will, trying to get out of his reach. “Because it’s just for me.” His voice was sharp, it cut through his bedroom and startled Will backwards. 

The room was quiet and Nico refused to look behind him even when Will stifled soft sound from his lips. Will sat up and lightly brushed the two black birds on Nico’s shoulder. “Will you tell me about this one?”

“They’re ravens, for my mom. She died when I was a kid. Cancer.” Nico turned to face Will. Several emotions flashed across his face, the typical emotions Nico saw when he told someone his mom was dead.

“I’m sorry, Nico. I-.”

Nico moved to the edge of the bed and pull on his sleep pants. Will watched him walk over to his desk and open the top drawer. As he shuffled around the drawer, Will pulled on his own clothes. Nico came back to the bed with a stack of photos. He handed them over to Will and sat cross legged on the bed.

Will shuffled through the photos. So many of Nico and Bianca as kids in front of European looking buildings. “So you really lived in Italy?”

“Yeah, until I was ten. Mom was an actress, mostly stage productions.  Dad didn’t live in Italy with us; we moved stateside after she died. He was devastated. He sent me and Bianca to private school in the city. We stayed in dorms during the week, sometimes came home on the weekends.”

The photos showed a happy family between Bianca, Nico, and their mom. Every once in awhile, their dad was in the shot too.

“So, then who is the second raven for?”

Nico sighed, he didn’t like talking about the deaths of his family, they made him weary and triggered the bad thoughts that he had fought against all through high school. He took a few photos from Will’s hands. He set one down. Will picked it up and recognized it as teenaged Bianca. Maybe ten years older than she was in the family portrait that sat on Nico’s desk. She was pulling books out of a locker and was making a silly face at the photographer.

“It was a car crash. Too much trauma to her internal organs. She survived about a week before total organ shut down. It happened seven years ago”

“Nico.”

Will looked at him, his eyes shining. Nico couldn’t look at him, so he stared down at his hands. He didn’t know what to say.

“Is that why you have ‘carpe diem’ on your wrist?”

“Sort of. It was my first tattoo, right when I turned eighteen. It’s something that Bianca said all the time. Carpe diem. Seize the day. So it’s a reminder and a way to honor her. There’s more to it….” Nico gathered all the photos and put them back in the drawer.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Will shook his his head. He wrapped his arms tighter around Nico’s torso. ”I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you bring up something so painful.”

“People die.”

“I shouldn’t have pushed.”

 

######  _ Tuesday, November 16 _

“Nico, what are we doing?” Hazel hissed as she walked hand and hand with Frank. He had convinced them to ditch their last classes to help with something important.

“I need Frank’s help moving something.” Nico grinned at his sister. “Okay, so don’t freak out. I kind of bought a piano.”

They were walking on the sidewalk of the downtown area. Nico was leading them towards an antique store.

“You what?!”

“Yeah, like two and half weeks ago, I called up Hermes’ Emporium and asked them to keep an eye out for an upright piano. They found one and it even has casters so I just need help wheeling it.”

Nico stopped in front of the store and opened the door for them to walk through. It was a cute little shop, exactly how little antique shops should look. Cute victorian paintings and old country crocks. Hazel saw a collection of porcelain dolls in the corner of the and excitedly bounced over to look at them. Frank carefully walked after Nico, trying to keep his bulking form from knocking into the fragile items on display.

“Hi- Nico di Angelo. I’m here to pick up the piano.”

The store owner, Hermes, looked up and grinned. “Ah, yes, Mr. di Angelo. A good sale indeed. I think I found exactly what you were looking for.” He led them to back of the store.

A beautiful, dark stained piano with a little spinning stool sat in the middle of the room. Hazel walked over to it, dragging a finger over the top. She lifted the keyboard cover and hit a couple of keys. They made a dull clunk when the key’s hammers hit the strings.

“It will need tuned, of course.” Hermes explained.

“I’ve got that covered.” Nico said.

“Wait, where is this going?” Frank asked.

“Hattie’s.” Nico put his hands up as he spoke his defense. “And yes, I got permission.”

“Dad will kill you when he finds out you bought a piano for your workplace.”

“Hattie said if people use it, she’ll pay me back.”

Hermes looked at the bunch of them and clapped his hands together. “So, sale is good then? Mr. di Angelo if you’d like to come to the register and pay. You can take the piano out the back door.”

“Great.” He turned to Frank. “If you don’t mind bringing it to the front of the store?”

Frank nodded and began to push the instrument to the door. Hazel grabbed the stool and followed Nico to the front of the store. She eyes him as Hermes rang up the register.

“One piano at the cost of one thousand dollars.”

Hazel’s eyes bulged and she swatted Nico’s arm. “Dad is going to _ kill  _ you. Why are you buying a piano?”

He looked at her with a sheepish grin and passed his credit card to Hermes. “Honestly, Hazel, that’s pretty cheap for a piano.”

“Is this for Will?” Hazel raised her eyebrows.

“Maybe, just a little.” 

Hermes handed back Nico’s credit card along with a receipt. Nico and Hazel left the store to find Frank standing next to the piano on the sidewalk. Together they walked the instrument through the downtown, Hazel carrying the stool, Frank pushing the piano and Nico navigating.

\---

Nico was bouncing on his toes and kept glancing at the door. He had sent a text to Will asking if he would come to the bar early because he had a surprise for him. It was already 6:03 and Will hadn’t shown up yet, but plenty of people were making their way in.

Rachel watched him with a puzzled look. She reached out a hand and steadied his bounces. “He’s going to love it, Nico.”

“You think?”

“You bought him a piano, he's going to love it.” Rachel pointed at the upright which was tucked against the wall on the small stage. Nico's chest swelled with pride. He had been toying with the idea of getting a piano for Hattie's ever since Will had mentioned he missed piano.

“I bought it for Hattie’s.”

“Sure, but you really bought it for him.”

Will arrived with Lou Ellen in tow, Nico tried very hard not to scowl. Lou Ellen might have been treating him better now that he and Will were official but it didn't stop Nico's anger upon seeing her.

Will took off his peacoat jacket, hanging it at the doors coat rack. He carried his guitar in a hard case now that it was cold weather time. He smiled as he approached the bar. 

“So, what's the surprise?”

“Look at the stage.” Nico said, biting back his excitement. “Notice anything?”

Will whipped around to look at the stage. A strange sound emitted from the back of his throat. 

“Is that a piano?” Lou Ellen asked. She stared deadpan, facing forward, obviously seeing what Will was seeing.

“Wh-what..why...how.” Will was unable to form a coherent sentence.

“You had mentioned several times that some songs would be better on piano.”

 

“So you bought a piano.” Will’s face glowed. He jumped up and leaned across the bar. His expression was so open and beautiful, hopeful that Nico froze. “Thanks. I don't think I have anything to play tonight but I will next week!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/7/2019 If you're reading this- yes I'm still writing this. Uh.....holidays happened and then I ran out of emotional spoons because of work. I currently have 2,000 words for the next part written. I'm hoping to have it uploaded within the week.
> 
> Please visit me on tumblr the-deathboy-ghostking for update schedule and feel free to send me asks! I love discussing stuff.


	6. Hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Gentle reminder for the tags, implied and mentioned self harm. And if you don't like sex or "smut" keep an eye out for ** and *** for the end of the smutty scene. You can always use the crtl+f funtion to find the *** to skip ahead
> 
> So Chapter 5 is supposed to be a part of this chunk, but people left really beautiful comments on that chapter so I'm just leaving it because that's all I had written at the time.
> 
> This was written during a manic episode. I could have cleaned my house but I wrote like 7,000 words instead.

_ But baby I've been here before _

_ I've seen this room and I've walked this floor _

_ You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya _

_ And I've seen your flag on the marble arch _

_ And love is not a victory march _

_ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

_ … _

_ Maybe there's a God above _

_ But all I've ever learned from love _

_ Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya _

_ And it's not a cry that you hear at night _

_ It's not somebody who's seen the light _

_ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

_                             "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen _

 

######  _ Saturday, November 21 _

It was another quiet weekend in Nico's apartment. Both of them lounging on the couch, Nico leaning back on Will's chest, a textbook resting on his knees.

“My mom wanted to know if you wanted to come over during Thanksgiving break.”

“Your mom knows about me?” Nico laughed, twisting in Will’s arms to look at him.

“Well, yeah.” Will shrugged and looked at the couch cushion, pinching the soft material between his finger and thumb. “I tell her practically everything.”

Nico had a quick flash of everything he and Will had done. No, he wouldn’t share that. That would be really weird to share with a parent. 

“Anyway, she even invited you to Thanksgiving. But I figured you probably have plans with your family. I didn’t know if you guys would be going back to the city or if you’d want to visit at all…”

Nico normally hated family traditions and holidays ever since half of his family died. Persephone tried very hard. She made beautiful meals for Thanksgiving but it was never turkey. She even tried a hand at an Italian meal one year. Nico knew she tried her best for him, but it just couldn’t compare to food in Italy. So the next year she made Chinese dumplings and soup. His father rarely made it home on the holiday they were celebrating, usually still on the plane or delayed when the three of them gathered around the table. 

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay Nico. I understand.” His voice was soft and Nico could hear the hesitation. This was probably a big step, or he knew Nico would say no. Nico didn’t want to disappoint Will but he just couldn’t go to someone else’s parents house.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to, tesoro.” Was the Italian a little overkill? Sure, but Nico knew Will loved being called pet names in Italian. It helped soften the blow of saying no, or at least that’s what he hoped. 

Will nodded. “It’s okay. I kind of pulled it on you a little late.”

The panic that was rising in Nico’s chest disappeared. He leaned in, kissing Will instead of using his words to show his appreciation. His textbook forgotten as it teetered off the edge of the couch.

__

######  _ Friday, November 27 - “Thanksgiving” _

Hazel trilled her lips.  “You are exasperating, brother.” She turned onto her stomach on the couch. Nico rapidly hitting buttons on his controller from his place on the floor next to the couch.

He looked over his shoulder at her. 

“Why?”

“I can’t believe you are just now telling me about this. He invited you to Thanksgiving dinner with his family?! That’s kind of big. ”

“Yeah, why do you think I said no?” He exclaimed, waving his elbows widely about while still keeping his hands on the controller.

“It’s big but like not life-threatening! You could have so much fun! He wants you to meet his family, Nico.” Hazel said, slapping his arm. “And you just distracted him with kissing.”

“Hazel, you know why I can’t. That’s just too much. Too soon.”

She groaned and grabbed the controller from his hands, attempting to have a heart-to-heart chat with him. She paused the game despite Nico complaining and demanding for the controller back. 

“Too soon? You’ve been seeing him for the last three months. I don’t even know how many times you’ve both slept together.” She held up her hand in a pausing motion. “Not that I want to know that.”

“The amount of times is not an indicator of anything.” 

“Not unless you’re usually a one and done type of person. Didn’t we just pick up a piano that you bought for him? Obviously, you like him.”

“It’s not a matter of if I like Will. It’s a matter of I don’t want to meet his family……yet.”

A quiet voice spoke from behind them. “Who’s Will?” 

Both of the siblings whipped around to see their stepmom standing behind the couch, flour on her forehead and mixing bowl in her hands. 

Her warm brown eyes were lit in curiosity, her gaze had settled on Nico. He knew full too well that he wasn’t going to be sidestepping this conversation. 

“There’s a boy and you didn’t tell me?” 

Hazel bit back a snicker as she put her hand up to her lips. Nico’s jaw dropped, mind racing of what he was going to say- how to best back peddle.

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to hope you’re practicing safe sex.” 

Laughter erupted out of Hazel and she rolled off the couch, falling beside Nico. He playfully shoved her away as she continued a giggle fit beside him. His face burned with the heat of the sun. He wanted to melt into the floor and disappear.

“I came out here to see if any one wanted to come help me with these cookies and lick the bowl.” Persephone said, rolling her shoulders and walking back into the kitchen. 

Nico stood up and followed her. She stood at the kitchen island and scooped the dough onto a pan. Nico leaned against the counter across from her.

She puffed a breath of air up, moving a stray hair out of her face. “Did you go to therapy?”

“Yeah. I saw her yesterday.”

“Was it a good talk?”

Nico made a non-committal noise. Persephone looked up from her work to intently gaze at him. 

“You know the rules Nico, you go to therapy, you get to go to the college of your choice.” 

He knew the rules. “I know. I went. It was good, the usual stuff.”

“Did you talk about this Will?”

“A little bit.” Nico’s knuckles were turning white from gripping the counter so tight. He leaned back.

She didn’t push the conversation more than that. She always did these check-ins without too much prodding. Was he going to therapy? Yes? Good. Was he self-harming again? No? Good. They stood there in silence as she finished the first tray of cookies and began a second. She put both in the oven and sat in one of the stools near him. He also sat. 

“I told him about mom and Bianca.”

“Oh?” Nico could tell that she was suppressing her surprise and curiosity, trying to keep it as casual as possible. 

“He asked about the tattoos. He doesn’t know why the wrist one is a wrist one but yeah.”

“You feeling okay about him knowing?” She tilted her head to catch his downward gaze.

He mutely nodded. 

“Therapy was a hard session, wasn’t it?” Persephone inferred. She pushed the mixing bowl towards him.

“Yeah.” Nico laughed. He grabbed the spoon and scraped the sides.

“Sounds like this might be a serious thing with him.”

“I really like him.”

Persephone smiled. “I’m happy for you.”

\---

Persephone’s mom, Demi, came over around two to begin cooking their dinner. Despite Persephone’s objections. 

“Nonsense, those children need a decent meal. They probably eat instant noodles and alcohol,” was Demi’s response.

Hazel ran and hugged Demi. “Please say you’re making Gumbo.”

“Gumbo for our Thanksgiving? Child…”

“Oh, please! And cornbread.”

“Mom...” Persephone warned, exasperation evident in her tone.

“I suppose these crawfish can be used in gumbo…” Demi feigned confusion over her ingredients.

Hazel squealed in delight. 

“How come you never get that excited when I make gumbo, Hazel.”

Demi cut in. “Because you’re cooking is worse than your father’s. I could never teach you anything.” She then shooed Persephone and Nico out of the kitchen. 

“Want to play Mario Kart?” Nico offered.

“Will that husband of yours be joining us for dinner?” Demi shouted from the kitchen.

“Yes, mom! He should be here around six.” She glanced at Nico and lowered her voice. “You might want to text your dad and warn him that Demi is here…”

Nico snorted and sent a quick text to his father.

Nico never understood Persephone and his father’s relationship. She could have had anyone but she chose him. And it wasn’t the money, Nico could tell. She was in it for the love, one hundred percent, despite Demi’s objections. Or perhaps she married his dad to spite her mother. It seemed plausible with Persephone’s personality.

“After dinner, you should call Will. Ask if he wants to come hang out here for the weekend. Your dad won’t be here. He’s closing a deal tomorrow and then we’re flying to Japan for the rest of the week for a business trip.”

\---

Hayden Gage arrived at 6:15 much to Demi’s annoyance. He greeted everyone as they sat around the table. They had all (minus Demi) patiently waited for him to get home, Persephone and Nico opened a very expensive bottle of red wine, each on their second large glass. 

Hayden kissed the top of Hazel’s head and then Nico’s before sitting down and giving Persephone in a loving peck on the lips. “Good evening, Demi,” he offered. “Dinner looks amazing as always.”

“Hmph. Would you like to say Grace?”

“You always do it better.” 

Nico could catch his father’s sarcasm, but also knew that he was trying to get on Demi’s good side. She gave him a side eye before bowing her head and leading them through Grace.

“How’s school been you two?” he asked as they began to eat.

“Good,” Hazel pipped. “Nico’s been seeing someone.”

Nico turned in his chair and glared at her. She grimaced and quickly slurped at her Gumbo.

Hayden cleared his throat. “Oh?” Recovering from his shock at Hazel’s abruptness he asked, “What’s their name?”

“Oh I, it’s actually nothing that serious, dad. Hazel is just easily excitable.”

“My flower shop is really taking off, babe. I think you were right about the location.”

Hayden, happy to have an out, snapped into the conversation Persephone dangled in front of him. “Of course I was, it’s my job to know these things.” He wrinkled his nose as he smiled over his wine glass at her.

Nico caught Demi roll her eyes. 

\---

His phone lit up his dark bedroom. He had laid in bed for almost an hour trying to get himself to call his boyfriend. Now around midnight, he paced back and forth, his thumb hovering over Will’s name as he tried to convince himself to just press the call button. 

It rang seven times before Will answered. He sounded out of breath and husky as he said, “Hi.”

“Did I wake you?” Nico asked.

“Nawh. What’s up?” Will asked. Nico could hear a door click shut.

“I miss you.” Nico confessed.

A pause of several moments hung in the static of the call. “Oh.”  Will said softly. “I miss you too.”

“Sorry about the whole Thanksgiving thing.”

“Eh, it’s all good.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come visit tomorrow. Go back to school together?”

“Sure!” Will excitedly answered without taking a minute to think about it. 

“Don’t need to check with your parents or anything?” Nico said with a chuckle.

“I’ll double check with my mom in the morning. But I’m pretty sure it’ll be okay. She’s getting ready for a small tour with another act. So, you miss me, huh?” Will chuckled and blankets rustled. “How much do you miss me?”

“A lot.” He confessed again feeling flustered by Will’s tone. And was that a slight drawl? He never talked with a drawl. “What’s with the accent?”

“Mom’s family’s been here since Monday and they’re just a bunch of hardworking ranchers, really rubs off on ya. Do you like it?”

Nico really didn’t like where Will’s tone was taking this conversation. He was teasing him, he just knew it. “You sound like a sleepy cowboy.” 

**

“Maybe I am.” Will laughed and Nico warmed to the sound of Will’s voice. “Do you want to know how much I miss you? If I could teleport through this phone and suck you off, I would until you screamed my name.”

Nico coughed and sputtered, sitting down on his bed with an exaggerated twump. “You can’t talk to me like that on a phone, Will.”

“Why not? It’s not going to get you all bothered, is it? Have you ever had phone sex before?”

Nico breathed in a calming breath. “Why have phone sex when we’re going to see each other soon.”

“Because I’ve already masterbated to the thought of you twice this week.”

“Have you really?” He asked, completely incredulous. 

“Yes, and I’m laying in bed hard with the idea that you were going make me come tonight.”

Nico set the phone down. A first gut reaction was to laugh, just at how ridiculous the situation was. Sure he had sexted people before. They may have been a few drunk calls with previous hookups, but never that much thought had been put into it. He had never pictured the other person before, just plastered another’s face in their place to get him through an orgasm. 

But the image of Will straining against his underwear, pre-cum leaking through the fabric all because he was listening to his voice and thinking about Nico. His stomach was molten and a tremor ran up his leg.

“Nico?” Will’s worried voice came from the blankets. Nico picked up the phone again.

“Sorry.”

“I really don’t want to wait til tomorrow night. I want you right now.” Will whined, his voice was quiet and it registered to Nico that Will’s room was probably close to other family. Nico didn’t have to worry about that, their penthouse was ridiculously spacious. 

Nico begins to offer very suggestive things that Will could do with his hands. Will moans and pants into the phone, Nico smiled with self-satisfaction. While he feels his own arousal creep up, he continues to talk to Will. 

Will then offers a few ideas to Nico, an erection beginning to strain against his sleep pants. He ran a hand down his shaft, pretending it was Will’s hand instead as he listened to Will’s quiet voice in his ear. He leaned back against his pillows, shifting under his blankets. His sleep pants and underwear halfway down his thighs.

There was a hitch in Will’s breath.

“Don’t get caught, Will.” Nico crooned. “You’re almost there, aren’t you?” 

“Waiting for you.”

“Did you make this into a competition?”

“More like a cum-petition.” Will laughed at his pun as Nico rolled his eyes. Ignoring his comment, Nico moaned low as he sped up his hands, rocking his hips up too to meet each thrust. “I miss you so much.” 

The words came through clenched teeth. 

“Come for me,” Nico whispered, fearing his own response as Will’s noises turn incoherent and strained. He could barely make out his name and his own release followed.   
***

“Just let me know in the morning if you can come over okay. Also, text me your address so I can pick you up.”

Will murmured an agreement.

“You really sound tired. Go to sleep, tesoro.”

“Mmm, night.” 

######  _ Saturday, November 28 _

>> good morning <3 

    Mom said i can

Sat 7:08 AM • SMS

<< Good morning.

Sat 7:10 AM • SMS

<< What’s your address?

Sat 7:10 AM • SMS

Nico put Will’s address into Google Maps. It was close to forty minutes away and Nico wanted to curse New York traffic. 

<< Pick you up at 10?

Sat 7:11 AM • SMS

Will sent back a thumb up emoji and several smiley faces. Nico stretched and left his bed. Persephone was drinking coffee at the kitchen island. 

“My mom is gone. And so is your father.” She answered before he could asked. She flipped a page of the newspaper she was reading. 

“Good.” Nico said. He pulled a mug from a cabinet and poured coffee into it. He searched through the kitchen, trying to decide what to eat before settling on toast with strawberry jam. 

He sat down and took a bite of his toast. “Can I use the towncar?”

“Yes, Jules-Albert should be back from dropping off your father soon.”

“Okay. Will lives in Brooklyn.”

Persephone nodded to acknowledge she heard him.

“You’re taking the towncar to pick up Will?” Hazel laughed as she entered the kitchen. She pulled gumbo leftovers out of the fridge and heated it in the microwave. “That boy isn’t going to know how to react.”

“Really? For breakfast.” Nico teased her. He took his plate to the sink

“Demi makes it so good. Just like they do in New Orleans.” Hazel retorted. Nico went back to his room and got ready for a shower. “I don’t want it to go to waste before I leave.”

“You’re leaving?”

“Frank’s coming to pick me up. I’d rather not be in the apartment with you two love-sick fools.”

\---

“You hired a town car?” Will asked from the stoop of his family’s brownstone.

“We own a town car.” Nico casually corrected. 

Will met him on the sidewalk. “How rich is your family?”

“You’re pretty well off too. This brownstone has to be one point five million.”

A pretty, curly blonde woman came down the stairs. “Sweetheart, you forgot your bags.”

“Sorry, ma.” 

She looked at Nico with a big grin. Nico could see where Will got his personality from.

“Well, howdy.” 

“Mom, this is Nico. Nico, my mom, Naomi.”

“Well, he’s cute.” Naomi stated bluntly. Nico’s cheeks warmed under her stare. “Sorry, you couldn’t come for Thanksgiving dinner. Will told us you don’t get to see your dad often.”

“Yeah, he’s actually back to work and will be flying out this afternoon for an international meeting.”

“Whew, he must make the big bucks.”

“Ma.” Will chastised. “I’m going to go grab my bags.”

“Wait,” Naomi said, holding out her arm. “Why don’t y’all stay and chat for a bit.”

Will looked over at Nico and gave a quick shrug. Nico interpreted it as a  _ your choice _ kind of gesture.

“I can visit.” Nico offered. “Do you just want to drive your car back to my apartment? Then we don’t have to drive back to Brooklyn just to drive north again.”

“Makes sense.” Will said.

Nico tapped on the glass of the passenger window. Jules-Albert rolled down the window. Nico explained to him the plan. The driver just shook his head in disbelief.

Naomi led them back into the house. They all sat down in the living room. Nico was awestruck by the amount of memorabilia that filled the room. Guitars, banjos, possibly a mandolin all hung on the wall, along with framed photos, two gold albums and a platinum album.

“Whoa.” Nico said as he got close to the platinum album. “You never said your mom went plat.”

“Good to know you talked about me, Will. And didn’t even include my band’s greatest accomplishment?”

The tips of Will’s ears reddened. The photos were of a bunch of people that Nico did not recognize, but there were a few very big names.

“That’s Willie Nelson.”

“Mhmm.” Naomi joined him at the wall, her hands resting in her back pockets. “I framed as many photos with those I opened for, performed with, or toured with. I also got them to sign my first guitar.”

She pointed to the one guitar with its back facing out. Stevie Nicks, Dolly Parton, The Black Keys, Brad Paisley were just a few names he could read. Nico turned to her. 

“Will said you’re thinking of touring again?”

“Yeah. I called up my old band members and a couple of friends to see if they’d be interested in doing a small circuit. It’s exciting. Will’s actually the one that inspired me to go public again.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d convert half my room into a recording studio.”

“It’s just until we finish sound proofing the basement.” Will retorted from the couch before sipping his lemonade.

“Why’d you stop making music?” Nico asked, curious why one would stop so early in their career.

“I fell in love, got pregnant, got married. It’s really hard balancing family, I applaud any artist that is able to perform and raise kids. I stopped touring when Will was four. My mama was so mad about all of it, but in the end it’s what I wanted and it’s my life. I continued to write songs for other artists. The band continued to perform, they just switched to male vocals.”

His phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out to see Persephone’s name. “Sorry. Excuse me.” He answered as he walked into the hallway.

“So, Jules-Albert came back...without you.”

“Sorry. Guess I could have texted.”

“Mhmm. Well, he told me you two were driving back in Will’s car. I’m just letting you know, I’m heading off. Hazel is already gone. Your father left a credit card for you to use, if you need it. Be safe. I’ll see you for winter break.”

“Okay. Buon viaggio.”

When he went back into the living room, Will was standing with his bags across his shoulder.

“Figured we should probably head out.” Will explained.

“I’ve held you up long enough.” Naomi said. Nico looked at his watch, it was close to 12 PM. “Y’all have a good time in Manhattan.” She gave Will a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. “Behave and be safe.”

They walked outside and down the stoop. Will flung his bags into the backseat.

“I still can’t believe you have a town car.” he said as Nico clicked his seatbelt. 

\---

They arrived at the apartment building about hour later. Will continue to state obvious things in a tone of disbelief.

“You live on Park Avenue. Upper East Side.” He took Nico’s directions and parked in front of the huge apartment building. He was craning his head to try to glimpse the expanse that was the building. “How come I wasn’t told how rich you are?”

They got out of the car, Will grabbed his bags and met Nico on the sidewalk. A woman stood next to him, her hand outstretched.

“She needs your keys, Will. She’s going to park your car.” 

Will handed over the keys in a fog of disbelief. Nico walked to the door. Will stumbled behind him, looking up and around the whole building. 

“Welcome back, Mr. di Angelo.” The doorman said as he held the door open for them. 

“They know you by name?” Will’s astonished tone was not diminishing.

“Babe, you might want to prepare yourself because if you’re wowed by this I fear your brain may explode.”

“What do you mean?”

They stood in front of the elevator. It dinged and the doors opened. They moved out of the way as people exited. They walked in and Nico held his smart card in front of the reader. 

Will watched the display as they passed all the floors. The elevator came to a halt with the letter P on the display.

“Oh, you’ve got to be shitting me.”

“Welcome to my home.” Nico said. He held back his laughter as different expressions crossed Will’s face.

“What? No!...Does Frank know?”

“Yeah. He’d been here before. He definitely took it much better.”

“Probably because Hazel told him that she lives in a PENTHOUSE!”

“Sorry.” 

“You and Hazel go to that college….when you could go anywhere.”

“Yeah. I really liked the school. And Hazel wanted to be close to me and their art program is actually amazing.

“Does your father deal in white collar crime?”

“Honestly, I have no clue. He dabbles in a lot of things but his main focus is realty and land deals. He got a decent inheritance from his father, split between three brothers.”

Nico shrugged and made his way to the kitchen. “It’s really beautiful. A lot of white...very modern.”

Nico made sandwiches for himself and Will. He handed a plate to Will, who still looked a little star struck. Nico picked up his plate and walked towards the stairs that led to the lofted second floor. “Persephone would chastise me if I didn’t show you the guest suite.”

Will continued to eat his sandwich as they walked up the stairs. The room was split into a living room area with a fireplace, a bedroom, a dining area, and bathroom was visible through an open door.

Will set his plate down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Nico set his down as well, grabbing one of the remotes.“This room is bigger than two of the bedrooms at my house combined.” He kicked off his shoes and jumped on the bed. “Even the bed feels expensive. So where do I leave my yelp review? This is definitely a five star review.”

“You’d review before seeing the view?” Nico asked as he clicked a remote button. Shades began to roll up into the ceiling to reveal floor to ceiling height windows.

“Whoa. Definitely five stars.” Will gazed out the windows for awhile. Nico resumed his sandwich. “What does your room look like?”

He rolled off the bed gracelessly and joined where Nico was standing. Nico turned on his heel and led Will down and across the hall. His reaction to Nico’s room was even more exaggerated.

“This is so cool. Ridiculous. But cool.” Will bounced from one area of Nico’s room to another. From the king size bed, to the windows, the living room setup with a really big tv and cool gaming setup. “How to go from this to living in that tiny dorm apartment?” 

Nico shrugged. Will dropped the topic as he looked at the shelves around his room. Nico let him be nosy as he tidied his desk. He had left essays scattered across. He put them back into folders and placed them in his bag. It would be really bad if he left students homework in New York when he went back to school. 

Will wrapped his arms arounds Nico’s torso. Picking up on a vibe, Will asked what was wrong. He nestled his chin onto Nico’s shoulder.

“You’re the first person I’ve ever brought here.”

Will’s arms tightened. Nico lifted his hand to rest on Will’s. “I really did miss you.” Will mumbled into his hair, his breath warm on Nico’s neck. He twisted in Will’s arms, reaching up to bring their lips together.

\---

**

Will’s hoodie, both of their shirts were on the floor. Will’s pants on the other side of the bed, Nico’s unbelted and unbuttoned. They were a tangle of limbs under Nico’s blankets.

Will stirred next to him, making soft sleep sounds. “Did we seriously fall asleep making out.”

“Yeah.” Nico sighed, dragging Will back to him as he tried to get away.

“What time is it?” Will’s voice was husky with sleep.

“Past sunset.” Nico answered as he squinted at his windows. He glanced at his watch. “Five fifteen. I’ll make up the time for you.”

He nipped at sensitive areas despite WIll begging him to stop. “I can’t go back to school with all these bruises.”

Nico sucked at his collarbone. “Who’s going to see them?”

“If you go any higher, everyone.” Will laughed as he shoved Nico’s face away. “I’ll have to wear a scarf.”

“Good thing it’s cold weather.” Nico feigned going at his neck, but planted a kiss instead. He reached a hand out to caress Will’s face, pushing hair from his cheeks. “So, you said you missed me.” Nico said as he nuzzled at Will’s neck.

“Very much.”

“I want to try something.” Nico said as he sat up. He rolled over to his nightstand and returned with a condom and lube in hand. He passed the condom to Will. “That’s for you.”

Will stared at it with a blank expression.

“Only if you’re comfortable with it.” Nico amended.

“You can’t complain if I’m terrible.”

“You can’t be terrible.” Nico kicked off his pants along with his underwear. He helped instruct Will with prepping. Words of encouragement came out in pants and moans.

“Now what?”

“How do you want me?” Nico tried to keep his tone on the sexier side than laughing at Will’s look of terror. Not that he found his terror amusing, it was just very cute to watch and joy he felt with him wanted to burst out in a laugh.

Redness spackled Will’s chest. “I don’t want to just fuck you from behind. That feels too anonymous. I want to see your face.”

Nico leaned back onto the mattress, pulling Will with him. “How are you such a sweetheart about everything?” He arched and wrapped his feet behind Will’s knees. He took Will’s hand and made him grip his own erection to help guide.

“Oh, god.” Will gasped, gripping Nico’s hip as he slowly moved forward, inch by inch. “Is this okay?” he managed to ask.

“Yeah.” Nico pushed him forward by pressing his heels into the back of Will’s knees.  Will moaned and doubled over, pressing his forehead into Nico’s shoulder. He rasped against Nico’s skin. Nico’s erection rubbed against Will’s stomach, eliciting a tremor of pleasure on top of everything else he was feeling. 

He brought his hands to cup Will’s face, tenderly kissing his lips before whispering, “Faster.”

“I don’t think I can handle that.” 

Nico pressed a finger to Will’s scrunched brow. “You’re thinking too much. You’re going to give yourself wrinkles.”

Will laughed, a deep chesty laugh that shook his body. Almost causing him to lose focus completely.

“Just relax, tesoro.”

Will stopped moving. “I can’t. I’m not good at this.” He pulled away, leaving an ache where he once was.

Nico gave a frustrated groan. “Who told you that? It’s not true. I was enjoying myself, it just didn’t seem like you were.”

Nico watched as Will’s shoulders slumped forward. He knew that body language, it was right before Will rage quit. He was not rage quitting sex. Nico sighed and pressed a hand against Will’s chest, pushing him backwards on the mattress. He climbed on top of him, his knees digging into the mattress on either side of Will. Will’s face was buried in both of his hands. Nico lowered himself back onto Will.

A small sound escaped from behind Will’s hands. He threw his head back as Nico ground down, a sound of his own pleasure escaping. He set a pace and it didn’t take long for both of them to have a sheen of sweat coat their chests and thighs. 

Will shuddered beneath him with heedy breath. Nico gave him a moment to recover before moving himself. With an expert hand, he removed Will’s condom. He left the bed in silence and made his way to the bathroom before Will could acknowledge he was gone.

He threw the condom away and rinsed his hands. He turned to see Will in the doorway. “I wasn’t done with you.” His chest was splotchy with his flushed skin and hickies. 

“Oh?” Nico asked, very amused by Will’s declaration. He clicked the light switch off. “What were your plans, angel?”

Will grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bathroom, pushing him against a flat wall. He lowered himself to his knees. Without hesitation and before Nico could utter a word, Will’s mouth was surrounding his throbbing erection. 

Nico threaded his fingers into Will’s sweat dampened hair. Their gaze met in the dim light. Will hollowed his cheeks. Nico bucked into him in response, a moan thrummed around him. Will’s eyes watered, saliva seeped out of his mouth. He breathed deeply through his nose before swallowing.

The sensation sent Nico over the edge. He took a beat to lean against the wall, catching a breath. He sank to his knees, drying the wetness from Will’s eyes and then wiping the mixture of spit and cum from Will’s lips. He moved forward to kiss him. He knew Will thought it was gross to make your partner taste themself but Nico didn’t mind.

***

He pulled away and asked, “Would you like to take a bath?”

“Oh my god, that sounds amazing.”

Nico walked back into the bathroom, turned the light on a dim setting. He started the bath faucet. He took his watch off and set it on a tray on the sink counter. 

“I’m going to rinse off while the tub fills up,” he explained before getting in the shower. Will joined him, sighing under the hot water. Nico left the shower, dripping on the floor as he walked to the tub.

Will leaned against the opposite end of the tub.

“Come here you dork.” Nico motioned to his chest.

\---

Nico kissed Will’s cheek, his chin nestled into Will’s shoulder as he watched Will play with his arm. He rotated his tattooed wrist, a gentle finger ran across the words. Panic clawed Nico’s stomach. There was no way Will couldn’t feel the scars beneath the ink. Who did Nico think he was kidding? Even though the artist did an amazing job, the scars were still _visible._ No amount of ink could cover that much scar tissue. 

Will didn’t say a word. A small rush of relief washed over Nico. Will pressed his lips to the scars. A dark feeling clutched Nico’s throat, a sob wanting to escape. He let go of Nico’s arm, letting it drop back into the water. He sniffed quickly before turning around to face Nico. His eyes were shining. Nico fought his own tears, looking at the ceiling and blinking profusely. 

Will continued to be silent and Nico wondered if that was worse than whatever it was that he wanted to say. He leaned in and kissed Nico tenderly. It was the most tender he had ever kissed him. It was a consuming tenderness and Nico felt as though he were drowning in it. 

“I love you.” Will offered into the silence. It was quiet. As if Will didn’t want to break air around them. A quiet hope came with it, as if those three words could fix something or at least begin to heal. Nico’s heart sank to the bottom of the bathtub. He stared at Will, unable to say it back. Unable to say anything back. 

Will nodded and stood. He reached for a towel and carefully left the tub. He kissed Nico’s forehead and left him in the silence. 

Nico, deciding he couldn’t stay in the bath any longer in fear of turning into a pruny heap of skin, stood and towel dried his hair. He stepped out of the water and dried the rest of his body.

He pulled clean clothes from his dresser. After he dressed, he looked for Will in the guest suite but he wasn’t there. Before he could call out for him, Will shouted, “Babe?”

Nico followed the sound to the railing of the loft. “Yeah?”

“Where do ridiculously rich people keep their popcorn? Or is that too far below them?

“These jokes will get old.”

“Never.” Will countered exuberantly.

Nico walked down the stairs and met Will in the kitchen. “Persephone is kind of a health nut because of her mom. So we have a fancy air popper.” He explained, opening a cabinet to reveal the popper. “Jokes of them though, Hazel and I just pour butter and melted cheese all over it. Why do you want popcorn?”

“I figured we could watch another zombie movie? To cheer you up since I made you sad.”

“Would you like a pizza too?”

“Sure.”

Nico preheated the oven and pulled a pizza from the freezer.

“Even rich people eat diGiorno?”

\---

“Do you want to watch another one?” Will asked as the credits rolled.

Nico shook his head. He got off the couch. “I’m going to go brush my teeth and stuff.”

When he returned from the bathroom, Will was cuddled in bed watching a Youtube video. Nico got in next to him, letting Will become the big spoon. “So, when you said there was more to the tattoo, you meant-.”

“Uh huh.”

“Will you tell me?” Will held him tighter. “You can trust me, you know. I won’t tell.”

“I’m not fragile, Will.”

“I know.”

“My whole family treats me like I’m fragile. That any moment could set me off. And I guess, sometimes it does feel like that.” Nico confessed. “But I didn’t want to die. That was never my intention, but no one believes it.”

Nico shifted in Will’s arms. He didn’t talk like to anyone but his therapist. He caught a glimpse of Will’s face. “I don’t need your pity too.”

He took a deep breath before he began talking about it all. He started from when his parents separated and they lived in Italy, seeing their dad only every so often. And then his mother’s death. The transition from Italian schools to American was a difficult change, but with Bianca it was easier. Then she went to high school, got different friends, joined sports and drama.

“She ran cross country and that’s how I met Percy. And that’s how I developed a massive crush on Percy. Bianca’s younger brother hanging out with the older kids.”

Nico explained the Catholic guilt that came with that crush and how he tried to deny the truest parts of himself. But then he watched Percy kiss Annabeth after one of her races and it hurt so much.

Everything became tangled. And it was an outlet to just let it all out. Bianca caught him and convinced him to join the sport with her. He made friends while he was a manager. Things got better, he saw Percy as a friend. He stopped cutting.

When Nico was a sophomore, there was a party. Bianca wouldn’t let him go. Percy was driving and said he could pick her up. He was in a coma for months and then was in physical therapy all summer and fall. Bianca wasn’t as lucky. And then it was like their mom all over again. His dad had become a ghost, a shell of a man, ignoring his son’s grief because he couldn’t see past his own. And buried himself into work.

“Persephone tried her best. She begged him to stay home longer than a few days. She tried to keep an eye on me. She convinced him that I needed therapy but that didn’t help so I started cutting again. And one night, I cut too deep.

She’s the one that found me. She took me to the hospital and when I was stable, she took me to this really private rehab center. I lived there the whole summer. While Percy rehabilitated his body, I rehabilitated my mind. Everyone at school thought I had gone back to Italy to be with my grandma.”

Will ran a hand through Nico’s hair.

“I met Jason when he transferred into the school. I was a student ambassador and he was assigned to me. He found out about my crush on Percy. He thought I hated him for being responsible for the crash that killed Bianca, and I mean I did. But I also still had this huge crush on him. He and Annabeth convinced me to run in track.”

“That’s really…”

“Fucked up backstory? Oh, yeah.” Nico laughed darkly. He turned to his other side to face Will. Will searched out for Nico’s arm, dragging his wrist to his lips. 

“I’m glad you’re still here.” He whispered.

“Me too.”

Silence blanketed them as Will held Nico close. They were quiet for so long, Nico wondered if Will had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes to find Will wide awake.

“Do you want me to go?” Will asked, kissing his wrist again.

“I want you to stay.” Nico’s voice was small and quiet in the dark.

“Then I’ll stay.” Will kissed his lips. 

When they pulled apart, words blurted from Nico’s mouth before he could take a moment to analyze what saying them could mean. “I love you, too.”  

He froze in Will’s arms. Will froze around him.

“Is there  _ any  _ chance that we can just forget I said that.”

Will’s voice was giddy with his answer. “No.”

 


End file.
